Baby Is This Love for Real?
by Evil Sprinkle
Summary: Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson are destined to be together - their friends know it, their families know it, all their classmates know it...hell even the nuns who teach them know it. Klaus and Caroline however, they seem to be the only two who don't know it. AU/AH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N:** I'm not big on writing romance, but I thought I'd give it a shot

* * *

**Baby is this love for real?**

**Prologue**

Have you ever been in love? The kind of love where you think about them 24/7, and every time they're in your mind you get bubbles in your tummy? Where you _knew_ you wanted them from the first time you saw them?

How about the kind where, even though he's hated you since you tried to kiss him in Kindergarten you _still_ want him? Where you would rather have him insult you than have him not speak to you at all? Where he really knows how you feel, but continues to get a new girlfriend _every_ week just to torture you. Where you'd rather stab your eyes out than see him with these girls, watching them touch him, hug him, kiss him.

As lame as that sounds, that's the kind of love I had for _him_, even though I didn't realise it back then. Ever since we met I'd always wanted to be with him. After he rejected me I acted like I hate him rather than go through the humiliation of begging for him to accept me. Even at five I could be a bitch.

We'd practically grown up 'hating' each other. As I got older I realised that I didn't have a chance with him and I should move on. I—in a way—followed in his footsteps, but no on purpose.

I started going out with every guy that asked me out or paid me any attention, breaking up with them after weeks, sometimes even days. I didn't want to waste my time with guys I didn't really like. That was fine then, short relationships were expected in middle school, almost tradition, but when I got to high school everything changed.

My 'boyfriends' lived up to the typical hormonal fifteen-year-old expectancy, started wanting more than just kissing and fondling. I, of course was the wrong girl to pressure. After the first couple came away with bust lips, bloody noses and bruised ego's the guys realised that I wasn't an easy ride and began to back off.

My longest relationship was in my sophomore year. It lasted about 10 months and I considered him to be my first boyfriend, even though I'd had many before him.

I thought I'd finally gotten over my feelings for _him_.

We were loud, outspoken and craved attention. He was practically my other half, minus the bitchy attitude and oestrogen. I think it lasted so long because he was the _only_ guy who could handle me and my violent temper.

The funny part is, he was the best friend of _him_, my 'enemy'. He said that's why he broke it off with me.

**Flashback…**

"I love you Caroline you know that. But I mean, you and Klaus. It's not going to work between us if that keeps going on. I know how you feel about each other and well I think it would be best if we break-up."

"Of course you know how we feel about each other, everyone does, I hate him, he hates we – we don't exactly hide it. But that shouldn't come between us. Please, don't do this Damon, I love you."

"I love you too, but that's why I'm doing this. Trust me, you'll thank me for this someday."

I laughed sarcastically as he gently wiped the tears from my cheek with his thumb. "Yeah, I'll thank you when I'm old, alone, surrounded by cats and smelling like pee while you and Klaus are out screwing everything with a pulse."

He laughed and shook his head. "That's not going to happen. You'll find out who you're meant to be with, a lot sooner than you think."

"I'm meant to be with you."

"Caroline, please don't make this harder than it has to be." With that he kissed my forehead and left.

**End of flashback…**

That was it, _that_ is what drove me to stay in my bedroom for the rest of the summer break, only leaving for the bathroom or to get food in the middle of the night. My mom tried comforting me, but failed. My best friend Elena tried pulling me out of my put of despair, but nothing they did could help.

**_He_ was the only one who could make me feel better, but _he_ was the cause of my pain.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Caroline Forbes, get your butt up immediately!" It was Monday morning, the first day of the new semester and I was receiving my usual wakeup call from my mother, that's her, banging on the door and screaming like a banshee. I groaned loudly at the sound of her annoying voice, turned over and buried my head into my pillow. "Caroline!" she screamed again, but I didn't move. There was no way I was giving up _that_ easily.

From past experience I'd learnt that sometimes, on the very odd occasion, if I put up too much of a fight she would actually leave me long enough so that I could claim it was too late to go. However, more often than not she would drive me there herself, then the only thing I'd gain from my protest was missing my first lesson and receiving yet another detention to add to my long, ever-growing list. So I guess the protests were never really worth it, but anything to annoy her was systems go by me.

The door to my room burst open, hitting against the back wall with so much force I swear it left a dint. I rolled onto my side to see the figure of my mother storming towards the window. She stopped in front, muttered something under her breath before grabbing the curtains and yanking them open, the bright morning sun lighting up my room and burning my retinas. I buried my head again as she came towards me. "Caroline, up!" she shouted, whipping the covers off me and allowing the chill of my room to wash over me, goose bumps erupting over my once warm skin. I rolled onto my side and curled up into a tight ball, my hands nestled tightly between my thighs in an attempt to savour some warmth from the mattress. "Do you want to be late?" she asked sternly.

I didn't plan on answering her, there was no way I was giving in to her _demands_ so early in the morning, I could barely open my eyes never mind 'get up' at her _command_. Her irritable sigh hit my ears as she stormed towards my wardrobe, opening it and rattling around inside making sure to make as much noise as possible to prevent me from falling back asleep. I waited until the noise stopped before squinting through my sunlit bedroom to see if she'd left, only to have my eyes meet with her towering over me, my uniform in her hand.

I was attending Queen of Peace in Mystic Falls, Virginia. As it was a catholic school we were required to wear uniforms, something the entire student body hated and the school claimed was 'helping to identify ourselves'. Girls were required to wear grey knee-length pleated skirts, white shirts, red ties and dark blue (almost black) blazers which carried the school motto and logo on the top left pocket, grey knee-length socks and black Mary-Janes. Many girls altered their uniforms by purposely shrinking their skirts and shirts in a rather whore-ish fashion, parents becoming suspicious when their lazy daughters offered to do their own laundry.

The boys uniform was the same with the exception of grey pants and black dress shoes, most of them walking around with their shirts un-tucked and ties loosened, only to have the nuns pull them over in corridors and force them to 'neaten themselves up'.

I lay still for a few moments, blinking rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the burning sun, hoping she would give in and leave me alone. This was way too much hope as she didn't budge an inch, just continued to glare down at me, my uniform tightly in her hand, her arm outstretched. "Ugh, fine!" I grumbled, rolling sideways only to land with a thud on the floor. Her foot made light contact with my ribs, urging me to stand up and get dressed.

Instead of doing as she pleased I rolled slowly onto my front, propped myself up on my hands for support and gradually rose to my feet. I winced in pain as my back gave a loud click, a shooting sensation speeding down the length of my spine. I stood and waited for a moment for the pain to die down, looking towards my mother to see her expression hadn't faltered. She could have at least shown me some sympathy when I was in pain, but no, she just continued to glare.

My lips twisted into a pout, my eyes narrowed as I breathed heavily. She shook the uniform in her hand, signalling her eyes towards it, urging me to take it and stop wasting time. I growled, snatched it from her grip and stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door with considerable force behind me.

I hopped into the shower and _attempted_ to de-tangle my extreme sex hair. No matter how still I would like in the night, I would always wake the next morning with my hair sticking up at funny angles on top of my head, the length of it containing various numbers of knots and on one occasion a leaf. After a lot of painful tugging I managed to remove the knots and made sure it was _reasonably_ flat before putting on my uniform.

I walked back into the room, tripping over a plug on the way in and falling to the floor with a thump. I lay there for a while, mourning for my now hurting knee. It's not like I was in any rush, school sucked. After a good few groans and curse words I dragged myself up from the floor and hobbled over to my full-length mirror to check my appearance.

For once in my entire life-so-far, I actually looked decent for it being so early in the morning. My blonde hair was in loose natural girls and wasn't sticking up on top. My usual dark circles also seemed to be less noticeable than normal.

I opened my make-up bag and took out my trusty concealer, black eyeliner and mascara. Even though make-up was forbidden at Queen of Peace as they—_they_ being the nuns—claimed it was for 'adults' and not growing young girls and boys. I decided that I would at least attempt to get away with a small amount just to liven up my rather dead looking face.

I applied just a thin line of eyeliner and a single layer of mascara before sighing in annoyance, covering my slight dark circles and removing my earrings. There was no chance I could get away with those, the nuns were like magpies; the first glimpse of something shiny on anyone's face and they'd dart towards you, coming down on you like a tonne of bricks. Besides, the earrings would have only drawn unwanted attention to my eyeliner.

After about 2 minutes of ruffling my hair, neatening my eyeliner and pouting in the mirror, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to find my mom washing up whilst my four year old brother Jake was sat in his 'special chair' at the table, his mouth over flowing with cereal.

I took my seat at the table, grabbing the cereal box and dipping my hand into it, not bothering to get a bowl. It wasn't like I wanted or liked milk anyway.

"Nice to see you finally decided to join the land of the living." My mom said sarcastically, splashing around in the sink water and humming quietly to herself.

"I had no choice after you decided to torture me." I replied in the same sarcastic manner. She chose to ignore me, it's not like I was asking a question or anything, but I wanted her to argue back.

I dipped my hand into the cereal box again, shoving a handful of charms into my mouth before chewing as loudly as possible in her direction. Yet again she didn't speak, but instead dried her hands and snatched the box from my hands.

"Go, or you'll be late." She ordered.

"What? I've got like half an hour!" I protested, pointing to the large clock on the wall.

She shook her head and sighed before grabbing my arm and pulling me from the kitchen. My chewing obnoxiously had obviously annoyed her, she would never admit it though, that would mean I'd won…to her that was the worst possible scenario. Never in my life had she ever let me have the last 'dig' in our little arguments, it _always_ had to be her no matter what. She shoved me from the doorway into the hallway, not a care as to whether I fell or not. I straightened my sleeve and glared daggers in her direction only to have her kiss my cheek quickly before returning to the kitchen to tend to my now screaming brother.

I grabbed my bag from the floor and slung it over my shoulder, grabbed my car keys from the side table and stormed out the door. I stepped onto the porch, the sunlight blinding me the same way it had in my room, a familiar icy breeze brushing over my legs. I shuddered and hurried down the path, almost tripping over a broken stone in the process and stopped to curse for a good minute before finally climbing in my car.

I slumped lazily in the seat and sighed loudly. I've never been a morning person and would have much rather went back to sleep than spend the entire day sitting in a classroom being taught by a nun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N:** _A warning in advance, there's not any action in this yet. I like to build up my stories as opposed to diving in there headfirst, guns blazing :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After spending a good few minutes composing myself and having my mom knock on the window at least five times I headed off down the block, taking my usual de-tour to pick up my best friend Elena Gilbert. I'd known Elena most of my life, she was the first girl I decided I could truly call my 'best friend', the rest of them had been the usual backstabbing bitches.

I drove for a few minutes before pulling into Elena's street to find her sitting on the sidewalk waiting for me, her chin rested on her hands. Elena, like me, was the rebellious type; only she was a little more up-front and forward about her protests. Her dark brown hair was dyed blue underneath, something she did last year. It was about all she could get away with without upsetting any of the nuns. She had decided to curl and backcomb her hair and in all honesty it was huge, around the size of a small bush. Instead of the required Mary Janes she'd chosen to wear dark blue converse and had surrounded her eyes with a thick line of navy blue eyeliner.

"What took you so long? I thought you'd forgotten about me." I ignored her as she climbed into the passenger's seat, putting her feet up on the dashboard as usual.

I used to keep telling her off for doing it, but she ignored my screaming and shouting, continuing to do it just to annoy me. I even once gave her the lecture about how I wanted to keep my car in _perfect_ condition, her reply being it was only how the outside looked that _actually_ mattered. I'd agree with her but regretted it as every day the dashboard became dirtier. I rolled my eyes before pulling out and heading for the school, still not having said a word to her.

"So, what did take you so long?" she asked again a few moments later whilst picking at her nails.

"What do you mean? I'm on time!" I protested, pointing towards the red digits on the clock.

"Okay, okay, calm down, jeez!" she said defensively, holding her hands up to me. I shot her a fake glare as she drummed her fingers on the car door. I guess she sensed I still wasn't in the best of moods after summer break and decided to refrain from her usual morning ritual of talking me to death; she probably feared I would get aggravated and crash.

A few minutes later I pulled into Queen of Peace car park; it was surprisingly full for it being so early on the first day. To my utter dislike, due to the crowdedness I was _forced_ to park further away than I would have liked. I could tell the day was going to suck. I eventually found a space which was tiny and took me what felt like a year just to get into. Once I'd straightened up after many profanity's escaped my lips I dropped my keys into my blazer pocket and pulled down the visor, Elena mimicked my action, using her finger to neaten up her already perfect eyeliner.

"You do realise you're not going to get away with it." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone, ceasing from sorting out my hair to look over at her pouting in the mirror.

She stopped and turned to face me, a snobbish fake shocked look on her face. "I could say the same for you." She retaliated, pointing her finger at me and a little too close to my eye for my liking.

"At least mine's discrete." I stated swatting away her hand and leaning back slightly in case she made an attempt to blind me" Yours is out there for the whole world to see." I exaggerated, flipping up the visor and slouching back in my seat, wanting the entire world to swallow me up. I was tired, bored and wanted to go home, all of that and lessons hadn't even begun.

"If I keep my head down, no one will notice." She thought out loud, pouting in the mirror again whilst prodding at her bush of a hairstyle.

"Maybe," I started, "but I doubt the converse will go un-detected." I added with a chuckle at how she had attempted to match the offensive attire with the rest of her uniform and failed miserably.

She looked down sheepishly at her feet. "Crap, I forgot I had these on." She flipped up the visor. "I guess I'll just have to use this as an opportunity for a full on rebellion…Elena against the nuns!" she shouted, punching the air with great enthusiasm, a huge grin on her face. It was a fact that when she said 'Elena against the nuns', it would more likely turn into 'Caroline defending Elena against the nuns and getting extremely pissed off in the process'.

I rolled my eyes and got out the car, grabbing my book bag from the floor and shutting the door behind me. Elena did the same only she shut the door with so much force I could have sworn I saw a bolt fly through the air. That was something I'd picked up on and it irritated me – people who don't drive seem to shut car doors with excessive force. Anyway I locked my car, threw my keys in my bag and headed off across towards the school, Elena bouncing along beside me.

"Do you think we'll have classes together this year?" She inquired, kicking the gravel beneath her feet.

"You're joking right?" I scoffed loudly, "I think Sister Margaret learned from 7th grade what happens when we're in the same class together. Trust me; it's not gonna happen, not now, not ever."

"But it's our junior year." She pouted, giving me her famous puppy dog eyes as if I had some kind of say in the matter.

"That won't make a difference, she might possibly next year though, but even then it's pretty unlikely."

Sister Margaret was the head nun at Queen of Peace, she only got the job because she was the oldest…well that's what we decided after wondering why such an evil old woman was in a position of such power. Ever since our first year at the school she realised quickly that the two of us in the same class was a recipe for disaster. On our first day in Chemistry we almost set the whole science chamber ablaze…well actually Elena did. She attempted to 'Voo-Doo' her ex-boyfriend, Eric, and decided to burn a picture of him. It would have went unnoticed, only the photo caught fire faster than she planned, burned her fingers causing her to drop the fire stricken paper onto the pile of brand new text books.

As we approached the school I could see the underclassmen running around in a panic, not wanting to be late for the usual morning mass; that was one of the many disadvantages of attending a Catholic school run by nuns, the early morning masses were compulsory. Once, in our second year, Elena and I attempted to skip mass, only to be hunted down by a furious Sister Margaret who gave us detention for three weeks for disrespecting God.

We entered the school and walked to the holding room; a small room at the back of the chapel which always smelt like raw, stale cabbage, deposited our bags in there before entering the chapel. I scanned the room as we walked in, trying to locate the rest of our friends. The first one I spotted was Kol, a few pews from the front, his extreme bed hair which was sticking up at all angles could be seen over the heads of the sea of students. My stomach gave a lurch as I looked next to him see Damon sitting there with his head down, seemingly in prayer.

Stefan was on Damon's other side, his brown hair perfectly styled as usual, his head was also down but he appeared to be laughing, his shoulders bouncing up and down. And next to him, obviously the cause of his laughter, the asshole himself Mr Klaus Mikaelson, the mere sight of the back of his head made me want to charge and smash his face into the pew in front of him.

"Hurry along now, mass will begin soon." One of the nuns whom I didn't recognise ushered us hurriedly into the pew at the very back.

"Wow…Damon is looking good this year." Elena stated. She was sat up on her seat, peering over the students heads to get a better look at Damon.

I rolled my eyes, "I _knew_ this was coming sooner or later. You might as well just ask him out, he's one of our best friends." I stated. Elena had a crush on Damon, it was common knowledge and I think I probably knew it before she did. Before I dated him she told me she liked him and when he asked me out she gave me her 'blessing' as she chose to put it, telling me I could try him out for her and saying there was no point in casting him off if he was offering it to me on a plate.

"Yeah, and that's the problem." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I was an idiot for suggesting such a stupid thing.

Ever since we'd started Queen of Peace she'd taken a 'liking' to Damon and he was most likely starting to take one to her; it was kind of hard to tell with Damon though, he just seemed to love everyone and everything. If he did, as I believed, like her, I was kind of perplexed as to why he hadn't asked her out, it was blatantly obvious she felt the same way. He certainly wasn't the shy type, he'd asked me out the second he found out I thought he was 'hot' i.e. Stefan told him.

"Whatever," I sighed irritated at the fact she never seemed to take on board what I was saying. "I went out with him and our fri—" I started talking but I was thankful to be cut off…it's not like I knew our past relationship hadn't had a negative effect on our friendship, I hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet. However, the voice that interrupted me was not one I wanted to hear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N:** _Sorry this is a bit on the short side, my brain's being stubborn and refuses to share its ideas. Also, thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them lots and lots :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Miss Gilbert! What is this profanity on your face?" a stern, raised familiar voice met our ears. We both jumped slightly and turned in our seats to see Sister Margaret standing behind the pew, towering over us.

She was a big-ish lady, dressed I full nun attire – the habit and everything. Most of the nuns just wore the veil, ankle length skirts, white shirts and navy blue cardigans…oh, don't forget the rosary beads. But no, not Sister Margaret. She had an extremely stern face for an old lady; her thin gold-framed glasses perched on the end of her nose. She was really tall as well which mean she looked down at pupils, something she seemingly took pleasure in doing as it made you feel extremely intimidated. Kind of like a giant evil penguin was about to eat you whole.

"And Miss Forbes, it looks as though you have decided to ignore school policy in what I presume you were _hoping_ to be a more discrete way?" she looked down at me, a scowl on her face. "Both of you get to the bathrooms. I want your faces cleaned and both of you back here _before_ the start of mass."

We stood up in our seats and squashed past the students who had already filled up the pew. "Stupid cow…" Elena muttered under her breath

"And Miss Gilbert," Sister Margaret added, Elena turned to face her, "run a comb through your hair, you look as if you've been dragged through a bush backwards." Elena's mouth dropped open before opening it and closing it a couple of times like a fish out of water.

Most of the student body had turned round to see what was going on, my eyes connecting briefly with Damon as he watched with an amused expression on his face. A grumbling noise came from Elena's throat, letting me know she was about to shout. I shoved her hard, urging her to keep moving. She shuffled forward as I continued pushing her, preventing her from turning round and cursing at the nun in person.

We made it to the bathrooms and proceeded in ridding our faces of the make-up. Once we were sure we were make-up free and Elena's hair was as flat as we were able to make it with the amount of hairspray she had on it, we returned to the chapel. The students who had filed into the pew after us had all moved along, taking up our original seats and leaving two right on the very end. We slumped down into our new places and the mass began.

The whole thing was uneventful. After our first attempt at conversation Sister Margaret chose to stand right behind us, preventing us from talking and snickering when the aged priest tried to sing parts of the Gospel. When we were dismissed we grabbed our bags and moved swiftly into the hallway so we could start our little rant about Sister Margaret.

"I can't believe she made us wash it off! She's like…she's like…like…The Devil!" I raised my voice in annoyance, ignoring the strange looks I was receiving from pupils coming from the chapel and holding room.

"Yeah, well be grateful 'The Devil' gave you the chance to wash it off. She didn't give back my leather jacket." His oh so calming voice hit my ears. I spun round quickly, so quickly in fact I'm pretty sure I gave myself whiplash.

"That's your fault for giving it to me." I retaliated, a pout forming on my lips.

"It's your fault for wearing it to school." He smiled in triumph. I had to smile too, he was too damn contagious. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh, glad everything was back to normal.

"Well The Devil could have at least given it back at some point." I folded my arms and huffed, looking at the group of boys in front of me. One of them in particular caught my eyes, my blood boiling as my eyes landed on him. Klaus Mikaelson was standing there, his hair its usual annoyingly soft looking curly self and a smirk plastered on his face. "What the hell are you smirking at, Mikaelson?" I asked in annoyance, glaring directly at him. The smirk on his face failed to fade, or even flicker for that matter.

"I was just thinking," he started.

"That's a first," I scoffed with a slight snort, the concept of Klaus actually thinking being highly unbelievable.

"You should be glad she made you wash your face. At least now you've had your wash this semester." He finished, the smirk still on his face. My blood started to boil as I clenched my fists at my sides, my knuckles turning white. I wanted to punch him there and then, take him down on the ground and beat the crap out of him.

"Fuck you Mikaelson!"

"Language now, Caroline. We're outside the house of God. You don't want to go to hell now, do you?" he asked so calmly, arrogance drinking from each of his words. I was going to retaliate with some quip, a smartass remark, a really hurtful insult, but I was so mad all I managed was to make a noise somewhere between a roar and a scream before turning and storming off down the corridor, Elena in close pursuit carrying our bags.

"I've put your schedule in there," she said quietly handing me my bag. She knew better than to mention Klaus, it would only piss me off more, even if she was telling me to ignore him because he was an asshole. I snatched my bag from her and raided through it, finding my schedule which had somehow buried its way to the bottom of my bag. I forcefully grabbed hers from her hand and compared them.

"Only two damn classes together, Gym and Religion!" I yelled angrily, shoving Elena's schedule back at her with so much force she stumbled backwards slightly. I cast her a somewhat apologetic look and throw my bag in my locker once I'd taken out my equipment. Normally I would have been grateful for having just one class together, but I was in a horrible mood and they were my least favourite classes.

"Um, I've got English round the other side of the school so I better be going." She said quietly, closing her locker before turning to me. I mustered a small smile that she returned before walking down the corridor and disappearing into the stairwell. I sighed loudly, hitting the back of my head against the lockers. I didn't mean to take my anger out on Elena, it just sort of happened. She always seemed to be in the vicinity when I was suffering from my moments of what she called 'Klaus anger'. I took a deep breath, ensuring I was reasonably calm before heading off to English.

The bell hadn't gone when I arrived at my lesson, but the tables, which were set out in pairs, appeared to be full already. I looked around, wondering if I was actually in the right class, but then I noticed there was one free seat left – the one beside Klaus. I sighed and walked to the back of class, slumping down on the chair next to him, allowing my head to make almost immediate contact with the cold desk top. Bad luck was always coming in my direction; there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N:** _This is ridiculously short, sorry and as always, thanks for your reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"She's on her way, I'd lift my head up if I were you." A voice spoke, interrupting my complaining in my head about where I had to sit. I slowly lifted my head from the desk only to come face to face with Matt Donovan. He was leaning over in his chair, a smile on his face as he looked over at me, seemingly not blinking as he awaited my response.

Matt Donovan, the so-called _God_ of the school, one of those high achievers, but not considered a nerd. He took part in every extracurricular activity, was head of the student body, a friend to everyone and the schools very own Casanova. When he was in the vicinity or general area, girls would scream, squeal, stutter, turn red and hyperventilate…one was even rumoured to have fainted.

"Yeah? Well you're not me, are you?" I replied coldly, returning my head to the cold surface.

I wasn't being a bitch or anything, I just really didn't get why he was talking to me and actually caring about if I got into trouble or not. I'd never actually spoken to him before, well, not an actual decent conversation, just the odd 'Could you please pass me that pencil?' hardly worth remembering, right?

"Y'know, if you talk to people like that they may see you as…well hostile." He smirked at me as I lifted my head to reach his eyelevel, his bright blue eyes staring into my own.

"Maybe I am hostile?"

"See what I mean?"

I didn't bother to answer, just turned, sighed loudly and rested my head on the desk in the opposite direction, only to come face to face with Klaus. His cheek was pressed against the desks surface, his usual smug grin plastered on his face. Why he had to look so smug all the time was beyond me, in my opinion it made him look slightly constipated. I let out a loud groan, turning my head to face downwards, staring at the discoloured wood of the desk.

"I was just giving you some advice." Matt's voice met my ears again. Why he felt the need to speak to me again baffled me. I groaned louder at the thought of him never giving up his battle to talk to me. I guess me groaning clicked something in his brain, giving him the message as he chose not to bother me again.

The lesson soon began when an exhausted and frustrated Sister Marta sped through the door around five minutes late, a bunch of files clutched in her arms. I chuckled silently to myself as the amusing thought of watching a nun run entered my head; an image of Sister Margaret waddling top speed down the corridors to be exact. The whole lesson was boring. I spent most of it in a daze staring in the direction of the ever so appealing window and contemplating diving out of it.

At the sound of the final bell I hurried from the classroom, making my way swiftly down the corridor, shoving random kids out my way and not bothering to apologise. I deposited my English books, replacing them with my History ones before turning quickly, only to collide with Klaus. Books, sheets of paper and various other objects (I'm not sure what they were, they were Klaus') went flying into the air before scattering themselves at our feet. I muttered 'Shit," and he muttered 'Bollocks', before dropping to our knees and scrambling around on the floor.

Surprisingly Klaus didn't make any form of sarcastic comment or blame the entire thing on me. I figured it was because he didn't want to be late and neither did I. I even refrained from laughing at his choice of 'bollocks'. We both stood up, books and objects messily in our hands, horror striking our faces as the bell rang. The one thing the nuns at Queen of Peace hated more than anything; when students were late for classes…well that and blasphemy or anything against the Bible. We cast each other a knowing look before walking off towards class as quickly as possible as running was against school rules. We quickly scurried to the doorway, freezing at the sight before us.

Sitting at the desk, an evil grin on her penguin-like face was Sister Margaret.

"Miss Forbes, Mr Mikaelson. Nice to see you _finally_ decided to turn up to class." She looked down at her watch. "Oh, and you're _three_ minutes late. Detention, Wednesday, after school. Sit down." Her voice remained calm as she glared harshly towards us. Groans escaped our mouths. If it had been any other teacher I would have protested, but Sister Margaret was way harsh with her detention servings. So instead I walked to the row one from the back and took a seat next to Damon whilst Klaus sat behind me next to Stefan.

Damon had learnt from previous years that if possible, ensure Klaus and I were never sat together. The last time…when it was completely unavoidable i.e. Sister Margaret decided to place us together, I ended up with glue in my hair and Klaus received pencil puncture wounds to his arms.

I sat through the lesson pretending to pay attention, something I considered a great achievement on my part as I would normally show that I had no interest in the subject whatsoever. My mind wandered aimlessly, but nothing remotely interesting came into it. In the end I decided to make a decision on what food I would eat when I got home, what I would drink, wear, do, and what time I would finally decide to go to bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N:**_ Short yet again, sozzard.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I got some food from the cafeteria before going to join Elena, Damon, Stefan and Kol in the courtyard. The courtyard was located in the heart of the school, it was an outdoor eating-place for _all_ pupils but had been labelled the 'Senior Courtyard'. It was surrounded by four brick walls, which indicated three floors. A stone walkway ran through the middle, joining one side of the school with the other. It was built for students who were running late, most however, chose to use it as a way to get a five minute cigarette break e.g. Klaus.

The courtyard only ever really contained upperclassmen. A few years ago they started throwing out the underclassmen, some however worked their way back in, hiding amongst large groups of seniors in hopes to blend in and enjoy the privilege of eating outdoors in the warm summer months. The place was mainly grass with the odd stone pathway running through it. Picnic tables were scattered either side of the walkway, each with a cherry blossom tree growing over it to provide shade from the hot summer sun.

I was sat opposite Damon, Elena and Stefan. I reached into my bag and took out my History books, spreading them over my half of the table whilst nibbling the corner of my rather disgusting sandwich. School food had always been disgusting, but bringing your own lunch was classed as 'un-cool' and we were already not the coolest bunch of kids going. Besides, my mom would probably have given me just lettuce or something equally bland and chose to claim it was 'oh so nutritious'

"You're in my seat, Forbes." An annoying smug voice hit my ears, causing me to grit my teeth. I looked up from my book to see Klaus standing next to the table, looking at me as if he honestly expected me to jump right up.

"It obviously isn't because I'm sitting here now." I stated, looking back down to my ever so fascinating book on the battle of Waterloo.

"I sat here last year," he said in a childish fashion. Kol, Elena, Damon and Stefan stopped what they were doing to watch what would happen. Our arguments were entertainment for them. Klaus stood there, arms folded, waiting for me to move.

"Whoopee for you. That was last year, but _I'm_ sitting here now."

"No, move. It's _my_ seat."

"It's not like it has your name on it!" I shouted in annoyance. I know what you're thinking, lame? But it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Um, yes it does." He replied, smirking and pointing to the table. I followed to where his finger was pointing and sure enough, carved into the discoloured wood of the picnic table was his name. He folded his arms across his chest again as he smiled smugly at me.

"Ugh," I grumbled, slamming my book closed.

Stefan stood up from the bench, ready to move round to the side where I had been sat as Damon and Elena shuffled towards the edge of the bench to make space for me between them. I irritably grabbed my lunch, books and other belongings and moved round to the other side of the table, throwing part of my sandwich at Klaus in the process. He ignored the disgusting mush hitting his head and calmly took his seat next to Kol and Stefan.

I slammed my book down and opened it with excessive force, causing everyone to jump as their lunch rose a few centimetres off the table. I then sat down with the same amount of force, hurting my butt in the process but I refused to show it.

"I don't know why you let him get to you like that." Damon whispered in my ear. I grunted in response, showing I was choosing to ignore his words of advice.

I wasn't really sure why I let Klaus 'get to me' as Damon had put it. I didn't enjoy fighting over stupid insignificant things like seats at lunch, but not to sound immature, he started it. I was in that much of a mad mood most of the day passed by quickly and uneventfully. After Gym I dragged myself off to Chemistry, I was already tired from spending an entire lesson running round the school track about eight times. I walked into the chamber and took my seat at one of the back tables, my eyes scanning the room.

Even though I didn't know anyone, there was no sign of anyone I despised which I considered a miracle as I couldn't stand most people. I'd thought too soon though as Matt Donovan and Klaus Mikaelson walked into the room moments after each other. Matt luckily didn't see me and took a seat over the opposite side of the science chamber, but when it came to Klaus my small amount of luck had ran out. His eyes scanned the room, a smug smile appearing on his face as he saw me and proceeded to walk over, sitting down on the stool right next to me.

I know I said I despised Matt and Klaus, well I didn't actually despise them. With Matt I found him slightly irritating more than anything, he was a genuinely nice guy and didn't seem to mind me throwing insults in his direction. Klaus however, I strongly disliked him. He was irritating beyond belief, threw insults at me and generally just walked around being a complete pain in the butt.

Once everyone was seated only two other people had unknowingly sat at our table. Most of our year knew Klaus and I sat together would be a recipe for disaster and destruction, especially in a class like Chemistry. They had been wise enough to steer clear considering acid wasn't out of reach. The two boys who sat themselves pretty much at deaths door, were the two geeky-est boys in the entire school; Philip and Gregory.

The lesson began and luckily for the two boys we weren't handling chemicals…yet. Instead we had to sit and write the whole lesson, somewhat of a relief for me as it didn't require me to communicate with Klaus in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N:** This one's just a crappy filler, my brain's being selfish and doesn't want to share its ideas *le sigh. Thanks again for your reviews, they make me as happy as Larry...whoever he is :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, do you know where Klaus is?" Damon asked, walking next to me as I came from the classroom, late as usual.

"No. Why would I know where he is?" I snapped instinctively at Damon inquiring about Klaus' whereabouts to me. I was used to him making his usual remarks about how he believed I was completely head over heels in love with him.

"I was just asking, I thought he was in your class." He said, putting his hands up defensively in response to my little outburst.

"Sorry. He is, he left already." I cast my eyes sheepishly towards the polished floor.

"Oh," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "Well he better be at my car. I told him to wait for me at his locker or else I'd leave without him and he wasn't there."

"He's probably got detention for smoking on school property, already." I thought out loud.

"I actually wouldn't doubt that." Damon replied with a chuckle.

As he walked me to my locker I thought about the previous school year. In a way I kind of missed having him as a boyfriend; the way he would kiss me for no reason, hug me from behind and rub his nose against mine when I was mad at him and just generally treat me like I was the most special and beautiful girl on the face of the earth. I missed him and was still confused as to why he broke up with me; he hadn't actually given me a real reason.

He on the other hand didn't seem to be thinking about it at all. He was busy bouncing on the balls of his feet and whining for me to hurry up. When I finished at my locker he grabbed my hand, pulling me from the school into the parking lot, completely ignoring the fact I was having difficulty keeping up with his large strides.

He pulled me towards his car where three figures were waiting, one of them surrounded by a cloud of smoke, Klaus. Damon, unlike me, had actually managed to park right near the school which I found strange considering he was normally late.

"Good, I was gonna leave your ass if you weren't here." Damon's raise voice interrupted my train of thought.

Klaus rolled his eyes before running round to the passenger's side and shoving Stefan out the way, diving into the seat once Damon had unlocked the doors. Kol shook his head as he watched, grinning to himself before getting into the backseat. I cast Stefan a sympathetic look as he rubbed his elbow and slumped into the backseat with Kol.

"See you later doll." Damon sang as he got into the car. I waved half-heartedly, heading in the direction of my car as the sound of Listening to the sound of Damon pulling out of the parking lot, skidding onto the main road and turning the music up full blast.

The sound faded as I continued in the direction of my car, scrambling through my bag in an attempt to find my keys which I was forever losing. When I reached my parking spot I still hadn't found them and instead found Elena sitting on the hood of my car, staring up in a daze at the sky.

"Hey bitch! What have I told you about sitting on the hood of my car?! I don't want your butt groove in it!" I yelled loudly. She was obviously taken by surprise as she topped sideways, landing on the hard gravel with a thud and a grunt.

"Oww!" she whined, rubbing the side of her butt.

"You deserved it." I stated in a muffled voice, my head practically inside my bag searching for my keys.

"I love you?" she offered with a pout, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Aha!" I screeched, ignoring her apology and pulling my keys from my bag. She sighed loudly. I ignored her again, opened the car door and slumped into the driver's seat, sighing in relief.

"Bad lesson, huh?"

"The worst, stuck next to Klaus on a table with Philip and Gregory and for Chemistry of all classes!" I leant forward and banged my head on the steering wheel, regretting it immediately.

"Harsh." She muttered, propping her feet up.

I couldn't be bothered going into a little rage on how much I hated school, Klaus, Chemistry, Sister Margaret etc., so I started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I dropped Elena off and headed home. On my way up the path I managed to trip over fully and decided to sit on the floor and curse the world for a good few minutes before going indoors.

My mom was in her usual place, the kitchen. I dropped my bag and made for the stairs, I was barely three steps up in when she stopped me.

"Hey, how was your first day back?" she questioned. I sighed and went to stand in the doorway to the kitchen.

"The worst, stuck next to Klaus on a table with two geeks."

She let out a loud sigh. "I don't see why you're so horrible to that boy, he seems lovely."

I rolled my eyes. "To _you_ maybe, but to me he's mean."

She sighed loudly, placing a dish back in the cupboard. "Well, you may not have had a good day, but at least you didn't get into trouble like last year…or every single year before that." I bit my lip, contemplating whether or not to tell her. "How you managed to get a detention on your first day is beyond me." She reminisced.

"Um, well that's the thing…I sort of did."

She opened the fridge door and started rummaging around inside. "What did you do this time?" she asked lazily, not even bothering to look at me.

"I was late for history," she didn't speak, instead poured some juice into a cup. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"No. I'm not mad." I let out a slight sigh. "Just disappointed," and with that she walked from the kitchen, juice cup in hand.

Those words hurt more than anything. I would have rather she'd shouted at me, told me exactly how angry she was, anything than have her tell me she was disappointed. It was like the first time I peed my pants when I was younger, because I was too busy playing outside to bother to come inside. The look on her face when she said those few words was like a knife in my heart. They hurt.

I shook my head, removing the words from my mind and left the kitchen doorway, going to my room and flopping down on the bed.

The rest of the night was its usual uneventful self. I attempted to draw a picture, but got bored. I moved onto doing homework but that also failed. After many attempts of trying to do something I decided I would watch a movie and go to sleep. Now that worked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N: **_I can't even remember what I wrote in this chapter, probably because it's not very interesting, I know there's arguments but apart from that, I got nothing... Also, thanks for your reviews :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Caroline, get up!" my mom yelled, knocking loudly on the door. As usual I groaned and turned over, pulling my soft pillow over my head to block out the noise. I knew she wasn't just going to walk away and leave, certainly not after learning I'd already gained a detention. I heard a slam as the door to my bedroom opened, then the sound of curtains being opened met my ears. "Caroline, up now!" she came over to my bed and grabbed hold of my ankle, tugging at it.

"No!" I whined, clinging onto my mattress tightly.

"Caroline, I said now!" with one last hard tug, I lost my grip on the mattress and landed on the floor with a thud. "Right, I want you to get dressed now." She said firmly; hand on her hips, waiting for me to get up.

Under normal circumstances I would have thought up some smart ass remark or told her she'd broke my leg, but it was too early in the morning to think or care. I dragged myself up from the familiar hard floor, snatched my uniform from the chair and headed for the bathroom, my hair sticking up as usual. For the first time in my life I managed to get showered and dressed relatively quickly before going downstairs.

"Where's Jake?" I asked my mother, sitting down at the table.

She walked towards me, a plate of toast in her hand. "He's still in bed. He doesn't have anywhere to be, unlike you." She said, placing the plate in front of me.

I pushed the toast away, a look of disgust on my face. "I'm not hungry, thanks."

"Well as you're not eating you might as well go then. You and Elena can be nice and early."

"Fine." I near shouted, standing up and leaving the kitchen without so much as a 'goodbye'. It really annoyed me how she would try and get rid of me as quickly as possible every morning – I was starting to wonder if she was hiding something.

I pulled into Elena's street just as she was coming from her house, a piece of toast hanging unceremoniously from her mouth.

"Wow, you're early. What happened?" she asked as she climbed into the passenger's seat, shoving the remainder of the toast she'd practically inhaled into her mouth.

"Mom pulled me out of bed, I mean she _literally_ grabbed hold of my leg and pulled me onto the floor!" I exclaimed in a serious tone, my arms flailing about in the air.

Elena burst into fits of laughter, choking on her toast, he face starting to tinge with an unnatural colour. I frantically jumped towards her, smacking her back as hard as I could as she gasped for air. After what seemed like a lifetime of panic, choking, watering eyes and me screaming like a girl, I managed to save her from turning purple.

When we arrived at Queen of Peace the parking lot was almost empty, which came as somewhat of a surprise considering how full it had been the previous morning. I wasn't sure whether the absence of cars was due to the fact that we were earlier than before, or people just hadn't wanted to be late on their first day back. I cut my thoughts sort and pulled into a double spot right near the front and removed my keys from the ignition. Elena and I were busy checking our hair and faces in the mirror when Damon and the guys pulled into the spot to the left of me.

"Girls are so vain." The annoying familiar voice of Klaus hit my ears.

I look up to see him getting out the passenger's side of Damon's car. I didn't bother arguing, instead flipped up the visor and get out the car. Elena finally decided to get out after five minutes of double-checking her hair and small amount of makeup, and me complaining. We headed off to the school and sat down at our usual bench in the courtyard. I made sure not to sit in 'Klaus' seat'.

"Elena, do you want a ride tonight? Caroline and Klaus have detention." Damon asked, smirking over at Elena who started to turn a shade of pink.

I groaned loudly. I'd forgotten all about my detention. I guess it was because the whole thing wasn't my fault, after all, Klaus had snuck up behind me causing us to drop out stuff and be late…idiot.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied sweetly, grinning girl-ishly at Damon who smiled back.

"What's wrong wif oo?" Stefan asked, sounding as though his mouth was full. How that guy managed to eat and all the time and stay so skinny was beyond me.

I lifted my head from the spot I'd been staring at on the ground to see he was eating a banana. "Attractive, Stefan." I stated sarcastically. He grinned widely at me, showing me his banana covered teeth. Gross. "Ugh – I _completely_ forgot about detention. I don't wanna go!" I whined, banging my head off the wooden picnic table dramatically.

"Please do that some more, after a while you may knock yourself unconscious and then we can all get some peace and quiet." Klaus said from where he was sat.

He'd been that quiet I'd actually forgotten he was there and him speaking just reminded me exactly how irritating he was and why I couldn't stand him. I didn't bother to lift my head to see the smug look on his face; he'd pulled it that often that I had a permanent picture burned into my mind. Instead I lifted my finger with little effort and flipped him off.

"Why were you guys late for that lesson anyway?" Damon asked, still smiling at Elena who had turned a shade of pink. I opened my mouth to speak but Klaus got there before me.

"We had to pick up all our stuff because _she_ bumped into me."

My head shot up from its position on the table top. "Excuse me? It was _you_ who bumped into me."

"You should have been watching where you were going."

"I was. You shouldn't sneak up behind people."

"I wasn—"

"—Look," Damon interrupted out little argument. "It doesn't matter who bashed into whom or who was sneaking up on who. The point is you both have detention and no amount of arguing will change that."

I cast a death-glare in Klaus' direction, which he returned with a one of his own, complete with a smirk. We sat outside for a while, mostly in silence apart from the odd comments about the weather and what not. When it came time for mass we headed off to the chapel and took our seats in the back row in our somewhat usual order, but with one change; I was forced to sit next to Klaus. The mass was uneventful; Klaus didn't bother to insult me once, just smirked at me out the corner of his eye.

The rest of the morning after mass passed by quickly, mainly because I spent most of it in a daydream. When the dreaded second lesson came round I went into Chemistry and took my seat next to Klaus. Philip and Gregory were deep in argument about some formula and what-not whilst I scanned the room. To my dismay Matt happened to notice me this time and seemed to think he _had_ to come over, ask me how I was doing, how my day was so far etc. As I didn't want Klaus to know how much I was annoyed by Matt, because knowing would only please him more. I sat and answered Matt pleasantly, asked him the same questions, smiled and laughed at all the right moments…fun huh?

After what seemed like an eternity of stupid forced girl-ish laughs and grins large enough to make my cheeks hurt he finally returned to his seat to wait the arrival of our teacher. I turned my head slightly in the direction of Klaus to see what he was doing, I was suddenly suspicious because he'd failed to insult me or make any comment for a good few minutes. Normally when I turned he would be either smirking or glaring, not this time, he actually looked sort of upset. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but the door to the chamber opened. I turned my head in that direction and my face dropped.

Oh.

My.

God.

Standing there in the doorway to the science chamber, a satisfied grin on her face was none other than Sister Margaret. The sound of groans and heads thumping off desks echoed throughout the stone chamber, but Sister Margaret seemed oblivious to the noise as she grinned widely and took her seat at the front of the class.

"Good morning all. You are probably wondering where Sister Francis is?"

What a way to state the obvious, of course we were wondering where the kind nun was. The whole class looked at her expectantly, leaning forward on their stools in case they missed what she had to say on the whereabouts of our much preferred teacher.

"Well I'm afraid dear Francis has taken sick so I will be filling in for her for the rest of the year."

Groans and thumps echoed louder each one lasting longer than the previous. Again, Sister Margaret ignored them and sat smiling, looking around to see who was in her new class. As her eyes darted towards mine and Klaus' table I could have sworn she scowled when her eyes landed on the two of us sitting together. She, after all, was the one who had to tend to us after all after the last time we were next to each other (the glue and pencil incident in case you've forgotten).

Once the noises had died down she made the decision we would be working in pairs with another person on our table, she was even kind enough to let us chose. Gregory and Philip paired up and started work immediately on the experiment on the board, leaving me with only one other person as a partner. Klaus.

I wouldn't have wanted to work with Philip or Gregory either; they were both too smart for my liking and made me feel stupid every time they opened their mouths. Way too boring and way too blah as well, but Klaus wasn't exactly my first choice either…well he was considering he was the only other person at the table, I suppose I could have worked with the small cactus in the corner.

Once we had all the brightly coloured chemicals set out in front of us we began to start work on the concoction. It was going okay, well, as okay as possible that is until we started to argue…then it all went horribly wrong.

As usual Klaus had to insult me. "You know you're a fu—" he stopped mid insult, looking down at the beaker before us.

I was shocked at him stopping, for a moment I thought he was going to be nice and actually think about what he was saying before he said it, but when I looked down I realised the real reason he'd stopped. The mixture inside our beaker was bubbling, rising slowly and pouring over the rim. A wheezing noise escaped as it bubbled more vigorously creating pops, bangs and a few smoke bubbles, which burst centimetres above the beaker.

I felt Klaus' hand grab my wrist lightly, pulling me backwards just in time. A loud bang filled the chamber, my head finding its way to hide in Klaus' chest. His arm moved around my shoulder as he buried his face into the top of my head. The entire mixture sprayed into the air, the beaker breaking causing bits of glass and concoction to splash out. I raised my head slowly to see chemicals and glass covering our entire half of the table and the floor, the yellow-ish substance swirling in the gaps between the grey stones on the chamber floor.

The entire class had stopped what they were doing and were now staring open-mouthed towards Klaus and I. Even Philip and Gregory had paused, test tube in hand and eyes wide. I looked towards Sister Margaret who had turned crimson, reminding me closely of a bull that had just seen red, I could have sworn steam came from her nose. She stood up abruptly, her chair banging against the wall causing a dint as pits of plaster and stone crumbled to the floor before she stormed towards us.

"You," she started, pointing her plump finger directly at us. "you two are utter disgraces! I thought one detention would have been enough to keep you out of trouble for at least a month!" her eyes were wide, bits of tatty grey hair sticking out from underneath her veil. "I was clearly wrong!" she took a deep breath to compose herself before speaking again. "You will both be serving detention every night for the next two weeks." With that she turned and headed for the door. "You can clean the mess up as well. Class dismissed!" and she left.

The students filed quickly from the room, leaving their solutions on the bench at the front of the class beside the door. I looked up at Klaus, both of us sharing a look of confusion and shock, his arm still around my shoulder. Once the students had all left Klaus' hand slipped from my shoulder as we smirked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.

"What the on earth happened there?" Klaus asked breathlessly, clutching his side and almost toppling over.

"No idea, but it was so funny! The looks on their faces!"

Once we calmed down and cleaned up the mess, which surprisingly didn't take long before heading towards the classroom door. I left the room still amused and giggling slightly as Klaus dropped some lemon sherbet into Philip and Gregory's test-tube on the way out, the mixture turning from blue to a greenish brown colour.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N: **_I don't like this chapter, it refused to turn out right...stupid thing. Thanks for your reviews though!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

We reached History to find no one there so we took our places at the back of the room, sitting in what would normally be Damon's and Stefan's seats next to the window. We'd been sitting for a few minutes talking about general things, our backs against the window wall when Damon and Stefan made their way through the door and to the back of the classroom, breathing heavily.

"There you two are! We went to your class to meet you but you weren't there, where were you?" Damon inquired breathlessly, leaning forward, hands pressed against the desk surface to catch his breath.

Klaus and I cast each other a look before bursting out laughing as the image of the looks on everyone's face in the science chamber popped up in our minds.

"We caused an explosion in the Chemistry Chamber!" Klaus managed to say in a high-pitched voice.

Normally I would have used his laughter as an excuse to annoy him, informing him he sounded like a girl then suggesting he was one, but we were getting along well and I didn't want to ruin the 'moment'. We'd even sat, laughed and had a decent conversation without a single insult being thrown, there was no way _I_ was going to be the one to break the chain of niceness.

Stefan sat down next to Klaus as Damon took the seat next to me, exchanging looks with his brother.

"Anyway, why are you in our seats?" Stefan asked in a formal manner, clasping his hands together on the table top. We just laughed more.

"We were here first," I replied simply through my chuckles.

"What's with you two?" Damon asked irritably looking between us.

"What do you mean?" we asked in unison, snorting as we attempted not to laugh.

We didn't have a chance to answer as Sister Margaret came briskly into the room and took her seat at the front. She took attendance, giving a snort when calling me and Klaus' names, then set us away with our work. We were all sat in complete silence when a first year came running into the room screaming that Jesus was chasing him and he was going to burn in hell. He screamed louder and ran over to her desk, dropping to the floor and clinging to her habit with such desperation and neediness. She looked around at the class to see us all staring directly at her, looks of shock consuming our faces. The trance she appeared to be in as she looked around soon snapped away with yet another scream from the boy, who she hurriedly removed from the classroom.

"What exactly happened in the lab?" Damon questioned, looking away from the incident that had taken place at the front of the class seconds earlier.

"We were arguing—"

"—That's more like it!" he interrupted enthusiastically.

I coughed, "As I was saying, we were arguing," I repeated. "We weren't paying attention to what we were putting into the beaker. Then this sort of wheezing pop came from it and all the chemicals started bubbling and pouring over the edge. Before we knew it the whole thing exploded all over our half of the table and floor.

Stefan lent looked Klaus up and down before leaning over the table to do the same to me. "It can't have been _that_ bad." He scoffed with a slight snort.

"Excuse me? You weren't there."

"Well it can't have been. You didn't even get hit."

"Only because I pulled her back out the way in time. If it wasn't for me it would have blown up in her face." Klaus interjected, shutting Stefan up immediately.

It was then that it occurred to me, Klaus had actually done something nice, something that in some small, weird way, showed that he cared and was after all human…and he did it for me.

"Aww, how sweet." Damon cooed, his head cocked to the side as he surveyed us.

"No. I don't like her but that doesn't mean I'd want her to get _physically_ hurt. Those chemicals could have been dangerous; it could have burnt her, poisoned her, or worse, killed her. I know she's a pain and everything, but I wouldn't want that to happen."

I looked to Klaus and gave him a small smile that he returned. Luckily Damon and Stefan didn't notice. I know Klaus had insulted me, calling me a pain and all that and what he did was something an civil human being would have done in the same situation, but under the circumstances I couldn't forget about it; his actions and his words wouldn't leave my mind.

"So," Damon drawled moments later. "Did you get away with practically blowing up the chemistry lab?" he twiddled his pen between his fingers and looked from me to Klaus and back again.

"Sadly no. We've got detention after school for the next two weeks." I grumbled, leaning my head on the desk.

"Cheer up. It must have been funny."

I lifted my head, swivelling round on my chair to face him. "Yeah it was, but it certainly wasn't worth a whole two weeks of detention with that old bat Mar—" Damon's hand suddenly clasped tightly over my mouth, my next few words becoming muffled mumbles as he turned my head round to face the front.

Standing there as if she'd never left was Sister Margaret. She must have snuck back in to 'surprise' the class. Her usual stern look was on her face, her hands clasped together round her rather large middle as she peered over her glasses, examining the room. I figured she hadn't heard what I said or I would have been hauled out of there faster than you can say 'nuns look like penguins'.

"Mr D. Salvatore. As much as I do not like to hear Miss Forbes' constant talking, I would appreciate it if you could remove your hand from her mouth, it's not very hygienic."

His hand dropped revealing my still open mouth as he sat up right. "Sorry, Sister." He muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. For some reason he'd always been scared of Sister Margaret, sure she was intimidating, but I wouldn't have went as far to say she was 'scary'.

"Thank you, Damon." With those words a rare even took place, Sister Margaret—the stone-faced nun—actually smiled. It was only a small smile, so small it wouldn't have been noticeable to some random passer-by, but any change from her usual scowl didn't go undetected by her students and certainly not by me. I guessed with her being so hard-faced a full smile would have resulted in her cracking entirely.

She sat back down at her desk, continuing to observe us as we went back to our work.

**~Lunch~**

"I don't like him!" I yelled at Kol for about the tenth time during lunch. He was sharing his little 'theory' with me that he'd thought up during his previous lesson.

From the moment I had come out of History and learned that Kol had been told by someone who he referred to as his 'secret source' about the events in the science lab, he'd been smirking at me. When I questioned him he simply replied that he'd heard about mine and Klaus close encounter. At first I was thought he was on about us almost being hit by chemicals, but I was wrong.

He then proceeded to re-enact the scene. Wrapping his arms around me in the lunch queue, pressing my head to his chest and stroking the top of my hair whilst exclaiming loudly 'I'll protect you my love', capturing the attention of every student in the cafeteria. I shoved him away and hit him a few times marching out with my food as he followed me out singing "You like my brother," over and over again.

"Who doesn't she like?" Damon asked, sitting down next to me with his lunch tray.

"Klaus, apparently." Kol stated simply.

"Of course she likes him, she's liked him since Kindergarten." Elena said though a mouthful of chocolate pudding.

"Attractive," I said sarcastically, "and correction, I _only_ liked him in kindergarten."

"You did?" Damon asked with shocked surprise that I'd actually admitted it.

"Yeah, he was from England and I thought he knew the Queen."

"What happened?"

"He stomped on my Popsicle stick house."

"Are you _still_ harping on about that?" Klaus asked snidely after appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Elena, Damon and Kol exchanged knowing glances and simultaneously looked down at their lunches.

"Well yeah, it's like you get some form of sick pleasure in destroying and running things that make me happy."

Klaus laughed and shook his head. "It was a house, I was what, five, six? Besides, you didn't even put it together properly, it would have fell apart anyway. I just saved you the wait."

I huffed and stood up from the table. "I'm getting a drink." I announced to no one in particular and stalked off to the vending machines on the other side of the courtyard, mumbling curse words under my breath.

The machine, just like Klaus, decided to be a complete pain in the ass and refused to take my dollar after several tries so I kicked it. Of course I hurt my foot in the process, the material of my Mary Janes doing nothing to protect my toes.

"Give it to me." I had collapsed onto the bench next to the soda machine so had to look up to see Damon standing looking down at my sympathetically. I handed him my dollar and started to nurse my foot as he smoothed out the creases of my money on the corner of the machine.

"I always knew you liked him." He said after a few seconds.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" I asked sarcastically, still rubbing my toes.

"Because you're always fighting."

I frowned up at him. "That doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does."

I looked at him for a while, and then it dawned on me. "So _that's_ why you broke up with me?" I shouted, standing up on my good foot.

"What?" he asked, not looking up from the machine where he was still smoothing out my dollar.

I grabbed his shoulder and spun him round. "You thought I liked Klaus so you broke up with me so I couldn't leave you first! Well guess what? I don't like him so you messed up big time!"

He laughed lightly, only succeeding in making me angrier. "No. I broke up with you because we're better off as friends."

"Typical. You couldn't come up with an original excuse, could you?"

Damon sighed and looked at me seriously. "Caroline, give me one difference from before we dated to when we dated?" I was about to say we were more affectionate, but he cut me off, "and don't say we kissed more." My mouth snapped shut and I glared at him. "Admit it, nothing changed when we started going out…well not really. We acted the same, went to the same places together and with the same people."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. He was making it all up, I knew it.

"I'm right. I'm always right, just admit it."

Okay, so in some strange way he was right. The only reason I was so upset when he broke up with me was because it was so sudden. I also didn't want to end up like my mother who started going from boyfriend to boyfriend after my dad left. When Damon left me I was alone again, something I really didn't enjoy. It made me feel useless and kind of weak. I wasn't a physically weak person or anything, but I liked the security of having him around, when he would wrap his arms around my waist from behind or pull me closer to him in a crowded corridor so he wouldn't lose me. That's what I craved, someone to protect me.

"Fine, you're right." I sighed in defeat. He smiled triumphantly, finally putting the dollar in the machine and pressed the button. "I could have done that." I mumbled.

"Yeah, but you were too busy picking a fight with it. You need to control your temper." He said, shoving the can into my hands. I frowned at him and he tapped my nose. "You know I'm right, and don't do that, you'll get wrinkles." He smirked at me knowingly. I stood up, popped open the can and walked away.

He was right. _Again_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour**

**A/N:** _Sorry this is later than when I usually up-date, my life's been sucking bott recently. I know the ending to this chapter sucks, in fact this whole chapter does, but the next one will be better...I hope. As always thanks so much for your reviews :)_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

My day after that seemed to get worse as it went on. I slipped on the newly washed floor on my way to my locker; normally I would have noticed the newly cleaned floor, but the matter of my two weeks' worth of detention with Klaus and Sister Margaret kept me rather pre-occupied. I guessed, the janitors were still in search for the 'wet floor' sign which some kid had stolen to be funny – I wasn't the only one with a wet patch on my uniform.

I spent the rest of the day walking around with a wet patch—which turned into a dark stain—on the back of my skirt and endure the giggles from most of the underclassmen who made remarks such as 'It looks like she's peed herself'. I was annoyed and on the verge of mauling one of the youngers and decided to cool off in the courtyard, only to rip a hole in the back of my sock when I stood up from the bench. I figured I must have been a slug in a past life and karma was out to get me. When my final lesson came round I was so relieved that I was closer to ending the torture that had been the day.

I went in and took a seat at the back of the middle row. I hadn't been sitting there long when a girl approached me. She was pretty with long blond hair.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, signalling to the chair next to me. I'd never seen her before. I shook my head. "Would you mind if I sit next to you? It's just…I don't really know anyone and don't want to be the weird new kid who sits on her own." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked expectantly at me.

"Nope, be my guest."

She smiled, pulled out the chair and sat down, propping her elbows up on the table and resting her chin on her hands. She sat there fidgeting around in her chair and playing with her hands.

"I'm Caroline by the way," I said loudly in order to get her attention, "how come I haven't seen you before?"

She glanced out the corner of her eye to see if I was the one talking before turning her entire body to face me. She had a huge smile on her face and a look in her eyes that made me feel like she could see right through me. "I'm Lexi, I've just transferred here." The smile on her face grew if possible wider as she practically started bouncing in her seat.

"Have you made any friends yet?" I leaned my elbow on the table, resting my chin on the palm of my hand. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well if that's the case, you can come and sit with me and my friends at lunch, and that's not a request, it's an order." I smiled at her and she grinned back excitedly, making me a little cautious of her.

I spent some of the lesson talking to Lexi and the rest of it daydreaming. At the end of the class I said goodbye to her and headed for Sister Margaret's room. My thoughts of how bad the day had turned out to be and how I thought it couldn't possibly get worse were interrupted by a cold, wet feeling on my side. I pulled back my blazer to see one of the pens in my pocket had decided to leak its black ink all over my white shirt. Super.

"Crap," I muttered to myself, examining the stain on my once clean shirt.

"Bad day, huh?"

I spun round to see Klaus standing behind me. Seriously, that kid just seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "Bad is an understatement!" I exclaimed loudly, too drained to even think up a sarcastic comment to throw at him. I guess he sensed something wasn't exactly right due to my lack of insult and decided to be sympathetic.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was kind of hoping your rebellious ways and sarcasm would have brought some life into the detention, but it looks like you're not in the mood so I'll have to find some other way to entertain myself."

I never thought it would happen, the day Klaus actually treated me like a human being and not some zoo attraction to make fun of. It was like the exorcist only it wasn't the devil who'd possessed Klaus, but another human being, a nicer one.

I rolled my eyes and started towards Sister Margaret's classroom. "Well it's nice to see our little bouts bring you some kind of joy."

"Well yeah. You just don't find them funny 'cause you take everything so personally." He said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

I laughed. I don't know why, but it was a genuine laugh. I guess there was truth in what he was saying, I just didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't that I didn't want to admit I took everything so personally, I knew that, but I didn't want to have to admit he was right…for once.

"No, I just find them arrogant. The only reason they amuse you is because you're the pain in the ass that starts them." I looked over to see him smile before turning his head to me.

"Not all the time."

"No, but most of the time." I stated, not even bothering to retaliate, and neither did he. He knew I was right and instead we laughed. We walked to Sister Margaret's in completely silence and it wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. We reached her classroom in good time to find the aged nun in a fluster, dashing about all over the place.

"You two, this week is becoming extremely hectic, wet floor signs disappearing, text books disappearing, pupils disappearing, graffiti." We both stood staring at her, wondering what the point of her useless information was. "So, I will be starting your two weeks worth of detention on Monday." She started, bustling past us. "Oh and Miss Forbes, please remove the stain from your blouse, fix your sock and make yourself presentable. You look like you've just been drafted out of war." With those final words she waddled off down the corridor.

For one of the very few times in my life I was speechless. I stood watching her disappear down the corridor, my mouth hanging open like a fish out of water.

"See you," Klaus called, turning to look at me with a smirk on his face before walking off towards the exit of the school.

I was in that much of a rage I didn't answer back and just stood there my mouth remaining open. I didn't know how she dared. I let out some form of 'Roar' and stormed from the school, kicking the floor every so often on the way to my car.

"Stupid bitch, who the hell does she think she is…" I muttered loudly to myself, grabbing my keys from my pocket.

"She's the head." A voice spoke from the direction of my car.

I looked up to see Klaus sitting on the hood, leaning back on his hands. "Get your ass off the hood of my car!" I shouted, waving my arms around in the air like a mad woman.

He smirked and casually hopped off. "Could I have a ride please?" he asked, the smirk he'd been supporting disappearing from his face and being replaced with a pleading puppy-dog eyed look.

I know I could have told him no, hit him with my bag before driving off and leaving him stranded at school, but I didn't, I was that fed up I couldn't even be bothered to get into a fight or debate as to why I wasn't going to give him a ride.

"Whatever, get in." I grumbled, unlocking the car and getting in, Klaus followed suit. "You going Damon's?"

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, fiddling with the bag on his lap.

"Good. We'll go to mine so I can get changed and drop my stuff off, then we'll go to yours so you can do the same and we'll pick up Elena while we're there."

"Sounds good to me."

Even if he didn't want to do that it's not like he was actually going to argue after I kindly decided to give him a ride without any discussion or arguments. The journey was a silent one, Klaus could tell I was in a foul mood and was wise enough not to speak apart from to remind me to turn the wheel. We soon pulled up outside my house.

"Come on, I'm not letting you sit in the car on your own…no offence or anything but I don't trust you." I said, unclipping my seatbelt and looking at Klaus.

"Um, okay…" he replied slowly, doing the same and getting out the car.

Klaus had been in my house before, but he'd never been in my room, it was the only place when Damon and I were dating that we could go to truly be alone without anyone following or making inappropriate sexual comments. Elena knew to leave us alone after I explained to her that even though I loved my friends, Damon and I needed a little space from them so it could just be the two of us.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called, dropping my bag on the floor beside the door.

"How was your da—Oh, hello Niklaus." She smiled widely, a bowl of what looked like cake mix nestled under her arm.

"Hi Ms Forbes." Klaus greeted, flashing her one of his smiles that he reserved specifically for greeting parents.

"Please, call me Liz, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you, yourself?"

"I'm doing fantastic thank you, how's your mom? She wasn't at book club last week."

"Sh—"

"—Look, as much as Klaus would love to chat with you, we've got places to go and people to see." I said ushering Klaus towards the stairs.

"Okay, okay." She said, holding her hands up defensively. I cast her an apologetic look whilst practically pushing Klaus up the stairs to which she smirked and winked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes before she returned to whatever she'd been doing. Klaus stood, back pressed up against the stair wall, allowing me to lead the way.

"You can sit in my room while I get changed," I said, suddenly realising how it sounded. "I'll be in the bathroom of course, I'm not gonna get changed in my room while you're in there." I corrected, making sure he understood what I mean and didn't get any funny ideas. I led him into my room, his eyes scanning around the place.

"Nice room," he commented, examining the items on my dresser.

"Thanks, you can just sit there," I signalled towards my bed. "You can have a small look around if you want but don't touch anything." I said to him before walking out of the room and into the bathroom. I came out a few minutes my hair looking ruffled, dressed in black skinny jeans, and a white floral blouse. I found Klaus lounging on my bed, his head rested on my pillow.

"Comfy are you?" I inquired as he smirked at me.

"Very, your bed's amazing." He complimented.

"Well lap it up while you can because you won't be on it again." I said, pointing my finger at him and putting on my shoes.

"Aww, and here's me thinking we'd be on it together at some point in time." He replied sarcastically, flashing me yet another enticing smirk.

"Haha, come on dreamer." I replied, grabbing my black jacket from the back of my chair. Klaus got up from my bed and we walked down to my car. Klaus hopped in the other side as someone caught my eye over the other side of the street – Lexi taking out the trash dressed in deep purple, black blouse and a black jacket with chains. Being such a kind and welcoming person, I invited her to come to Damon's. She accepted my invitation and hopped into the back of the car and Klaus joined her after I informed him how Elena would want to sit in the front and wouldn't hesitate to attack if she didn't get her own way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour**

**A/N:**_ Thanks for your reviews, mucho appreciated :) I beat my lack of motivation and wrote this at work. Wham! was on the radio so if the lyrics to 'I'm your man' appear anywhere could you let me know, but try to ignore that they're there? Cheers and enjoy. *Flaps cape about and makes a dramatic exit*_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When we went to pick up Elena, Klaus got out and went into his house a couple of doors down. It wasn't long before he returned in black jeans and a rather worn looking grey jumper. He got into the back and started up a conversation with Lexi.

After what seemed like an hour of waiting, me honking the horn numerous times, Klaus telling me to 'keep my wig on' and me throwing a water bottle of his head—much to Lexi's amusement—Elena came from her house dressed in one of the brightest outfits I'd ever seen her in; blue skinny jeans, a pink top and pink dolly shoes. She took her usual position in the front and immediately went into some rant about a girl in her English class, the man down the block and someone named 'Bo'.

I didn't feel like listening to her riveting on so I switched off and turned my attention to the conversation going on between the two people in the backseat of my car. Klaus and Lexi were looking extremely cosy in the back, deep in conversation. I could have sworn I heard the words 'Movies, you, me, Wednesday', but wasn't too sure because of the loud complains coming from Elena.

We arrived at Damon's to be greeted before we even knocked by an extremely hyperactive Damon and to find Kol was already there. We all made our way into the living room, spreading out all over the place. Elena decided to steal the remote and force everyone to watch the run through of 'Friends'. Damon and Stefan attempted to prise the remote from her hands but they were unsuccessful. The brothers even tried the line 'It's our house' before attacking which resulted in Stefan being bitten and Elena stating she was a guest and they had to do as she said. After a few more unsuccessful attempts and a few minor injuries they slumped onto the sofas and admitted defeat.

I curled up in a ball in the corner of the sofa, my eyes on the TV, the picture of the living room before me disappearing from sight. I must have dozed off 'cause the next thing I heard was the sound of Stefan and Elena arguing. I opened my eyes and sat up yawning.

"I think you woke up sleeping beauty over there."

I looked to the other side of the room where Klaus was lay on the other sofa, smirking at me. Even though I knew he was being sarcastic, I felt my cheeks get hot and quickly shrugged it off and rolled my eyes in hopes he wouldn't notice.

"Elena, can you _please_ change the channel? Nobody wants to watch this."

Elena was jumping up and down in front of the TV whilst everyone lay about with bored expressions on their faces. She looked around at us all before shaking her head. "Nope, besides, they haven't gotten to the triple bill yet."

"Fine, I'm going to get food."

"Could you get me some ch—"

"—No." I interrupted Klaus mid-speech before walking into the kitchen and raiding the cupboards. After scouring the shelves I decided to eat some cookies. I picked up the box, noticing it didn't feel like it had any in. As I examined the contents I could feel someone behind me.

"Hey Lexi." I greeted after turning round to see who'd joined me.

"Hey," she said, walking over to the pantry, "just getting the chips you refused to get Klaus." She held up the bag, shaking it slightly.

"You should have made him get up off his butt and get them himself." I opened the cookies and shoved one in my mouth before sitting down at the table. Lexi paused in the doorway, breathed deeply then turned round, sitting down on the chair opposite me.

"Um, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

If my mouth hadn't been full of mushed up cookie—or I hated her enough to spray her with the mashed up substance in my mouth—I would have either been nice and said 'go for it' or been sarcastic and said 'you just did' before grinning manically. As my mouth was full and I liked her, I just nodded.

"Is there something going on between you and Klaus?"

I shook my head and swallowed. "I can't stand him and I've given up on being civil to him if that's what you mean?" I shoved another cookie in my mouth.

"No, it's just…I thought you two kind of had a crush on each other?"

I almost chocked. I grabbed a napkin from the roll in the centre of the table and spat the remainder of my cookie into it. "What gave you that absurd idea?" I questioned, folding the napkin and placing the cookie box down on the table top. I had an idea of where the conversation was going and I knew if I were to attempt to eat again it was almost certain I would choke.

"Well, it's just you're always fighting and arguing…"

"Yeah?" I cast her a confused look. "What's your point?" how anyone could think Klaus and I liked each other when we acted the way we did was beyond me.

"Well you kind of remind me of little kids. They boy has a crush on the girl, but he doesn't want his friends to know and even though he's friends with other girls, he doesn't want the rest of the guys to think he likes this particular girl because they're all friends with her – so he's mean to her so they don't suspect." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What made you bring all this up?"

"Klaus asked me to the movies tomorrow night and if you like him I won't go. You've been so nice to me, accepting me into your group and stuff, I wouldn't want to do something like that if it would upset you."

"Look, I don't like Klaus, he doesn't like me. So you go on that date and have a good time."

"You sure?"

"Yes. The whole thing will be perfect…if you like sarcastic morons."

"I'm not entirely sure I do, we might not click."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

"Thanks," she smiled, so I smiled back, "I'll see how it goes." She grinned one last time and nodded before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Why did everyone think I liked Klaus? Why did they think that we were meant to be together? All the suspicious questions had actually got me questioning myself. Did I subconsciously like Klaus…did he like me? Was his teasing really just a way of covering it up? Some of the things he said to me when we were alone, even if it was in sarcasm made me suspicions heighten, especially his line about the two of us being on my bed together.

I shook the thoughts from my head, not wanting to read too much into what was most likely an innocent sarcastic comment. After a few minutes I got up and returned to the living room, sitting on the sofa between Lexi and Elena. The remote had been taken from Elena's grip, I'm not sure as to how, but everyone was sat around watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. I cast my eyes around the room.

Stefan was upside down in one of the chairs, a pair of sunglasses he'd acquired threatening to fall off his nose. Damon was spread out on the sofa opposite so there was no room for anyone else to sit there with him, I guess he must have thrown or dragged Klaus off at some point.

A hint of light flashed in my eyes, when I looked I realised it was the light from the TV reflecting off the chain around Klaus' neck. He and Kol were sat on the floor, leaning back on their hands to stop themselves from falling. I chuckled to myself as I looked towards Kol to see his wild hair was complete with bits of chips, most likely put there by Damon who was tucking into the bag that Lexi had brought for Klays.

I wasn't sure what it was about Klaus, he wasn't exceptionally good looking in my opinion, but for some reason most of the female population in the school would give anything just to have him speak to them…even the most popular girls loved him, just none of them would admit it, but it was clear from the way they would stare or flash a sly smile in his direction.

"Drooling now are we?" Elena cooed in my ear, reminding me closely of Damon.

"No. I zoned out and my eyes just happened to land on him." I hissed defensively, casting her a glare.

"If you say so…" she smirked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and turning her attention back to the TV.

The movie was uneventful apart from Elena's constant grinning and Damon getting hit in the eye by the remote when Kol discovered the extra addition to his hair. This then led to a full on boy fight which Stefan and Klaus felt they needed to be involved in. By the end Stefan's sunglasses were wonky, Kol's hair was bigger and messier than usual, Klaus got squished after the dreaded words 'pile on' were shouted and Damon looked like a pirate.

When Elena and Lexi left I was stuck on my own with the boys who were still fighting in a pile in the middle of the room.

"Oww!" Damon whined from somewhere under the pile of bodies. He soon managed to pull himself out and crawl over to me.

"What happened?" I asked irritably, feeling a lot like a mother hen. He lifted up his shirt to show me a small red dot on his pale tummy from where Kol had kicked him. I rubbed the spot and gave him a hug before he crawled back over to the pile.

The fight finally calmed down slightly to the point where the chances of someone losing an eye were pretty much non-existent. I was sat on the sofa in a daze, not really paying attention or listening to the guys who seemed to be in some form of argument over chips. My stare at the floor was broken when Klaus crawled away from the guys who started up a mini-fight and stopped right in my eye-line, pouting up at me.

"Want to give me a ride home?" he pouted, "Please?" he asked, giving me his best puppy dog eyes before a mischievous smile formed on his face.

"Ugh – fine! Jeepers Mikaelson, you don't half bug me sometimes."

Klaus placed a hand on me knee, rubbing his thumb lightly over the denim and sending a twinge through my leg from the contact "You know you love it really." He removed his hand and I looked at him to see him smirking, only it wasn't his usual obnoxious looking smirk, but a surprisingly sexy one. I half-smirked back before putting on my shoes.

What's happening to me?

"Kol, do you want a ride?" I questioned, looking towards the younger Mikaelson.

He smiled and shook his head, "No thanks, me and Stefan are heading out."

I nodded, waved and headed out the door. "Hurry up Mikaelson or I'm leaving without you!" I shouted back to the house as I unlocked my car and climbed in.

"Coming love!" Klaus' voice called from where within the house. He appeared in the doorway moments later with Damon. Damon lifted up his shirt—which I presumed was to show Klaus his 'injury'—before pouting and rubbing the spot. Klaus gave him a quick hug before walking down the path.

I wound down the window as he approached. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Um…yes?" he cocked his head on the side slightly, probably wondering if it was a trick question.

"Well don't get on my damn nerves then!"

I would the window back up as Klaus walked round the other side, got in the car and sat there silently, fiddling with a thread on the sleeve of his sweater.

I chuckled to myself. Did I actually scare him?

He cast me a sideways glance, "What?" he questioned, still fiddling with the tread.

"You," he looked confused. "you thought I was being serious didn't you? About the whole ride thing?"

He started tying the thread around his finger, making it go purple. "Well – yeah. I couldn't really tell if you were being serious or not and I really do need a ride so it kind of freaked me out."

I burst out laughing before pulling away from the curb. "Well I never expected an honest answer." I smiled. After a few minutes drive I pulled up outside Klaus' house.

He somewhat smirked to himself before leaning forward slighting and looking right into my eyes. "Thanks," he near whispered.

Until then I suppose I'd never really realised how nice his eyes were – after all he seemed to be constantly scowling at me. I'll admit at first I honestly thought he was going to kiss me, or at least attempt too and was midly disappointed that he didn't.

I leant forward until my lips were inches away from his, "No problem," I whispered before sitting back to take in his reaction.

He was looking at me wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open slightly. I now knew how to get a reaction from Klaus – all I had to do was pretend to come onto him.

"I'll—um—I'll see you at school." He swivelled round in his seat and got out the car, stopping halfway up the path to turn round and look at me.

"Bye!" I called, smirking to myself. He smiled, pulled his sleeves down before turning round and walking onto his porch, seemingly talking to himself. I pulled away from his house, looking at him in my rear-view mirror to see him stood there, tugging at his sleeves as he watched me drive down the block.

I carried on driving in silence, allowing my thoughts to play havoc in my head. Does Klaus really like me, or was he just looking for a reaction? Did I really want him to kiss me? Would I have kissed back if he had? I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling; we'd never been on friendly terms. Lexi's words popped into my mind, making me realise that he was only ever nice to me when we were alone. Maybe she was right, but there was only one thought in my mind.

Would he be nice to me after what had just taken place?

As I fell into bed I decided not to let the questions play on my mind any longer, it wasn't worth the hassle or the headache. As I tried to shift the thoughts I drifted into an uneasy sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour**

**A/N:** _Sorry this is late, the Sims sucked me back into their addictive little world...again, the sneaky little buggers. As always thanken you muchly for your reviews, they make me chuffed to bits :)_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I woke up early the next morning without having a goodnight's sleep. My head was so full of thoughts it kept waking me up throughout the night to share any new theories it had on the situation. Most of which were absurd. I got out of bed and had possibly the quickest shower of my entire life before getting dressed and going downstairs.

"Morning, mom!" I called chirpily as I walked over to the kitchen table and took an apple from the fruit bowl.

The plate she was washing dropped from her hands into the water, splashing it over the rim of the sink. She pun round quickly, "You're…you're up?" she asked in disbelief, her voice high-pitched and a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah, what's your point?" I questioned, taking a bite from the apply and sitting down on one of the wooden chairs.

"You're _never_ up this early. I _always_ have to drag you out of bed." I shrugged. "Have you got something on your mind?" I shrugged and shook my head.

Okay, so I was lying to her, but I couldn't exactly tell her it was more a matter of who was on my mind, not what. She would have only turned embarrassing and tried to start match making. Klaus had been in my head all night and he wasn't going away, the incident in the car replayed over and over in my head.

"Are you okay? You seem miles away."

"Oh…erm—I'm fine mom, just peach. I'm gonna go now, bye!" I got up quickly and kissed her on the cheek before going into the hallway. I looked at myself in the mirror, took a deep breath, picked up my bag and car keys and left the house.

I got in the car and drove to Elena's house. I knew for a fact she wouldn't be ready yet, but it wasn't really Elena who I came to see. I sat in my car and turned up the radio, happily sitting there tapping my hands on the steering wheel when I saw him. Klaus was up in his bedroom, right in front of his window. He obviously wasn't ready, he was wearing black boxers and a grey t-shirt, his hair looking rather unruly, making me figure he'd just gotten up.

I sat there watching him as he ruffled his hair, yawning before walking from sight for a few moments. He came back to the window, his hands grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt and began lifting it up. I was frozen to the spot, my eyes fixed on him. A part of me was screaming for me to look away and that I was acting like a creep, but I couldn't, I was in a trance.

"Hey, why are you so early?" I jumped back in my seat, startled at the sound of Elena knocking on the window. I quickly turned down the radio and wound down the window.

**Shit.**

"What were you looking at?" she asked considering I didn't answer her first question. She stuck her head into the car through the open window so it was next to mine, looking in the direction I'd been staring. At first confusion flooded her face before it turned into a huge grin. "Oh. My. God! You pervert! You were watching Klaus take his clothes off, weren't you?"

I was going to deny it, but there was no point, I'd been caught in the act and there was no excuse I could come up with. Well apart from that I was bird watching, but that wasn't exactly believable.

"You like him don't you?" she cooed, prodding my arm through the open window before giving me a sickly sweet smile.

"No!" I answered abruptly, shoving her finger out the way.

"Why were you perving on him then?" she raised her eyebrow at me and folded her arms across her chest.

"I just wanted to see…if he had a nice body. That's all. There's no harm in looking."

**Liar.**

"And?"

"And what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, does he have a nice body or not?"

"I wouldn't know." I pouted, "You interrupted before he took his shirt off."

She made a grunting noise, reminding me closely of a troll. "Well, I'm going to get ready. I'll be back in a few minutes." In all the awkwardness I hadn't noticed Elena was wearing baby blue pyjamas complete with bright pink sheep. I chuckled as she waddled up the path and into the house, trying to keep her fluffy pink slippers on her feet.

Once she'd shut the door I looked back to Klaus window but he was no longer there. I turned up my radio and closed my eyes, leaning back into the seat and singing along quietly. I heard a door open, the direction wasn't really clear but I presumed it was Elena, but when I opened my eyes I was surprised to see it was Klaus. He had just come down his path and sat down on the sidewalk, obviously waiting for Damon to turn up. I sat there watching him as he looked around, his eyes met with mine so I quickly turned my head in the opposite direction, mentally cursing myself for being so stupid.

I was praying he hadn't seen me looking at him, it would only boost his ego which was already close to maximum capacity. My mind begging was interrupted as loud music sounded next to my car before a voice spoke.

"Hey, what you doing here so early?" I turned my head to see Damon and Stefan looking at me. Damon's car was facing in the opposite direction, his window was right next to mine whilst Kol and Klaus climbed into the backseat. I didn't even remember seeing Kol, but he did always seem to just appear out of nowhere.

"I came to pick Elena up."

Okay, so I missed bits out, but at least I wasn't lying completely.

"Why so early? You should have known she wouldn't be ready." He lent his arm on the open window and leaned out slightly.

"Well I was awake and didn't feel like sitting in the kitchen being interrogated by my mom who wanted to know what was on my mind that made me get up."

I was getting irritated. Why was everyone so shocked I was up early? And more to the point, why did they all keep asking?

"So…what's on your mind?" Damon grinned at me, his eyes wide and a smirk on his lips.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep, that's all." I waved my hands around abit.

"Did something happen between you and Klaus last night? You're both acting…strange."

"You do realise I'm sitting right here?" Klaus piped up from the back of the car whilst hitting Kol and Stefan who were making kissy faces at him.

Damon ignored him. "Oh. My. God! You kissed, did you?"

"God no! I wouldn't want to catch something." Klaus yelled abruptly, giving me an evil smug look. Just when I thought he was being nice he had to go and say something like that.

"Exactly, as if I'd go anywhere near him. I wouldn't even if I was desperate and he was the last creature alive."

The grin on Damon's face grew wider. "Okay then…if you say so."

"Morning people!" Elena called happily from her doorway. I turned my head away from Damon, but I could still feel him smirking at me and Klaus' eyes burning holes into the back of my head. The guys all greeted Elena as she got into the car, putting her feet up and pulling out a rather squished looking chocolate bar from her pocket

"What are we waiting for? We gonna go or not?" she asked, her mouth full to the brim with chocolate, a bit of it dropping out and onto her skirt.

"Very attractive Elena." I said giggling at her as she tried to remove the chocolate mark from her skirt but only succeeding in smudging it more. "See you at school." I called to the guys before pulling away, looking in my rear-view mirror to see Damon turning round in the middle of the street and almost crashing into a fence. How he'd managed to pass his test was beyond me, he drove like a lunatic.

I soon pulled into Queen of Peace car park, closely followed by Damon who was singing loudly. He stopped and turned off his engine, the blaring radio coming to a halt. I wondered if it had ever scared the crap out of him when he turned on his engine without remembering he'd left his radio blasting.

"Wow, how early are we? No one's here!" Damon exclaimed excitedly as he looked around the deserted car park. I guess we were early. "Woo, we can riot!" he added, banging his hands on his steering wheel enthusiastically.

"I hate to burst your bubble boy, but we've got mass." I reminded him. His face dropped immediately.

He sat looking in thought before another grin appeared "But until it's time for mass we can riot!"

"Actually we've got to go and see about our English assignment, so come on." Elena called, opening the door. Damon, Stefan and Kol groaned loudly as Damon banged his head off the steering wheel, the horn beeping loudly. We all got out, Damon, Stefan, Kol and Elena heading off at a quick pace towards the school, leaving me alone with Klaus.

I walked off towards the school at a slow pace, my bag slung over my shoulder. I knew Klaus was right behind me, I could hear his footsteps crunching on the gravel. His pace seemed to quicken slightly until he was walking along beside me.

"What the hell do you want, Mikaelson? Can't you just leave me alone for once?" I glared at him as I quickened my pace. I heard him sight before he caught up with me again.

"I just wanted to talk about earlier. I'm sorry for saying those things." For once in his life he actually sounded sincere. I was mildly taken back by the fact he'd actually bothered to apologise for something he'd done, normally he'd just claim it wasn't his fault and that I was getting offended for no reason.

I sighed. "Then why did you say them?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him, only to see him shrug his shoulders before looking sheepishly at the ground. I shook my head and walked off, he didn't seem to follow which was a good thing as I would have most likely killed him.

I threw my bag into the holding room before entering the chapel, Klaus walking in behind me. I knelt down at the pew, my hands joined as I pretended to be in prayer in order to avoid having to talk to Klaus. He came over and knelt down next to me, his arm pressed up against mine. The twinge happened again so I shuffled along the kneeler only to have him move closer.

"Piss of Klaus." I hissed quietly.

His head remained down and his hands joined. "Sshh, we're in God's house." He muttered, turning his head to the side to smirk at me.

I had the sudden urge to punch him, but I knew the consequences of violence and would have most likely ended up in detention every night for the rest of my school days. As much as I would have loved to punch him, it really wasn't worth it so instead I chose to glare at him. He suddenly moved his hand and prodded my arm. I was about to start shouting but people had started to come into the chapel and the nuns were stood in their usual places at the back, their hands joined whilst their eyes scanned the room for anyone misbehaving. The mass went by relatively quickly and Klaus refrained from touching me, he did however continue to smirk while I chose to glare.

After mass we all went our separate ways. I grabbed my bag from the holding room and went to my locker, throwing everything inside and taking out my things for the next lessons. I was in the process of scrambling through the small mountain of rubbish at the bottom of my locker in an attempt to locate my pen when I heard the one next to me open. I knew it was Klaus, he always slammed his locker, even when he wasn't in a mood. I closed mine to see his smirking face right behind the door. I nearly shit myself and jumped backwards. I hadn't been expecting him to be staring like that…well I hadn't been expecting him to be looking in my direction at all.

"What do you want?" I hissed trying to walk past, only to have him block my way.

"To talk."

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk, especially not to you." I stated, trying once more to walk around him.

This time he pushed me back into the lockers, placing his hands either side of me so I was trapped. I was infuriated, I felt like kneeing him in the groin, but the words of my mom after she saw me knee Damon in the balls entered my head. 'Jane's son got kneed in his privates only his went right up there. He had to have a testicle retrieval operation.' Even though I couldn't stand Klaus I wouldn't have wished that upon him.

He stood there smirking at me, looking right into my eyes. I felt like he had x-ray vision and could read everything that was going on in my head. I was about to shout when his face started to move closer to mine, but unlike the night before, he wasn't stopping. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was about to burst from my chest. His lips were inches from my own, I could actually feel his warm breath hitting my skin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour**

**A/N:** _This isn't anywhere near as interesting as the last one, sorry. I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Thanks for your reviews :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Put her down please Mr Mikaelson. That is inappropriate behaviour in school." We looked down the corridor to see Sister Marta standing with her hands on her hips. "Please get to my lesson and I've been told to inform you that Sister Margaret has had a change of heart. You will both be serving only one detention and it will be tonight." She pursed her lips. "Now move before I have to add back the detentions she kindly deducted."

I pushed Klaus' arm out of the way and stormed off to English, sitting down in my seat. I was doing fine until he walked in moments later, reminding me that I had to sit next to him. Thankfully he didn't say a word, he didn't even smirk, just acted as though I wasn't even there. My mind was racing now, making me question even more if he liked me. I was even more curious to know what he would have done if Sister Marta hadn't interrupted.

He remained mute throughout the entire lesson and just kept glancing at me when he thought I wasn't looking – succeeding in making me extremely paranoid. When the bell rang I was actually glad to get to Math, even though I loathed the subject, Klaus wasn't in the class and neither was anyone else who would interrogate me. I knew Lexi wouldn't pry, she didn't seem like the type and would most likely just accept whatever excuse I gave her for my lack of concentration. I slumped down in my chair next to her and dropped my bag on the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning in her seat to face me.

"Everything, my life sucks big time." I flung my arms in the air dramatically, slouching in my chair some more.

"I'm sure it doesn't. You're just being dramatic." she chuckled, doodling on her hand. "Anyway, what's happened?" she looked at me expectantly.

For a moment I wanted to tell her everything, get an outsiders perspective on the situation, but I remember she had a date with Klaus and it would be cruel to tell her that he may have just tried to kiss me when in a few hours she would be going to the movies with him. Even though I loathed the thought of them being together, I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"Just Sister Margaret giving me a hard time." I lied. For once Sister Margaret hadn't given me a hard time, but then again I still hadn't had a lesson or detention with her, so there was plenty of time for that statement to come true.

"Oh…"

"I really need to think." I said and bashed my head off the desk a couple of times before leaving it there.

When the lesson was over I left Lexi to find Elena and the guys in the Cafeteria. We had been forced to move indoors due to the dramatic change in climate. I went to my locker to hang up my blazer and put my books inside. I heard someone making their way down the corridor, whistling happily before stopping right behind me and giving a small cough to get my attention.

"What?" I asked coldly, presuming it was Matt as he was the only person who whistled happily in school.

Even if it wasn't Matt I didn't care. So what if yet another person got the impression I was some horrible bitch? When there was no reply I turned to see Matt standing smiling at me as though I'd just given him a compliment.

"I'm walking you to lunch." He said simply, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Wow thanks! I've only been coming here for the past five years and I still can't seem to find my way to the cafeteria on my own. Will you come to the toilets with me and hold my hand?" I inquired dryly. He just laughed at my sarcasm. I didn't get what it was with Matt, I could be a complete and utter asshole to him, yet he would never cast so much as a scowl in my direction. I used to even imagine him smiling in the scenario in my head where I would inform him I'd just murdered his cat.

I closed my locker and headed for the cafeteria, Matt walking along next to me. "Aren't you sick of bothering me already?" I asked a few moments later.

"Aww, don't you enjoy the rare and glorious moments we share together?"

If anyone else had said that to me I would have taken it as a snide comment and went kung-fu on their ass. But not Matt, he sounded so charming, it made me want to smile but I managed to keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah, they're magical." I replied, sarcasm dripping off every word. "Anyway, I'm surprised I haven't been mauled by your fan club already."

As I spoke a freshman came down the corridor. As she passed us she grinned widely at Matt, her cheeks turning pink as he returned it before she cast a dirty look in my direction.

"See what I mean? Your little groupies think I'm going to steal their knight in shining armour. They'll end up hitting me with their teddy bears and Pop Tarts."

He laughed again, opening the cafeteria doors for me. "Don't remind me. I've already been asked to prom by _seven_ girls and it's only October."

"Oh, how tragic! I can't begin to imagine how much pain and agony that would cause for you." I held the back of my hand to my forehead dramatically. Matt laughed again, clearly unfazed by my cynicism.

We stopped in the centre of the cafeteria, something I didn't actually realise until now. I never normally entered the centre, I used to walk in and make a dart for the far right corner table, practically hugging the walls to get to where my friends always sat. My thoughts of making a move were broken when one of Matt's friends called him over to his usual table just a few meters away. All of the 'popular' kids used to sit near the centre whilst all the others who were considered minions, gathered around.

"I guess your fan club aren't the only ones who think I'm going to ruin your God-like image." I stated, using my eyes to signal towards Matt's close friend Tyler.

"Um – I just think Tyler isn't over you turning him down last year."

"What a moron, I told him I was going out with Damon." I scoffed and turned to head off to my table as I was starting to feel rather exposed.

Matt touched my arm light so I turned back round. "I'm having a Halloween party, I'd like you to come. You can bring some friends along as well."

I raised my eyebrow. Halloween was Klaus' birthday, but he wouldn't mind if I went to Matt's party instead. Every year Elena and Damon threw him a 'surprise party' and by now it was no longer a surprise. The parties were never any good and no matter how many times Klaus said he didn't want one, they insisted on making a huge fuss anyway.

"Okay then, I'll let them know." I said. Matt smiled at me, looking impossibly cute so I couldn't help but smile back. What the hell am I doing? I thought to myself.

"Good." He grinned wider.

The smile on my face however turned to a look of shock when he kissed me. He actually bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I stared at him as he continued to smile. I could see his friends looking over completely gobsmacked. I went to say bye but the words wouldn't form, so instead I turned round and hurried over to my table, sitting down and staring straight ahead in shock.

"You okay? You look like you've just witnessed a murder." Elena looked at me whilst biting into a pear.

"Or you've just caught two teachers going at it in the janitors closet." Damon smirked over at me from round the other side of the table.

"No, I'm fine…" my voice was high-pitched and I was confused, Matt didn't like me, not like that. I wasn't his type, surely he kissed all the girls who were his friends on the cheek. I placed my hands over my eyes and closed them tight, allowing my mind to wander freely without feeling like I was being scrutinised. Me and Matt? Happy, loved up, dating the most popular guy in school…I suppose it would be nice—No! It would be another disastrous relationship which would end up with Matt hating me like most of the guys in the school.

Ever since I started Queen of Peace I'd been known as 'The Heart Breaker'. It had originally been 'The Ball Breaker', but it changed when the guys realised I'd only ever kneed one guy in the balls. I decided then and there that if Matt asked me out, I would simply turn him down.

"You don't look fine." Stefan said through a mouth full of chocolate pudding.

"Well I am." I said, slightly abruptly. "Where's Klaus?"

The second the words spilled from my mouth I regretted them. Brining up Klaus wasn't the best idea for a change of subject as they all cast each other grins. "Ugh, just forget it, I don't care! And don't start with the whole Klaus bullshit."

They started acting in that way since I told them about liking Klaus in Kindergarten and they all found it highly amusing when I mentioned his name or they caught me staring at him when I was in one of my dazes. My question was answered anyway when Klaus came to our table, followed closely by Katherine Pierce.

"Hey everyone." She said, her voice was so naturally seductive it made me sick.

I didn't understand why most of the school saw me as some form of Harlot when Katherine walked around the place seducing every male who was in her eye-line. All she had to do was call them 'babe', hug them, then flutter her eyelashes. After that they would be drooling and rolling around at her feet.

She was one of those girls who was so naturally pretty, you hated her for it. She had long brown hair which possessed perfect natural waves that I could only dream of. Her skin was so creamy and pure, not a single blemish in sight. He deep brown eyes would stare right into your own, her lips pouting perfectly when she talked and her figure was to die for. All in all she was pretty much perfection.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a fake grin as she sat down. We had the pleasure of her company at our lunch table the previous year when she'd been dating Klaus. Another thing I resented her for.

"How have you been Katherine?" Elena asked in a bored tone whilst looking at her nails.

"Good."

"Oh – I've been great, yeah really super, thanks for asking." Elena replied sarcastically, propping her chin on her hand and smiled widely. Katherine obviously didn't get what she was trying to say – she was too busy shuffling along the bench to get as close to Klaus as possible as he moved in an attempt to distance himself from her.

"Well, Elena, I need to talk to you in private." I stood up and flattened down my skirt.

"Hey, why can't we come?" Damon whined in a desperate attempt to escape the awkward atmosphere at the table that was increasing by the second.

"It's girl talk, Damon."

Damon pouted. I half expected him to tell me that he could be a girl for a bit, but instead he huffed.

"Maybe I should come too?" Katherine asked in a way that made me want to rip out her voice box.

"I don't think so, this doesn't concern you," I said snottily. "Well, I'll see most of you at lunch." I gave everyone a genuine smile and cast Katherine a fake grin before heading off to the girls toilets with Elena.

"Make it as quick as possible, bell's gonna go."

"Okay, right. Me and Klaus were in my car the other night, I dropped him off at home and he started to lean in—"

"Elena gasped loudly before grinning. "No, before you ask he didn't kiss me, so just shut up and listen." She nodded her head, the grin remaining on her face. "But I really thought he was going too. Well anyway, today before English he pinned me up against my locker and started moving towards me again, but this time he wasn't stopping." Elena was listening intently, hanging onto my every word, leaning further and further forward in anticipation, her hands to her mouth. "But Sister Marta came and he had to back off."

A loud squeal came from Elena's mouth followed by her enveloping me in a huge hug before jumping up and down shouting 'I knew it'. I watched as she danced around the bathroom in circles, her arms flailing around in the air and a manic grin consuming her face. "Wow, this is so good."

"Um, no. Have you forgotten all about the small matter of Klaus' date with Lexi tonight?"

She suddenly stopped jumping. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She paused with a downhearted look on her face, but the grin soon returned. "Anyway, who cares? As if that's going to go anywhere. It's not like they suit each other. He's too much of a butt and she's too…too, cool for him."

"What, and I'm not?" I questioned, placing my hand on my hip and pouting at her slightly.

"That's not what I mean." She stated, doing a small twirl. I didn't get what she was so happy about, sure she believed Klaus and I were meant to be together, but she could have been a little more considerate towards how Lexi would feel if she ever found out.

"Well what do you mean?" I questioned, wanting to know how she'd get out of the hole she was digging herself into.

"She just doesn't suit him, you're _perfect_ for him." She grinned widely.

"Because we're both un-cool butts?" I quirked an eyebrow.

She waved her hand around, a little too close to my face for my liking. "Don't be like that, you're cool, just in a different kind of way." I scowled at her. "At the end of the day what I'm saying is that her and him, they won't work, they can't work. You and him, you're like a match made in a warped little version of heaven."

I was going rebut the statement but before I could open my mouth the bell rang. Elena barely muttered a goodbye before she skipped quickly from the bathroom, leaving me standing there looking at the spot where she had once been stood. I quickly shook myself back to reality and headed for my next lesson.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour**

**A/N:**_ Sorry this took longer than I expected, but it is longer than the others. This one's probably filled with a fair few mistakes, my beta's gone AWOL. As always cheers for your reviews, they make me grin like the Cheshire Cat :)_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I reached my Physics class in surprisingly good time. I sat down on my stool and was soon joined by Stefan who sat on my left, then Damon who sat on my right and then Klaus sat next to him, making sure to keep his distance from me.

"So, are you going to tell me what you had to talk to Elena about so urgently?" Damon inquired, his chin propped up on his hand as he looked at me, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Howsaboutno."

"Aww, please? I'll be your best-est, best-est friend?" he pouted slightly.

"You already are, so tough luck." I stuck my tongue out childishly before smiling smugly.

Stefan cleared his throat. "I thought I was your best-est, best-est friend?"

I looked over to see him looking at me expectantly. "Aww, of course you are, you all are!" I exclaimed a little too loudly, pulling Stefan into a hug.

"Miss Forbes, when you have decided to detached yourself from Stefan, will you please get your things out ready to start?"

I looked up at Sister Lorraine. "Sorry Sister." I said quietly, releasing Stefan from the hug before rubbing my nose.

The lesson was its usual boring self, the only form of entertainment being Damon throwing pencils half-way across the room when confusion managed to get the better of him. Klaus remained surprisingly quiet apart from the odd laugh when Sister Lorraine shouted at Damon for nearly taking someone's eye out with a pencil.

When the bell went I hurried to my locker and got my Chemistry equipment. As I was walking away Klaus came speeding down the corridor, skidding to a halt in front of his locker. I reached my class and sat down. Moments later I heard hurried footsteps running down the corridor, as they reached the chamber they slowed and Klaus appeared in the doorway just as the bell rang.

"Just in time Mr Mikaelson. I thought for a moment I would have the pleasure of _another_ detention with you." Sister Margaret peered over her glasses at him. He walked over to our table and sat down next to me, breathing heavily.

"What, needed a cigarette?" I cast him a smirk which he returned with a nod.

"Miss Forbes, Mr Mikaelson. Need I add back the detentions which I ever so kindly deducted?"

"No Sister." We said in unison.

"Right, good. We'll have silence then." She stood up from her chair. "Now, after our last disastrous lesson, I have decided we will not be participating in any practical experiments today. Instead you will be doing questions from your text books."

These words were met with groans and the sound of heads bashing off desks. Sister Margaret ignored this and turned around, writing the question numbers down on the board. When the lesson was over I deposited my stuff in my locker and got my equipment for the lesson after lunch so I could ensure I wouldn't be late.

I entered the cafeteria and went over to our table on the other side of the room. To my dismay Katherine was there, sat next to a rather uncomfortable looking Klaus. I made my way over and sat on the opposite side of the table next to Damon.

"Why didn't you kiss her silly? She is your girlfriend, there's no need to be shy because I'm here." Katherine gave myself and Damon her sickly sweet smile. We however just let out uncomfortable coughs.

"We're not together anymore." Damon informed her whilst poking at his potato.

She gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Oh, I am _so_ sorry."

I cast her my biggest fake smile. "It's okay, you're just lucky it's not a touchy subject anymore or I would have had to kick your ass."

Katherine seemed to think about what I had said for a moment before laughing airily, her nose scrunching up. I dropped the grin and gave her a look of what I hoped came across as pure hatred.

"Did you guys hear about Matt's party?" Kol asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and changing the subject before someone—meaning Katherine—got hurt.

"Yeah, he invited me earlier." I replied, taking a bite from my sandwich.

"Yeah, I saw and it was _so_ cute. He kissed her on the cheek and everything." Katherine squealed, making me hate her existence even more.

Silence hit the table like a large steam train as her words drifted into their ears. Forks stopped on their way to open mouths as they all gawped at me. I felt like a fish in a bowl or an ugly animal at a zoo.

"What?" I asked like it was nothing. In fact it was far from nothing, Matt and Klaus were completely taking up all my headspace and leaving me with a rather large headache.

"What do you mean _what_? It was sweet, he's crushing on you." Katherine informed me, popping a grape in her mouth and smiling, her nose creasing up slightly.

"No he isn't. He just asked me as a friend. It was a friendly kiss on the cheek, it didn't mean anything." I rubbed my nose, the whole situation was starting to make me feel rather uncomfortable and Katherine's presence wasn't exactly putting me at ease. "Besides, I'm sure he does that to all his friends who are girls."

"Sweetie, trust me. He _doesn't_." She moved her mouth to exaggerate the pronunciation of the word 'doesn't'. My blood was boiling.

"Katherine?"

"Huh?" she turned to face me before smiling. "Yeah sweetie?"

"Okay, one, don't call me sweetie. Two, keep your nose out of _my_ business before I rearrange it and three, why the hell are you sitting at our table?!" by the time I was finished I was standing up, my hands pressed firmly against the table, glaring down at her.

Katherine moved back on her seat, her mouth open as I continued to glare, refusing to break eye-contact. "R-hude!" she exclaimed as she stood up and walked off to her usual table, her hair swaying back and forth. I watched her sit down and start talking to her little cronies and pointing in my direction.

I sighed and grinned with success before sitting back down as if nothing had happened. Everyone on the table stared at me with their mouths open. They knew I had a temper but they hadn't expected it to erupt like that in the middle of the cafeteria onto one of the most popular and influential girls in the entire school.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I told Elena about my detention, got pestered in Biology by Damon who wanted to know what was going on between Matt and I. As I went to my locker I was in such a bad mood. Everything was getting on top of me and the situation with Matt was the worst part of it. I was paranoid through all my lessons, every time Matt looked at me I wondered what he was thinking and whether or not what Katherine had said was true.

Before detention I went to take a drink from the water fountain and the tap soaked my blazer and shirt. My shirt ended up going see-through, the black and pink bra I was wearing underneath was in plain view. I headed off to Sister Margaret's room carrying my blazer. Klaus was already waiting outside leaning against the wall. Sister Margaret came bustling out of the classroom.

"Right, deposit your bags in the classroom, pick up a box from the table and follow me." She said sternly, pointing to the far table which contained two boxes. "And Miss Forbes, put your blazer on, it's cold outside."

We dropped out bags on the table and picked up a box. Sister Margaret took big strides for a lady which resulted in her already being halfway down the corridor as Klaus and I came from the classroom.

"Nice bra." Klaus looked up from my chest, smirked at me and headed off after Sister Margaret.

"Hey, you better watch it pervert!" I shouted before putting on my blazer, grabbing a box and hurrying after him.

As we reached the corridor leading to the courtyard I wrinkled my nose, realising I was carrying a box of latex gloves and Klaus was carrying a one filled with black bin bags.

"Uh, Sister—" I began but she immediately interrupted me.

"Over the past few days the senior courtyard has been left in what can only be described as a mess. Graffiti on the walls, garbage and cigarette butts strewn across the lawn – which might I add shouldn't be in school grounds in the first place." Klaus looked at me, his eyes widening. I had the same thought he had, the gloves and trash bags were now no longer a mystery and the question I was about to ask had been answered.

"The custodians have had to put up with this type of behaviour and disrespect for school property for years. I'm sure they would love an easy days work where they are able to go straight home to their families, but this isn't the case." Sister Margaret turned the corner. We scurried after her as she continued. "They are left to clean up the mess you and your fellow students make, while you go home to relax, watch television and utterly abandon any work which you are expected and required to do."

Most of the students would have felt so ashamed, guilt springing up on them as Sister Margaret spoke to them in the exact same way she had spoken to us. I on the other hand could only feel the anger boiling up inside me as she continued to rant. I noticed Klaus' jaw stiffen as well when we stopped outside the doors leading to the courtyard. I'd never seen him so angry, even when in an argument with me he remained so calm as I threw insults and him and he shot some back.

"With all due respect Sister," I started heatedly. "The upperclassmen aren't the only ones who tend to vandalise and Klaus and I certainly aren't the ones who made all this mess. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying we don't deserve a detention, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't take all your frustration out on us."

Sister Margaret looked at me over the top of her thin-framed glasses. "Very well, you will clean the courtyard to the best of your abilities. I've provided you with gloves and trash bags. The custodians have set out supplies to help you remove the graffiti from the walls. I will be in my classroom grading papers. If you need me, just yell. The window facing the courtyard will be left open." With that she turned on her heels and walked back in the direction we had just come from.

"Well…" Klaus started, cracking his knuckles.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the graffiti ridden wall. I grabbed a pair of gloves from the small cardboard box I'd been carrying and threw it behind me. I didn't really care if Klaus had caught the box, or if it'd hit him in the face. I would have much preferred the last one.

"Well it's nice to see you're completely ignoring me now." Klaus muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up! I'm freezing to death and just want to get this over and done with. Do you realise what the cold does to my skin?" I turned round to glare at him.

"It's nice to have bad mood Barbie back

"Excuse me? Did you just compare me to a plastic doll?"

"You are blonde."

"So are you and you've got curly hair but I don't call you cherub, do I?" I retorted, immediately regretting saying something so stupid.

He snorted. "No. That would be like you're almost being nice to me and then hell would freeze over." I could feel him smirking behind me. I opened my mouth to say something back but decided against it. No matter what I said he would just brush it off and then come up with an even better comeback than my own.

I lifted the sponge from the bucket of soapy water and started scrubbing frantically at the walls, only to realise that soapy water wasn't going to remove the brightly coloured writing and drawings from over the past few weeks, they were mostly done in permanent marker.

I looked around the courtyard to see how much work we really had to do. The grass was littered with single-serving milk cartons, empty bags of chips, crushed soda cans and the occasional sheet of crumped up homework. We definitely had our work cut out for us, but Klaus seemed unfazed by it all. He was sitting on top of the lunch table our group occupied when the weather was endurable, his gloves sticking out his back pocket. He was writing something on the table with a pen.

"Y'know, we're supposed to be cleaning up the graffiti, not adding to it." I informed him in annoyance at his lack of help. He smiled, but didn't look up from where he was sitting at the table. "Oh I see. You're puttering your name at every seat on the table so no matter where I sit you'll be able to kick me out and remove me from the table completely."

He laughed and shook his head, still not looking at me. I decided to ignore him ignoring me and scrubbed away at the wall. Around half an hour later the only thing I'd managed to remove was a quarter-sized drop of bird poo.

"I need turpentine to wash this off, not dish detergent!" I yelled, throwing the sponge into the bucket and causing the water to splash up over the rim.

"That's why I didn't offer to help you." Klaus said as he walked over and stood beside me.

"Oh thanks," I replied bitterly, annoyed by the fact he didn't bother to tell me before. We both stood side by side staring at the wall covered in a mural of teen angst and profanity.

"Just come help me pick up rubbish from the grass. You wouldn't believe how many cigarette ends I've found."

"Most of them are probably yours."

Klaus laughed and walked away, ignoring what I said. I followed him, grabbing a garbage bag from the box he'd been holding. I walked along the edge of the wall and started picking up pieces of trash. I was glad Sister Margaret had been nice enough to give us gloves, some of the stuff I found was pure rank. I stared at the ground as I walked, scanning for anything of the non-gross variety to pick up when I collided with Klaus. Again.

"That's what landed us in detention in the first place." He smirked.

"Maybe if you weren't in my way." I stepped around him and continued my search.

"Maybe if you watched where you were going." He quipped.

I turned around and pointed a half-exploded pen at him. "Well mayb—"

Klaus stepped towards me and placed an un-gloved hand over my mouth. "Caroline, just shut up." He told me before dropping his hand and turning round.

I threw the pen at him. It bounced off his back but he ignored it completely and walked over to our usual picnic table. It bugged me how he completely ignored it, if he'd thrown a pen at me I would have went ballistic and tried to poke his eyes out with it or something.

"I wonder when we can get out of here." He wondered, putting his feet up on the bench seat and sighing loudly.

"What's wrong? Having a nicotine craving?" I asked sarcastically, removing my gloves and throwing them into the nearest trash bag.

"Well yeah, bu—why are you having a go at me? You don't get onto anyone else for smoking."

"Yeah, but I have a problem with everything you do." I sat on the table top, keeping some distance between myself and Klaus so I could avoid another little incident like earlier. I wasn't quite ready to find out what would happen if we were interrupted.

"What? You hate me that much?" he asked whilst laughing.

I looked at him, his smile was contagious but I somehow managed to keep a straight face. "No, I mildly hate you. If I really hated you it would be obvious."

"Like Katherine you mean?"

"Yes, like Katherine. Speaking of her brings me to a point. What exactly was she doing at our table?" I raised my eyebrow at Klaus.

"She told me her locker was stuck but it opened on my first try, no surprise there. After that she just sort of followed me…" he ruffled the back of his hair.

"She's a sneaky one."

"Yeah, if sneaky translates into cheating bitch."

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Klaus' face, he somehow managed to look annoyed and confused at exactly the same time. "Well just be glad you've never had a clingy girlfriend."

"What?" he furrowed his brows, looking towards me in confusion. "You've never had a clingy boyfriend." He informed me with a smirk, acting as if he knew everything there was to know about me.

"I know, I got rid of them before they could become too clingy." I chuckled.

"Wow, we need help…" Klaus rested his elbows on his cheeks and cupped his chin in his hands, staring off across the lawn.

"No we don't. We're in high school, we're supposed to have loads of failed relationships, all of which help us grow later on – it comes with the territory." I ruffled the top of my hair and sat back, crossing my legs. I placed my hands down on the table behind me for support and felt a sharp pain shoot through my left palm.

"So you're some sort of dating expert now?" Klaus asked.

I wasn't really listening, I was too busy examining my hand. I looked down at the table behind me to find the culprit, only to see that 'Caroline' had been carved into the discoloured wood of the picnic table with a little flourish underneath.

"Like it? It's my version of a truce. Now when I sit there you can kick me out." He smiled smugly at me.

"No." His smile dropped. "I don't like it. You've put me sitting next to you." I stated, putting my finger on the worn edges where he'd carved his name the year before which sat only inches away.

"You're sitting next to me now." He said softly with a smirk. We were somehow sitting closer than before, our knees centimetres from touching.

"For the time being." I said just as quietly. It was another one of them moments, the ones where I could have sworn he was going to kiss me. My heart rate picked up as he seemed to be leaning forward as I subconsciously did the same.

"I see you've finished early." We jolted apart and turned our heads to see Sister Margaret standing near the doorway. I quickly scooted away from Klaus and hopped off the table. "Bring everything into the hallway for the custodians and you'll be free to leave."

I nodded and went over to get the bucket of water from by the wall as Klaus grabbed the bags filled with garbage. I took my time so I couldn't have to walk back to Sister Margaret's classroom alone with him. I walked painfully slow towards the bucket and noticed Klaus seemed to be taking his sweet time to pick up the bags. When I finally reached the bucket I lifted it with both hands and turned around to see the double doors leading into the school closing and Klaus and the bags were nowhere in sight. I suddenly hated being alone in the courtyard and quickly went inside, leaving the bucket with the discarded bags. I walked up through the deserted halls and up the stairwell to the classroom. As I arrived Klaus was just leaving.

"Goodbye Caroline." He smiled as he passed me, hitching his bag up onto his shoulder.

"Bye," I finally choked out. He looked back and smiled at me over his shoulder before disappearing into the stairwell.

I took a deep breath and shook my head before walking into the classroom. I grabbed my stuff as Sister Margaret continued grading papers at her desk.

"Am I right to presume you won't be late to my class in future Miss Forbes?" she didn't look up at me, just continued moving her red pen of doom over the paper in front of her.

I turned in the doorway to face her, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Have a good evening Caroline." She finally looked up from her papers and in one of her rare moments smiled softly at me. I couldn't believe it, not only had she proven me wrong and that she did know my first name, but she'd actually smiled.

"You too Sister." And with those words I turned and hurried out of the classroom, digging through my bag in search for my car keys.

The day had started out as simply a case of bad luck and had turned into a twisted episode of _The Twilight Zone_. At first it had felt as though a black cloud had been following me around all day and once it had gone I presumed I'd be in for a calm day, but what I hadn't expected was for an unspoken harmony to develop between myself and the two people I thought I would _never_ get along with. The entire thing was bizarre.

"My sanity is going down the toilet." I mumbled to myself when I reached my car and still hadn't located my keys.

"Probably." I heard someone say. I jumped and spun round to find Klaus sitting on the bumper of my car. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." He smirked.

"Jesus…don't do that!" I exclaimed, clasping my hand to my chest in an attempt to calm my racing heart

"My name's Klaus, but you can call me Jesus if you want."

I was almost tempted to smirk. "Shut up! And what have I told you about my car?"

"You told me not to sit on the hood. I'm sitting on the bumper." He replied smartly before hopping off.

I was still in the hunt for my keys so decided not to say something smart back. "What do you want anyway?"

"Uh, do you think you could give me a ride?" he asked almost timidly, his stupid smirk disappearing.

I placed my hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow at him, it was my turn to smirk. "Oh, asking for favours now? I don't know, I might be too crazy to drive."

Klaus tilted his head back and groaned. "Can I please have a ride? I promise I won't make any more comments about your sanity."

I smiled and sighed. "Fine, but not until I find my keys." I answered, stating the obvious.

I put my bag down on the hood of the car and started tearing through it once more. I could have sworn I'd put my keys in there. My mind started racing with a million things varying from someone stealing them from my bag to mice taking them and dropping them down a drain. My weird thoughts were interrupted when I felt Klaus move next to me. Instinctively I pulled my bag away, thinking he was going to start going through it as well. I was about to give him a lecture about personal belongings when he reached into my blazer pocket and pulled out my keys, dancing them in front of my face.

"Didn't check there, huh?" he asked with a smirk. I grabbed the keys from his hand. "And don't worry, I wasn't going to go through your big bag of everything." He added, poking my bag before walking round the other side of the car.

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the car, grabbed my back and jumped quickly into my seat, shutting the door with a considerable amount of for to block out the cold harsh wind.

"I hate the winter." I muttered, starting the car and rubbing my legs for warmth.

"It's October." Klaus corrected. I shook my head and started fiddling with the heater.

"So what." I noticed Klaus twirling an un-lit cigarette in his fingers whilst I messed about with the heater. "Light up if you want. I was just kidding about before."

Klaus shook his head and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No, it's okay." He looked uncomfortable sitting there with his bag on his lap and his hands on top of that.

"No really, I'm used to breathing in second hand smoke. We wouldn't want you going into withdrawals now, would we?"

He laughed and pulled out his lighter, winding down the window slightly as to not let too much of a breeze into the car.

"So is every detention as thrilling as that one?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot onto the road.

"No. We normally just sit in a classroom in silence." Klaus took a drag on his cigarette and flicked the ash out the window.

"I think I would have preferred that."

"But then you wouldn't have got to talk to me." He smiled his usual smug smile.

"Who said I liked talking to you?" I inquired rather harshly. This time the smile on his face faded. We pulled up into his street and I flipped down the visor.

"I was only joking." I chuckled, looking towards Klaus. "I just hate what the wind does to my hair, it's messed up, it looks like I've just come from the country s—"

Klaus interrupted. "—Now that's one thing I _don't_ miss about having a girlfriend. You look beautiful, stop complaining."

My mouth snapped shut as my face began to get warmer. No one had ever called me beautiful…well apart from Damon and Elena; the term more commonly used was 'hot'.

"Aww look, I made you blush. Elena would have just punched me and snorted." He cooed. I realised he had meant it in a friendly way and quickly changed my look of embarrassment to a glare.

"Shut up!" I punched him in the leg.

"Oww, oh so violent."

"Come on, I know you like it when I play rough." I looked at him seductively as he just gawped at me. "Aww look, I've made you speechless. Damon would have just played along with me." I pinched his cheek lightly.

He didn't swat my hand away, swear, play along or even glare, just continued to gawp at me. I smirked at the look of shock on his face and lent forward to him, my lips inches from his ear.

"Now get outta my car." I kissed him on the cheek. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I did it like it was a common occurrence. I looked at him to see his cheeks at the slight tinge of blush as he gulped before getting out of the car. "Later Klaus." I smirked at him and drove off, not giving him time to answer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour**

**A/N:** _This chapter decided to be a pain and didn't turn out how I wanted and it's probably got a fair few mistakes hiding from me. Also the next one might take a while to get out...I failed to learn from my past two years mistakes and still haven't started Christmas shopping. Ugh. Anyhoo, thanks for your reviews, I appreciate them lots and lots like Jelly Tots and Batman plots :)_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The next morning I woke early once more, for some reason all I thoughts in my head woke me up at 6:00am and after tossing and turning I realised I couldn't fall back to sleep. I dressed quickly and left the house, making sure to shout a quick 'bye' to my mom who was bustling around the kitchen. I unlocked my car and slumped into the driver's seat with a sigh before rubbing my temples. I was way too early to go and pick Elena up, but that did have its advantages – a chance of seeing Klaus.

Instead of going to Elena's I drove to the coffee shop in town and got two lattes, one for myself and one for Elena before turning up at her house. She came out a few minutes later, I waved frantically at her as she came down the path. She quirked an eyebrow and got into the car, casting me a peculiar look.

"How the hell can you be so happy on the mornings – hold on, is that coffee I smell?" she questioned, her eyes widening.

"You bet, present!" I near screamed before shoving the coffee cup right in her face.

"If we weren't in my car right outside my house, I'd have sex with you right now." She said, taking a large gulp of the coffee, only to burn her tongue. "Ahh, it tastes so good." She exclaimed, making a rather disturbing noise that if anyone heard they would think she was having an orgasm. We sat for a few moments drinking our coffee in a peaceful silence…well apart from Elena's noises. Once we were done I started up the car and headed off, driving past Klaus as he was stepping out of his front door.

We arrived at the school in good time and headed to the chapel. Sister Margaret was there, kneeling down near the front deep in prayer. We walked past her so we could sit in the aisle nearest the window, at least that way if the mass got too boring, we could look outside and wish we were the birds.

"The two of you smell like a coffee shop." She commented before we even had a change to sit down. "Go sort it out, now." I didn't know what to say, the woman always found something to complain about when it came to myself and Elena, she was just never satisfied. If she wasn't complaining about our uniforms, hair, way of speaking or general behaviour, she was complaining about the way we smelt. We both groaned and left the chapel.

"What the hell was all that about?" Elena near screeched. I was about to start ranting but stopped when the guys game round the corner.

"What have you two darling rebels been up to now? Another make-up incident?" Damon questioned, peering at our faces.

I slapped him lightly across the face. "How rude, and no, she's now moved onto the way we smell." He quirked an eyebrow. "Apparently we smell like a coffee shop and the woman does not like it one bit." Before I had a change to say anything else Damon had pulled myself and Elena closer and started inhaling deeply. "Damon, what the hell?"

"Sweet, sweet coffee." He sighed, breathing in deeply again.

"He's been banned from coffee. He went kind of loopy a few weeks ago after he didn't sleep for four days." Stefan informed us, grabbing hold of Damon and pulling him back.

"Okay, well I certainly won't be drinking coffee on a morning again, not if he's gonna be like that." I informed them, casting Damon a peculiar look. "Come on Elena, let's go." I grabbed hold of Elena's arm and pulled her down the corridor. She hadn't really been with it, just stood there whilst the weird scene played out. "What's up with you? Coffee gone to your head?"

"No. Did you see the look Klaus gave Damon when he grabbed you and started sniffing near your neck? He looked like he was about to rip his head off or something."

"Don't be so silly, Klaus always looks like that." I joked and chuckled but stopped as I noticed how serious Elena looked.

"He looked really mad."

"Well I don't get why, me and Damon are just friends and besides, it wasn't like he just grabbed me, he grabbed you as well and it wasn't as if it was for no reason, or he was trying to hit on me." I rambled in annoyance as we reached our lockers. I opened the door and hunted around in the bottom for a bit before finding some mints and body spray. We quickly sorted ourselves out and returned to the chapel. Once again I was forced to be right next to Klaus. Throughout the mass he didn't say much, just kept turning his head to look in Damon's direction. I couldn't see his face but I was pretty sure he was scowling.

After mass I hurried to my locker, getting my things ready for mass. I was in the middle of rummaging through the bottom of my locker for my protractor when Damon appeared behind me. "Maths is cancelled."

"You're not in my class."

"All Maths lessons are cancelled, the teachers are at some meeting to discuss the curriculum or something."

I didn't mean to, but I didn't trust Damon's explanation. He'd done it before, told me one of my classes was also cancelled, only for me to be caught by a nun ditching class and land two weeks' worth of detention. "Oh okay, go wait in the common room, I need to talk to you about something."

"You not coming?" he questioned, signalling in the direction of the common room and making to head off.

"Uhm, I'm just gonna check my books for the rest of my lessons are here."

He pondered a moment, "Um, okay then."

I felt guilty about not trust Damon, but the way I saw it, I couldn't be blamed. He was well known for pulling little stunts for his own amusement. Once I was sure he was out of sight I hurried off down the halls towards my Math class. As I approached I noticed a yellow piece of paper stuck to the door. I didn't have go up and read it, I knew what it was for. I turned on my heels and quickly hurried to the common room, praying that Damon wouldn't notice how long I'd been.

"You went to check, didn't you?" he questioned the second I stumbled through the doors. He was sat in one of the arm chairs, a book open in his lap. He looked up to see my reaction.

"No!" I shouted defensively, trying to look as innocent as possible. "I was just checking my books were there."

"Yeah, because that takes over ten minutes." He rolled his eyes and closed the book, placing it on the table in the centre of the seating area.

"My lockers a mess okay, that's not a crime, is it?" I took a seat on the sofa.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "You should learn to trust me a bit more."

"Yeah, because that's always turned out so well. Those two weeks' worth of detention were to die for."

"So you did go and check?"

"I never said that…"

"But that's what you meant." He accused in a sing song voice.

"I wonder how Klaus' and Lexi's date went." I thought out loud. Okay, so I wanted to distract from the fact that I had gone and checked my lesson was definitely cancelled, but I also wanted to use Damon to find out as much information as possible about Klaus date with Lexi. I didn't want to go right up to her and ask myself, I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it if she told me exactly how great things had went and how he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. In fact, I think it would have killed me to hear it.

"It wasn't a date." He stated casually, not bothering to elaborate or look in my direction.

"Excuse me?"

He raised his eyes from staring at his finger, "It wasn't a date." I looked at him blankly. "You're best off asking Kol."

"Why Kol, why can't you just tell me?"

"Just ask Kol and thank me later."

"Yeah okay," I got up and practically ran towards the door before stopping and turning to look at Damon. "Uh, do you know where he is?"

"Library."

My face twisted. "Seriously?"

"Yeah I know, I was surprised he didn't have to ask me for directions."

"Will you be okay on your own?"

He cast me a look that said 'are you serious'. "Caroline, I'm a big boy now, I tie my own laces and everything."

"Are you sure?"

"I, Damon Salvatore of sound mind and _very_ sound body am sure that you can go and investigate and leave me sitting here alone, relaxing with my thoughts."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Damon, bye." I darted out the door, Damon's 'bye' becoming a faint mumble.

I entered the library to find Kol sat at a table in the corner, his head down as he scribbled away on a piece of paper. If I hadn't been in such a hurry to find out what Damon was talking about I would have stood and observed him for longer, maybe even taken a video. After all, seeing Kol do any form of work in his spare time was a rarity.

I threw myself into the seat opposite him, my hands banging against the table with a loud thud. "Kol, why wasn't the date a date?"

He looked at me like I was wearing knickers on my head. "Um, hi Caroline, are you high?"

"No, Klaus and Lexi, why wasn't it a date? Damon said to ask you."

"Oh, that," he grinned widely, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I sent him in there for me." He twirled his pencil between his fingers as he observed my reaction.

"What?"

"She was in one of my classes, I thought she was hot, he agreed to go on a fake date, find out what she was like so I can swoop in and charm the pants off her…metaphorically speaking of course, I'm not a creep." I gawped at him. "Besides, he knew it would get under your skin so he jumped at the idea."

"Kol!" I scalded, scowling at him.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to bug you. I thought he'd just go on the date secretly."

"Why does he want to 'get under my skin' as you chose to put it?"

"He likes getting a reaction out of you, making you jealous."

"Why?"

"Because it's proof to him that you really do care." He stated in a dramatic way, screwing his face up and pretending he was about to cry.

"Do you have to be so sarcastic." His face returned to normal, "and for your information, I don't care."

"You're sat here asking me about the date – you care. But I don't, although I do wish you'd both just get over yourselves and do something about it, it's annoying having to listen to you harping on about much you hate him when in reality you want to sh—"

"—Kol! Can you please not go there."

Kol snorted. "How do you know I wasn't going to say 'Show how much the other person means to you', huh?"

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Because it's you, nothing with you is ever innocent. Anyway, I have some stuff I need to do." I got up from the chair and adjusted my skirt.

"You're going to harass Lexi about it, aren't you?" he questioned, looking up at me whilst chewing on the end of his pencil

"No!"

He raised his brows. "Don't lie Caroline, it really doesn't suit you, plus you're really bad at it." I pouted, "Well just put in a good word for me, y'know, tell her what a nice, sexy, charismatic, charming, fun guy I am and how I'm perfect boyfriend material."

I gasped. "You want me to lie?" He glared at me. "I'm joking, of course I will, but I won't overdo it…we can't have you coming across as desperate now, can we?" his mouth dropped open. "Well, I'll see you later." I waved and headed towards the door.

"Bye, happy investigating!" Kol shouted, only to be shushed my the librarian.

**~Previously~**

"Bro, I need a favour." Kol stated, taking a seat next to his brother.

"A favour?" Klaus inquired sceptically, raising an eyebrow. From past experience he'd learnt that Kol asking anyone for a favour was a recipe for disaster.

"Don't look so worried, it's not _too_ tasking."

"What is it?" Klaus inquired in a bored tone. He was pretty sure he wouldn't want to do what Kol had in mind, but there wasn't any harm in asking exactly what it was.

"I need you to get to know someone for me."

"Why? You've never had problems with getting to know anyone in the past, if anything you need to learn about personal boundaries."

"Look, there's this girl—"

"—Isn't there always?"

"I like this one a lot, she's called Lexi. Can you just ask her on a date, get to know a bit about her so I can swoop in like some weird knight in shining armour."

Klaus raised his brow. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because I'm your brother," Kol smiled.

"So?" His smiled dropped.

"It'll give you something to do?"

"I have plenty to do." Okay, so he was lying, he didn't have plenty to do, but he wanted more of an incentive and he wanted to see exactly how much Kol would give him.

Kol paused, a thought popping into his head and a smirk on his face, "It'll really bug Caroline."

Klaus stopped what he was doing and raised his eyes, a smirk on his face. "Interesting. If I go on this date, you have to tell me everything Caroline's got to say about, agree to that little brother and you've got yourself a deal, now, what exactly do you want me to find out?"

**~Back to Present~**

Much to my dismay I couldn't find Lexi anywhere, despite rushing around the corridors and asking pretty much every single person I came into contact with. The rest of the morning was dull in comparison, the only form of entertainment taking place in Religion when Elena got thrown out and given a detention for taking the lords name in vain when a spider landed in her hair. After that incident the entire lesson turned into a shambles, everyone deciding Elena's outburst had been so funny that they were no longer able to work in silence and took to throwing papers balls at each other. I actually felt sorry for Sister Genevieve, she sat at her desk, looking around helplessly at the paper war that had formed right in front of her. She even let us leave early, something I was thankful for as I'd left my Biology book at home and needed it for next lesson.

I quickly headed to the library, they always had spare text books dotted randomly on the shelves from students who'd accidently left theirs after studying. I was busy looking through the shelves that I didn't notice Klaus enter the library. I spotted the book I was looking for, but it was located a few shelves higher than I could reach. I was thinking of a strategy to get it down when Klaus just had to interrupt.

"Klaus, what the heck are you doing? We're in a library." I hissed loudly as he pushed me harder into one of the shelves.

"We need to talk."

"Talk?" he nodded. "Well with you talking really doesn't seem to work." I tried to walk away but his hands held firmly onto my shoulders.

"It would work if you would just listen to me."

"I don't want to listen to what you've got to say, just leave me alone." I shoved him hard causing him to stumble backwards, but he regained his balance quickly and shoved me once more into the shelf. I glared up at him, clenching my fists but all he did was smirk… well smirk and move his face closer to mine, again. My thoughts started going wild, there was no nuns around to stop us, no one knew we were there…well no one that I knew of. I could feel his hot breath on my lips again and a part of me was screaming for me to make him stop, but I couldn't, the part that wanted him to kiss me was winning.

"Klaus…Klaus, you here?" the hissing voice of Damon called from round the other side of the stacks.

Klaus sighed in annoyance, let go of me and headed to the end of the stack to pop his head round the other side. "What do you want, Damon?"

"Have you seen Caroline?"

"Yes, she'd round here." Klaus signalled back to me, his head remaining peering round the other side of the stack to talk to Damon.

"What's she doing round there?"

"I don't know," Klaus turned to me, a smirk on his face. "What _are_ you doing round here, Caroline?" He was taunting me, he knew I wouldn't tell Damon about what just nearly happened, but he wanted to put pressure on me, see what sort of an excuse I would come up with.

"I'm just getting a Biology book, Damon." I lied.

"Oh, are you coming to class, we're going to be late?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

Damon and Klaus whispered something to each other before Damon headed off out the library and Klaus turned round to face me.

"Why wait a second?"

"Because, I still need to get the book." I stated, reaching upwards in an attempt to get the book.

I heard Klaus walking slowly up behind me before stopping, reaching up and grabbing the book I'd miserably tried to retrieve. I could feel his body pressed closely to my back. I turned round and looked up at him.

"Here's your book." He said quietly, looking down at me, his body still pressed against my own.

I took the book from his hands, his finger trailing lightly over my skin. "Thank you." I stated before pushing past him and hurrying to Biology. I sat down next to Damon who had Kol on his other side and sighed loudly.

"What was all that about in the library?"

"Look, I know I said earlier I was checking I had all my books but I lied and you were right, I did go check my lesson actually was cancelled, but can you really blame me with your track record?"

He looked at my blankly before shaking his head. "I know you lied, but I wasn't on about that…did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing…it was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing. Have you two been arguing?" Damon questioned in an annoyed motherly tone.

"When do we not argue?" I questioned. He nodded in agreement.

"I really don't get you two sometimes." He admitted, doodling something in his notebook.

"How come?"

"Well you argue all the time, and most of the time it's over completely stupid things that no one else would even think of arguing about. You could see a door and you could think it would look better purple and Klaus could think it would look better red and then you'd have an argument about it. The argument would then somehow end up personal and you'd forget the actual reason you started arguing in the first place."

"I don't exactly find it enjoyable y'know."

"Well that's funny considering you've been the cause of a fair share of them, it's not always Klaus who starts them. Sure, he's usually the cause, but there's been a good number of times when he's just tried to have a general conversation with you, said something remotely sarcastic and you've blown it out of proportion and flew off the handle." He pointed his pencil at me to make his point.

"I know that, but I can't help it. For some reason everything he does really annoys me. I don't know what it is about him. You could do something to me and I wouldn't mind, Stefan or Kol could do the same I would think it was cute, but if Klaus did it, it would just really get to me."

"Maybe it's because you want his posh ass and you're disappointed that he hasn't tried to seduce you." He suggested, docking his head on the side and flashing me a smirk.

"Damon, seriously?" he didn't answer, just smirked wider. "You're messed up. If Klaus ever tried to seduce me I wouldn't argue, I'd run a freaking mile just to get away from him. All I want is for him to be normal, not make sarcastic, annoying comments, not flirt, not act like an asshole…just be a human being."

"Klaus is human, just a posh, British, jumper-wearing warped one." He informed me, quickly turning to a blank page as Sister Winifred walked into the classroom.

"I have my doubts about that." I whispered quietly.

"Caroline Forbes. Do you have something you'd like the share with the rest of us?" Sister asked, looking at me over the top of her glasses.

"No Sister, not at all."

"Good. If that's the case you shouldn't find it too difficult to stop distracting Mr Salvatore." She said sternly before nattering away about the frogs or something.

"Okay, you can all finish early, except you Mr Salvatore, you and I have a small matter of your Assignment to discuss." Damon's head dropped to the desk with a loud thud.

I ruffled his hair. "When you learn to do reports properly, I'll learn to not blow everything Klaus says out of proportion."

Kol chuckled loudly and patted Damon on the back. "She's got a point, hang in there dude."

Kol and I headed for the common room, he sat down on the couch and I sat next to him, placing my legs over his own. "So you like Lexi?"

"Duh."

"Okay, no need to get smart with me Mikaelson." I punched him lightly in the arm and started playing with the hem of my skirt. "What exactly is the deal with your brother?"

"You mean aside from the fact his hair's ridiculously curly?" I chuckled and nodded. "I'm not sure, he just is how he is. He likes winding you up though, apparently you're his—and I quote—'favourite hobby."

"Well aren't I just the luckiest girl alive." I sighed, "Can't you tell me something about him, something real. Some of his feelings maybe."

Kol jumped as if I'd just burnt him with an iron. "No can do Forbes, for one, talking about feelings creeps me out, two, I'm his brother, not his therapist and three, even if I did know something I wouldn't tell you." I pouted. "Don't give me that look. How would you feel if Elena told Klaus everything you'd ever said to her?"

"Kol you're a serious butt."

"Well I'll take that over being a snitch any day."

"Ah-ha, so you do know something."

"Give it up Caroline, my lips are sealed tighter than Alcatraz." He stated, allowing his head to roll back and his eyes to close.

"You're no fun."

His right eye popped open and he glared at me through it. "Are you seriously saying that to the guy who stole…actually no not stole – _borrowed_ one of the spare habits and robes and danced around the corridors in it?"

He didn't need me to reply, my laughter at the memory said it all. It had happened two years earlier. The whole school had been feeling down and there wasn't a particular reason why so everyone just named the period 'April Blues'. Thinking back I still can't put my finger on why everyone's moods had taken a huge slump, but you could tell that everyone had felt it – even the nuns.

Our group had headed outside for lunch and noticed Kol was missing. He hadn't mentioned having to be somewhere and myself and Damon had just had Biology with him. We were all sat discussion the many possibilities of where he'd got to when we heard someone loudly singing _'I will follow him'_. We all turned our heads to see Kol dancing along the walk way dressed in a habit and robes.

"What on earth are you doing?" Klaus inquired, his face flooded with confusion.

"Sister Act bro, come on people!" he shouted, signalling for us to get up and join him.

"I will follow him, follow him where he may go! There isn't an ocean too deep, a mountain so high it can keep, keep me away." Kol continued singing as we all exchanged glances, hug grins forming on our faces before we all got up and followed him indoors, clapping along to his singing.

Kol made his way all-round the ground floor and had just reached the top of the stairs, only to be intercepted by a furious looking Sister Margaret. We all ran and hid underneath the stairwell, not wanting to share whatever punishment he was about to receive. Kol ended up with a months' worth of detention and received a huge lecture about sinfulness of stealing, being disruptive and being disrespectful. Afterwards he told us he'd rather have taken the detentions on their own any day.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I never got a chance to speak to Lexi about her date, I did try during lunch but every time I went to bring it up _someone_ always interrupted – that someone being Klaus. In English I _attempted_ to find out the details of his date with Lexi from the guy himself, but it was like getting blood from a stone…

"How'd your date go with Lexi?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, I'm just making conversation, it's what people do."

"It went really well. Thanks for asking." He then pretty much turned his back to me and started looking out the window. If it had been anyone else and I really had just been making general conversation I'd have prodded him in the back and forced him to talk to me. However, I didn't want to come across as overly interested – after all, that's exactly what he wanted from me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**A/N: I know this is taking donkey's bums, but they'll be getting a _whole_ lot closer at the party which will be happening at some point within the next 2 chapters, I promise :) Thanks for sticking with me even though I drag things out something terrible.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour**

**A/N:** _I've cut the crap, it's happening now. Enjoy! It's around 6:45am so I'm gonna go sleep now..._

* * *

I woke up late. For some reason my alarm had decided it hated me and the battery had died sometime in the middle of the night. For once my mom had decided not to nag me, after all I'd been doing a pretty good job of getting up on my own recently, so she probably felt it was okay for her to just let me get on with it. I jumped quickly out of bed, threw on my uniform, brushed my hair and grabbed my bag before darting down the stairs so quickly I would have feared I'd have fell if I actually had the time to think about it.

"Caroline, I thought you'd left already?" my mom questioned as I appeared at the bottom of the stairs, hopping around frantically on one foot as I attempted to fasten my shoe.

"My alarm died, I'm late, no time for breakfast, gotta go, bye mom!" I shouted, running out the door before she had the time to say anything.

I jumped into my car and drove as quickly as possible whilst keeping to the speed limit. When I pulled up to Elena's house she was leant against the fence looking very annoyed.

"You're like a _month_ late." She complained loudly as she got into the car.

"I know, I know! My alarm hates me today."

"Enough of the excuses, just step on it Forbes!"

The drive to school was one of the scariest one's ever. Elena practically turned into the Exorcist, hitting her fist off the dashboard, swearing profusely at other cars and informing me how Sister Margaret would torture and kill us if we were late for mass. In all honesty I was surprised she didn't vomit in my face.

"Miss Forbes, Miss Gilbert, just in time. I feared for a moment I'd have the joy of your presence at detention tonight." Sister Margaret's voice sounded as we ran gasping into the holding room.

"Sorry Sister, evil alarm clock." I panted, leaning forward in an attempt to catch my breath.

"As fascinating as I'm sure that story would be Miss Forbes, I'd appreciate it if you'd take your seats, Father Fell is about to start."

The mass was more dull than usual, Father Fell nodded off around three times, woke up and started the entire thing all over again. I figured Sister Margaret didn't have the heart to tell him what had happened.

"I just want a boy to like me and make me happy." Elena whined loudly as we headed from our lockers.

"What about Stefan?"

"What about him?"

"Well I'm sure he'd _love_ to make you happy. You could date him?"

"But I don't like Stefan. I mean he's cute and sweet and everything, but I don't want someone cute and sweet…I want someone hot and spontaneous."

"I'm hot and spontaneous!" an overly happy voice shouted from behind us. I swear I nearly had a heartattack. I turned quickly to see Damon leaning casually against the lockers, a grin plastered on his face.

I placed my hand on my chest in an attempt to calm my racing heart. "Crap Damon…you shouldn't sneak up on us like that." I panted. He continued to grin. "What are you doing here?" I inquired, glaring at him for startling me.

"What does it look like I'm doing baby cakes?" he asked, smirking at me in what I presumed was supposed to be a seductive fashion.

"Uh, leaning against a locker?"

"Yes, but I'm leaning against a locker waiting for you two lovely ladies." He flashed us a grin and stood up properly.

"Yeah I figured, but why? Apart from nearly giving us a heart attack."

"Not my intention, but a racing heart is usually the effect I have on females." I rolled my eyes. "What I actually wanted was to let you know the plan for tonight."

"Ohmygod, there's actually a plan?" I gasped, feigning shock.

"You bet baby, I'm advancing y'know." He winked at me. "Well, I'm picking everyone up considering I'm the only person willing to give up drinking to be able to drive you bunch of drunken morons home."

"We're not morons, but how responsible of you Mr Salvatore."

"I know, I know, you can blow me later babe." He said, sounding completely serious. "Anyway, as for Lexi, Kol is borrowing his dads car and driving her there so they can have some alone time to 'bond'."

"Did you just use air quotes?" Elena and I gasped in unison, stepping back as if Damon were diseased.

"Ha. Ha." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway, you called us a bunch of drunk morons."

"Why yes I did, how observant of you. I also told you to blow me later, I hope you noted that too."

"Oh, of course. But more to the point, how are we drunk morons when you're just going to get wasted—probably more than the rest of us—when you get back to your house?"

"But, I'll have the willpower to hold off my drinking even though I'll be at a party where pretty much everyone else will be drinking in close proximity to me. Drunk people are annoying when you're not drunk. Didn't think about that, did you?" he questioned smartly, tapping the end of my nose lightly for effect.

The rest of the week went that smoothly I couldn't believe it when the day of Matt's party came round. We had already managed to persuade Damon and Elena to abort the original plan of throwing Klaus another crappy party or making Matt's party into a joint one for Klaus' birthday.

Matt's party, in typical Halloween fashion was a costume party. I decided I would go as a dead ballerina, the whole 'I'm going to be a witch' had become old and boring. During my earlier shopping trip with Elena I'd purchased a deep red tutu that had netting over the top in a flower like design, the top half being a corset and the bottom half a tutu which barely covered by bum. I covered my face in white paint, drew a slit mark across my neck, blackened my eyes and covered my lips in dark red lipstick. I knew I'd regret the lipstick in the morning. Once I looked as dead as possible I walked onto the landing and raided the shoe closest.

"Do you really have to go to this party?" my mom sighed from the doorway.

"Yes," I mumbled as I located one ballerina shoe.

"Me and Jakey are going to watch some movies tonight." She exclaimed enthusiastically as if it would tempt me to say in with her and my baby brother rather than go out and get completely wasted with my friends.

"Fascinating—Ah-ha!" I stood up, both shoes in hand and slammed the door on the mess I'd created. I quickly put on both shoes, tying the ribbons up my legs, ran out the room and straight downstairs, my mom following slowly behind.

"Okay, well don't be home late…and don't drink too much."

"Yeah sure, later." I said, waving my hand and walking out the door.

"About time too!"

I looked up to see Elena dressed as Wonder Woman, perched on the hood of Damon's car. I actually choked on my own spit.

"At least she's not a lady in white for once." Klaus called through the open back window as I prevented myself from turning blue.

"My costume's still better than yours, Mikaelson." Elena said, flipping her hair in a very un-Elena like fashion and sliding into the car next to Klaus. He rolled his eyes and moved along, making room for me beside Elena. I clambered into the car.

"Ready to do this my dear?" Damon asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror. I smirked and nodded as he pulled out onto the main street. Damon had dressed up as the same thing since I could remember – an hanged eighteenth century English nobleman. To begin with it had just been an English nobleman, but after a few comments from other people about him looking like an 'idiot', he'd decided to make his costume more Halloween suitable.

"Do you have to talk like that every single year?"

"My dearest brother, of course, t'would not be the same if I did not. Now shut ones mouth."

I burst out laughing, noticing myself and Damon were the only ones who did as Elena was way too busy picking on Klaus' costume.

"Your costume seriously sucks," she taunted. Klaus smiled and looked out the window. "No really, a doctor? You're so unoriginal." I laughed again as I changed my focus from the Salvatore's conversation to theirs.

When we arrived Matt's house was packed and Damon had to park further down the block than we would have liked so we had to face the cold wind biting at our skin. As we walked up to the house, stepping over the students who were already in a vegetated states on the lawn, I noticed exactly how mind-blowingly big Matt's house was. When we reached the door I was so relieved, the walk up the path and lawn seemed to have taken forever.

"You came!" Matt pulled me into a hug as soon as the door was opened. Everyone else pushed past to escape the cold, knocking me further into Matt in the process, I quickly pulled away from him. Apparently I was the only one to feel awkward about his constant attention towards me. He was about to say something when a smashing noise came from one of the rooms.

He turned around before facing us again…well mainly me. "I'd better go and check that, you guys make yourself at home, get a drunk and just have a good time." He smiled at the rest of the guys before looking down at me, "I'll come find you later." He smiled, touching my arm gently and sending shivers down my spine. I nodded.

As Matt walked off I looked around the house. It was covered in the usual decorations you saw at Halloween parties, people were dancing and drinking in what seemed to be _every_ room. I looked around and saw the unmistakeable bed head of Kol; I notified the rest of the guys of my find immediately and we all headed towards the kitchen. We were about to approach Kol when we noticed he appeared to be in deep conversation with Lexi, so instead we all made a de-tour into the living room, grabbing drunks from the dining room table as we passed and took our positions next to a wall.

"Wow, I think the whole of our school is here." Damon said in amazement as he looked around.

I scanned the room and sure enough he appeared to be right. Most of the student body at Queen of Peace appeared to be there, but then again you would have been an idiot or a complete loser to miss out on a party hosted by the most popular guy in school, especially when everyone Matt came across ended up with an invite.

As I looked around I noticed Elena in a corner with Tyler Lockwood. I hadn't even noticed her become separated from our group, usually we stuck close together to avoid any 'undesirables'. He was talking whilst she stared at her nails, something she did when she was bored. Damon must have noticed.

"Come on!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to where Elena and Tyler were standing. I didn't really see why he needed me, he'd never had a problem with creating a distraction before. I put it down to the fact that he didn't want to make it too obvious to Elena that he liked her, even though I thought he'd been doing a pretty rubbish job at it hiding it.

Damon started talking to Tyler about something, I couldn't quite make out what it was but it required a lot of dramatic hand waving. When I was sure Damon had Tyler's full attention I snuck Elena away. She quickly darted to the corner, hiding directly behind Stefan who folded his arms across his chest, making him look like the world's worst bodyguard. I was going to mock Elena for her terrible choice of hiding spot, but after glancing across the room and noticing Matt peering over people's heads (most likely looking for me), I decided to make a quick exit. The hallway was pretty much empty so I plonked myself down on the stairs.

Usually I'd have been getting drunk and dancing around, but I just wasn't in the mood. The party wasn't terrible or anything, although it wasn't my idea of a good time and it certainly beat my other option of staying at home with my mom and little brother.

"Great party!" a falsely enthused Klaus sat beside me a little while later, pulling down the surgeon mask he'd been wearing. I smiled, glad to finally have someone to talk to, even if it was Klaus.

"Oh yeah, the best." I replied in the same manner, rolling my eyes.

"Where's the other half of your costume?" he asked. I furrowed my brows for a moment, suddenly realising he was referring to Damon's absence.

"Saving Elena from an extremely drunk and apparently rather horny Tyler Lockwood."

Klaus laughed and leaned back, stretching his legs out onto the stair below. He was just getting comfortable as a couple came through the crowd, the girl giggling furiously as the boy yanked her hand and pulled her up the stairs, almost crushing me against the wall.

"Damn hormonal teenagers!" I shouted after them, only to be met with the sound of a door being closed. I shuddered, feeling sorry for Matt having to deal with the state of his house in the morning.

Klaus smiled and stood up. "Come on, I need to get out." I looked from his face to his outstretched hand and back to his face. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. "Don't panic we're not leaving, I just need a cigarette." He pulled me to my feet and led me through the crowd and past the rest of the guys.

I grabbed Damon's suit jacket from a side table and smiled to myself as I allowed Klaus to lead me out the door. The second I stepped out I regretted my decision, the cold night air attacking my skin and causing goose bumps to appear. I pulled Damon's jacket tightly around myself, propping my feet up and attempting to cover my legs with it as we sat down on the porch bench.

"You and your stupid habit."

Klaus smiled and lit up his cigarette. "It's not that bad."

I shivered and moved closer to him for some warmth. "I'm sure it isn't if you're oblivious to the cold." I stated, pulling Damon's jacket closer. Klaus laughed and flicked his cigarette in the breeze. "Oh and happy birthday by the way, you ass." I smirked at him.

"Uh, thanks, I think."

"Uh, thanks, I think?" I mimicked him. "Did you really think I'd forget your birthday? Damon and Elena go on about it _every_ year and, it's on Halloween, my favourite holiday!"

"Well doesn't that make me feel special."

"Sticking with the theme of niceties, I'm sorry for anything I've said that may have upset or offended you. I wasn't aware of how much it bothered you." He said sincerely, not breaking eye contact. In all the years I'd known Klaus, it was the first time he'd said something nice and actually looked as if he'd meant it.

I raised my eyebrow and smiled. "Oh really?

"Yeah, I was under the impression that was the kind of relationship we had – we mocked each other but the whole thing was mututal. I had no idea it was kind of one-sided." He took another drag of his cigarette and looked back down.

I sighed and looked out across the yard. I didn't deal well with apology's, especially not one's from Klaus – they were new to me. He'd never once said sorry to me for anything he'd done and in all honesty, I never thought he would.

"If it's any consolation, I didn't mean most of what I said."

I smiled and hooked my arm through his. "It didn't bother me that much to tell you the truth, what did bother me was that you were so impassive towards whatever I said, but whatever you said to me would really bug me – and you certainly knew it."

He laughed and flicked his cigarette on the floor. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, glad we were finally at peace. I unhooked my arm from his and stood up in front of him. "Come on, we're going back inside, I'm freezing." I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him up before leading him back into the house. I didn't let go of his hand and he didn't try to pull it away. As things were going well between us, I knew this was my chance to get to know Klaus – the _real_ Klaus.

The house was extremely noisy and there was only once place I could think of that would be much quieter, so I headed for the stairs.

"Are you trying to lead me upstairs so you can have your wicked way with me?" his breath hit against my skin as he spoke into my ear before chuckling.

"You wish, it's quieter up there, I can't grill you with all this noise."

As we headed for the stairs Matt walked passed us, his mouth dropping open as he watched us heading for the stairs, hand in hand.

"Better luck next time, ey?" I heard Klaus say to Matt as we passed before laughing.

"Behave." I warned with a chuckle, not bothering to turn and see Matt's reaction although I was sure his face would have been a picture.

"Sorry love." Klaus' hand smacked my butt causing me to squeal slightly before laughing. Normally I would have told him off for being so rude, but it was a party, we were getting along well and winding Matt up was always good in my books.

We headed up to the third floor. Klaus sprawled out across the landing, still chuckling to himself as he lay on his side. I removed Damon's jacket, placing it down before sitting on it, not really wanting to get carpet imprints on the back of my thighs.

"Owch." I groaned as something hard connected with my butt cheek. I felt beneath myself, locating something within Damon's pocket. I reached inside and pulled out a bottle of whiskey which Klaus took from my hand.

"Well, I think we better drink this." He smirked, starting to open the bottle.

"Really?" I questioned, feeling rather guilty for going through Damon's pockets.

"Think about it, Damon's driving us home, if he were to drink this we could have an accident. I think it's best if we eliminate the temptation."

I still didn't really feel like drinking, but it would be a perfect opportunity to 'loosen' Klaus up. I grinned at him. "Mr Mikaelson, I like how you think."

A few hours later I was also sprawled out across the floor facing Klaus. We'd talked about pretty much everything and he even apologised for stomping on my birdhouse. I was feeling pleasantly drunk and a silence had formed between us. Klaus didn't seem to have noticed as he picked away at the carpet and I wasn't bothered by it, but I did much prefer it when we were talking.

"Klaus?" I questioned breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" he looked up from what he was doing, a small smile on his lips for no particular reason...well not one that I knew of.

"That day in the corridor when you trapped me against the locker, what would you have done if Sister Marta hadn't turned up?" He didn't answer, just stared at the carpet looking deep in thought. "Well…?"

His eyes suddenly flickered up, meeting with my own. There was such an intensity in them that I let out a gaps as he shuffled across the carpet so his face was inches from mine. He glanced down at my lips before looking back at my eyes. "Caroline, I'm going to kiss you."

My mouth went dry, I could hear my heart beat in my ears as the sound of the party became a distant humming. He raised his hand, brushing back my hair before cupping my cheek, the contact of his skin on mine sending tingles down my spine. His thumb caressed lightly over my skin and my breath got caught in my throat. Every inch of my body was going crazy, my mind praying for no one to come and ruin the moment, the moment which had been destroyed so many times before. I started over analysing - thinking of every possible thing that could happen to destroy this moment and then my mind went blank as all I could focus on was his lips on mine.

I raised my hand to the back of his neck, gripping his hair tightly and pulling him if possible closer, his hand dropping to my waist and yanking my across the carpet. I gave a small squeak as my body hit against his and he smirked against my lips taking advantage of the opportunity and deepening the kiss. My mind was racing, the butterfly's in my stomach were having a blast and I have no idea how long we were there for, but all I knew is that I never wanted it to end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N:** _Sorry is short and took ages, but Christmas shopping's got me demented and I'm still not done! Anyhoo thanks for your reviews, they really make me smile_

* * *

"Finally, all that praying in morning mass has paid off!" the familiar loud and sarcastic voice of Damon entered the atmosphere from the direction of the stairs. The cynical part of me expected Klaus to push me away, claim to have been drunk and lost consciousness temporarily, but he didn't, instead he pecked my lips one final time before getting to his feet, holding out his hand and helping me up. I sheepishly flattened down my skirt and bit my lip as everyone stared, the world's largest grins on their faces.

"Hey, maybe we can all actually go to the movies without being thrown out!" Elena practically squealed, clapping her hands gleefully together before taking hold of Damon's hand. I was mildly disappointed I'd missed the new development, but I wouldn't have changed my moment with Klaus for anything.

"Yes!" Kol shouted, fist pumping the air a few times with great enthusiasm. "We can go and eat food without half of it being chuckled across the booth…this is the best thing ever!" Whilst Kol did a little dance Damon mouthed '_he's wasted_' as Stefan grabbed hold of Kol right before he almost went toppling headfirst down the stairs. "Stefan," Kol said, leaning forward and patting the side of Stefan's face, "Good chin and Caroline, you've got sex hair." He winked, causing me to giggle. Drunk Kol was one of the most amusing things I'd ever seen.

"Just so you two know, I'm not taking any of you home," Damon informed us in a rather demented tone before cackling. We all cast him peculiar looks, causing him to stop abruptly and clear his throat. "Basically, you're all staying at my house tonight before I haven't had a drink and I don't really feel like drinking alone."

"Um, it's _my_ house too…" Stefan added.

Damon ignored him, "As I was saying," he continued as if Stefan had interrupted him, "you're all staying at mine, no questions asked because you're all the reason I haven't had a drink yet – so you _owe_ it to me."

"Uh, I'm not really sure I can. My mom said I have to be home and not too late," I said sheepishly, biting down on my bottom lip. I was feeling guilty, I was running the whole 'plan' that Damon had obviously worked a fair few brain cells to get prepared. Klaus took hold of my hand and squeezed it, flashing me a reassuring smile. He didn't let go.

"Since when have you ever listened to your mom? Liz will be fine, she's cool like that. Just leave a message on the machine telling her you're staying at mine, you'll be back tomorrow and not to worry." He started to walk down the stairs, suddenly stopping and turning round to face me, "Make sure you mention that there's other people there, I don't really want another threat from her about removing parts of my anatomy…it was kind of creepy."

My eyes widened and Klaus chuckled from beside. I'd completely forgotten. When Damon and I had first started dating, my mom had come home to find us making out in my room. She'd seemed clam at the time and asked to have a word with Damon outside. I didn't hear any screaming so I just presumed they'd had a normally chat, but when Damon came in looking like he'd seen a ghost, I figured that hadn't been the case. He then went on to tell me exactly what she'd said, complete with hand gestures.

"Where's Lexi?" Klaus asked, distracting me from my train of thought.

"She's gone home. Stefan explain it would probably be for the best, you know how Kol gets when he's drunk. The poor girl would end up scarred for life and never wanting to see him again."

"Lexi's _hot_, isn't she Stefan?" Kol questioned as Stefan struggled down the stairs, trying to keep Kol propped up.

"Yeah Kol she's hot. You've got a good one."

"Oh yes I have." He cast us a drunken smile over his shoulder before nodding in satisfaction.

The second we stepped out the door the cold night air attacked my bare skin, goose bumps erupting all over me. I was in the middle of scowling at the back of Elena who had Damon's jacket wrapped around her when Klaus released my hand. I briefly panicked, thinking he'd changed his mind and decided he couldn't stand me, but when I looked over his was undoing the front of his jacket before holding it open. I grinned and darted forward, wrapping my arms around his middle as he closed the jacket best he could and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Trying to catch up with the others was a bit of a task, but I was warmer and close to Klaus so I really didn't care how tricky walking was.

As we approached the car, Stefan quickened his pace, letting go of Kol as Damon unlocked the car. Kol drunkenly stumbled into Elena who shouted obscenities at Stefan as he jumped into the front seat, poking his tongue out at her through the window. Damon grabbed hold of Kol, propping him up against the side of the car as Elena and Klaus climbed in. Getting Kol into the car was one hell of a task. He decided he wanted to go in head first, his face pressed against the material of the cars seat while Damon used the car door to shove his butt into the small space. After a number of shouts from Kol, Klaus grabbed hold of his brothers face and pushed him back out the car, only for him to try and get in head first again. The small war went on for some time before Damon finally pushed Kol in backwards, lifting his legs as Klaus pulled his brother onto his knee. I shivered and quickly jumped into the seat, closing the door to block out the cold.

"Caroline, where've you been? Long-time no see!" Kol called happily, ruffling my hair. "How you doing sugarplum?"

I chuckled, straightening up my hair. "I'm good thanks Kol, but I did just see you not that long ago."

"And don't I know it." I was really sure what to say and was thankful when Damon started up the engine and distracted Kol as he decided it sounded like a song and insisted he was going to figure out which one it was.

On the way to the Salvatore's Kol kept humming along with the engine and blasting out random parts of a whole bunch of different songs, laughing to himself and muttering that each one just wasn't the one he was thinking of. Elena and Stefan got into an argument which was mostly fuelled by alcohol and seating arrangements in the car.

"Stefan, you're so unoriginal! Every year you dress up as a zombie, I mean come on kid, change the tune for once – you're stuck in the past." She said snottily, prodding him rather harshly in the back of the head.

Stefan had taken the front seat in the car while the rest of us were in the back with Kol who refused to sit still and kept leaning over us saying he wanted to stick his head out the window to see if his cheeks would blow up like a balloon if he opened his mouth. Klaus kept a firm grip round his middle, fearing his brother would either dive out the window or go through the front windshield.

"Oh yeah? This coming from someone who looks like a whore, since when did they have anything to do with Halloween? But then again your face looks like it's been hit with a crowbar!" he spat harshly. I was in shock, Stefan was never one to argue like that, on the rare occasion he did it was with Damon, other times he just stood around giving people brooding looks. The worst I'd ever heard him call someone other than Damon was a 'moron'. Elena opened her mouth as if to retaliate, but closed it suddenly, I figured she realised it was best to not push Stefan, there was no way of knowing what would fall from his mouth next.

When we pulled up outside the house everyone was quite – expect for Kol who was busy muttering a thanks to Damon's car over and over as Klaus and Damon helped him up the path.

"Elena, I'm sorry…" Stefan said quietly once we were inside. "I didn't mean what I said about your costume, it's really nice." Stefan had turned back into his normal, polite and apologetic self. Elena however decided to be stubborn, snorted in answer and turned her back to him, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Aww, come on Elena, he apologised! And look at that adorable face, how can you ignore that?" I grabbed hold of Elena's jaw and turned her to face Stefan. He was stood there looking sheepishly at the floor.

She stared at him for the briefest of moments before her face fell into a soft smile. "Aww, Stefan!" she cooed, jumping to give him a hug. "Of course I forgive you! I mean who could say no to that gorgeous face of yours?" she teased, pinching his cheeks and causing him to blush slightly as she rubbed her nose against his.

Once everyone was friendly and Stefan had turned to his natural colour, Damon ordered him to get beer as he and Klaus took charge, escorting Kol into the living room and dumping him in the armchair. Immediately he turned, propping his legs up against the back so he was upside down, his head hanging in mid-air. After putting him the right way a couple of times, only for him to go back to being upside down again, they decided to leave him to his own devices.

Damon went and took a seat on one of the sofa's next to Elena whilst Klaus sat next to me, draping his arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer to his side. Stefan came in, handing everyone a beer.

"Stefan, if he pukes your cleaning it up." Klaus warned, signalling to Kol who nearly opened his beer upside down. Stefan took it from his hands, opened it and informed Kol he was just helping him out and not trying to take it away from him.

"Cold ones are in the fridge if anyone's feeling fussy." Stefan muttered, flopping down into the other armchair and pulling the lever so the back dropped and the foot rest propped up.

"Does mine do that?!" Kol asked, pointing towards Stefan's chair before pulling on the arm of his as if it was going to do something.

"Kol, if you stay upside down for too long all the blood will rush to your head." I stated, creating a distraction for him. He didn't reply, just gave me a cheeky grin. "Anyway, how can you watch a movie and drink while you're upside-down?" I questioned. Kol smiled knowingly leaving go of the armchair and grabbing his can, holding it at the side of his face and raising his head slightly, pouring the contents into his mouth.

"Magical!" he shouted, wiping some of the beer from around his mouth. I had to admit I was impressed, I'd half expected it to end up all over his face and the floor.

"Not magical, just stupidly complicated." Klaus stated, narrowing his eyes towards his brother and taking a drink, "That's the way to do it, less fuss and no spills."

"Enough of the beer talk, we all have beer, we're all drinking beer and there's plenty more beer. Should we watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" Damon suggested to which Kol cheered loudly.

"Well I guess that's settled then."

"Uh, not to be a party pooper, but there's a few horrors that creep me out and that's one of them."

"You'll be fine, I'll protect you from any monsters that manage to break free from the fictional world and any crazed Hillbillies that happen to move into Mystic Falls." Klaus said, cupping his hand on my shoulder as I wriggled about to get more comfortable.

"Halloween!" Kol shouted loudly.

"Now I'm being serious this time, I really, really hate this one."

Damon completely ignored me, walking over to the DVD player and entering the disk before taking his seat next to Elena, casting a smug smirk over at me. I glared.

The movie had barely begun and already my hands were up covering my eyes as Klaus chuckled from beside him, his thumb running lightly over the bare skin on my shoulder as I squeaked loudly, peeking through the gap in my fingers. The movie was barely a quarter of the way through and I was certain I was on the verge of having a heart attack. Every time I squeaked Kol went off into hysterical laughter, slapping his hands against his knees and almost toppling out of the chair.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked in amusement.

"Not really." I mumbled, my head buried in his chest and my hands covering my face.

"We could always go upstairs and come back down when it's finished?" Klaus suggested. I nodded. He drank the rest of his drink and placed the can on the floor before taking hold of my hand and guiding me up off the couch. "Damon, Caroline's really not enjoying this so we're going upstairs, okay?"

"Yeah sure, the spare room's all set up anyway and remember children, safe sex."

"Haha, sex!" Kol snort laughed before sighing, "Ahh, Lexi."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "There's this little thing called _Tact_, Damon. You should really invest in some – and Kol, try to behave yourself."

"You're welcome!" Damon called as we left the room. The walk up the stairs took longer than it should of. Damon's and Stefan's parents had their baby pictures lined up all the way up the stairs and we stopped kept stopping to laugh at them all and wonder how such an innocent looking little baby had grew into a kid like Damon.

Klaus led the way to the spare room and shut the door before we both took our seats on the bed.

"What exactly is it about Michael Myers that scares you so badly?" Klaus inquired whilst picking absentmindedly at a piece of loose thread on his trousers.

I turned sideways, curling my knees up under myself so I could face him properly. "It's the whole, creepy stalker in a white mask thing and when he's just there behind people and all you can see is the white mask in the darkness and when the lightning flashes and you can see all of him and his hair outline," I shuddered, "It just really freaks me out."

"So if I use psychology to delve deeper…you're scared of the fact his hair's a mess?"

"Oh shut up Mikaelson." I slapped his arm playfully before grinning widely. "At least I'm not the one who's scared of Oompah Loompahs."

Klaus sat up straight, his mouth wide open and a look of shock on his face. "Who told you?" he asked, his expression not changing.

"Who do you think?" he didn't answer. "None other than our good friend Mr D Salvatore."

"I can't believe he actually told you." I questioned in shock. I found it hard to believe that he had honestly thought Damon would keep something like that to himself.

"Of course he told me, he tells me everything."

"Everything?"

"_Everything_." I bit my lip before singing. "Oompah Loompah, dumpity doo, I'v—" I was cut of mid song as a pillow connected with my face.

"I've got another puzzle for you—" He hit me in the face again.

"What do you get when you guzzle down sweets," he hit me twice in the face, a few feathers flying from his end of the pillow and landing just above my head.

"Eating as much as an elephant eats!" He threw the pillow at my face before placing his hands either side of my head, hovering over me. He lifted his hand, pulling a feather from my hair.

"What are you at getting terribly fa—"

"—Shut up Forbes!" he stated, placing his finger over my lips.

"Make me, Mikaelson!"

"Gladly love." He lowered his head, pressing his lips against mine. I smiled against them, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

We were in the middle of a rather heated make out session when the bedroom door burst open.

"Cut that out, they'll be no hanky panky under my roof." Damon stated in a father like tone before chuckling at himself. Klaus turned his head to the side, glaring at Damon who didn't seem to notice "It's bed time, children. Caroline, you're taking Stefan's bed, Elena's in mine and Klaus…well you can just stay here Kol will be up any minute to keep you company." We both sat up and I flattened down my hair.

"I'm not sharing a bed with him." Klaus stated, rubbing his hands over his face.

"You can take that up with him when he drags his ass up the stairs. If you girls are gonna fight about it though, try and keep the noise down."

"Um, where are you and Stefan going to sleep?" I inquired, noting that the house didn't have quite enough beds for everyone.

"Couch's, we're gentlemen."

Stefan's brows furrowed as he swayed slightly on the spot. "We are?"

"Yes Stefan, we are. I know these things."

"Goodnight," Klaus said, placed his finger up my chin and pulled my lips towards his. He pecked them lightly, "Sweet dreams," I stood up, my head actually spinning and my legs feeling like jelly.

"Night." I said, heading to the door.

"You can totally borrow one of my t-shirts." Damon said, grinning like a maniac.

"Um, thanks? Night guys." I left the room and headed into Damon's to find Elena already lay in his bed. The only part of her that was visible was her head, peeping over the top of the covers, a manic grin on her face. I walked to Damon's drawers and opened them up, chuckling to myself at how obsessively neat they were.

"What are you doing?" Elena inquired as I raided through Damon's drawers.

"Trying to find an actual t-shirt that doesn't cling and doesn't have a naked lady or crude slogan on it."

"Good luck with that, I don't think Damon owns anything that isn't a shirt or clingy."

I hunted around, messing up all the neatly folded clothes and stopping every now and then to laugh at some of his boxers. "What the hell…" I muttered, holding up a pair of Superman ones.

Elena laughed loudly, wiggling around and grinning contently.

"So by the psycho grin on your face I'm guessing you and Damon finally moved forward?"

"Yes! This has been the best night ever!" she fist pumped the air as I closed the drawer, unable to find anything that would actually cover me.

"Goodnight Elena and try to control yourself." I called as I left the room, shutting the door tightly behind me. I walked into Stefan's room and opened up his drawers and started going through them, finding a rather large grey t-shirt stuffed at the back. I grinned to myself and put it on before climbing into bed, pulling the covers right up under my chin and wiggling my legs excitedly. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep, the huge cheek aching grin still on my face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N:** _Well, it's been a while… Sorry and all, but I've had plague or something since before Christmas and it's refusing to bugger off. As compensation I tried to make this one a tad longer to make up for it. Just so you know, I have no intentions of abandoning this story, it will get finished, however, updates make take a while until I start feeling better again._

* * *

I was woken the next morning by the sun seeping through a gap in the bedroom curtains and the sound of chatter travelling up the stairs. I climbed out of bed slowly, my head aching with even the smallest bit of movement. I wasn't sure why though, I hadn't exactly drank that much, well certainly not what I considered enough to warrant a hangover. After composing myself and stealing a pair of Stefan's shorts to hide keep my dignity, I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked the second I stepped through the door, immediately noticing his absence. Everyone turned to look at me, smirks plastered all over their faces. "What?" I furrowed my brows and pouted.

"Nothing," They all said in unison, casting me innocent looks before going back to whatever they were doing.

I sighed and sat down at the table on the only spare seating, looking around the kitchen to see everyone else was half-dressed and looking like something out of The Walking Dead. I rested my head on the table and let out a faint groan as the thumping in my temples continued to get worse. The sound of the chair squeaking on my left let me know Stefan had gotten up before the sound of running water hit my ears.

"It feels like there's a choir singing in my head." I whined, placing my hands on the back of my head but receiving little comfort from them.

"Here's some water, it helps a bit." Stefan said kindly, placing the glass down gently on the table in front of me. He looked like he was suffering the same fate as me, only I was certain my hair wasn't as messy.

"Thank you." I lifted my head and took a sip of the water, my stomach gargling unpleasantly.

"Um, is that my t-shirt?" Stefan asked, peering at my torso whilst pulling at the sleeve.

I looked down and held out the bottom a little. "Oh yeah, I've got a pair of your shorts on too. Damon's clothes are too clingy." Stefan's mouth dropped open as he gawped at me.

"I think I have the black death." Kol groaned, lifting his head up from the table, distracting my attention. He really did look like crap.

He looked like he was suffering the same fate as me, only I was certain my hair wasn't as messy. His eyes looked heavy and blood-shot and I was certain there was a greeny-grey tinge to his skin.

"It wouldn't surprise me the amount you drank last night." Damon commented whilst rummaging around in the fridge. Kol didn't reply, just groaned and returned his head to the table.

"Did you sleep okay in _my_ bed and _my_ clothes?" Stefan questioned, changing the subject back and casting Kol an annoyed looked.

"Yeah thanks, _your_ bed is _so_ comfy." I sat back in the chair, smirking at Stefan and allowing my eyes to squint around the bright kitchen. "So, where is Klaus?"

Everyone smirked again before Damon answered. "Living room, he's avoiding Kol. Apparently having to sleep in the same room as Kol is a fate worse than death…or at least I think that's what he muttered."

I stood up, my chair squeaking loudly against the kitchen tiles and causing Kol to groan like a wounded animal. "Sorry," I muttered quietly before exiting the kitchen. I stood outside the living room for a few minutes, breathing deeply and muttering "You can do this," to myself over and over.

Things between me and Klaus were going great and the cynical part of me couldn't help but thinking he would reject me, claim to have been drunk and made a mistake. Tell me he wanted us to just be friends even though we were never really friends to begin with. I took one last deep breath before pushing open the door and walking in. He was sat on the same sofa we'd been on the night before and grinned up at me as I walked in.

He was dressed in black boxers and a black t-shirt which was tight in all the right places. What was left from his eyeliner last night was smudged around his eyes making him look incredibly hot, my heart fluttered and a breath got caught in my lungs.

"Morning love, how you feeling?" He asked, holding his arm out for me to join him.

I grinned back and sat down next to him, snuggling into his side and his hand cupped my shoulder. "A bit like death warmed up, my head's killing me."

"Here," he held his hand in front of me and opened it to reveal two aspirin. "Present."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you always carry aspirin around on you at all times."

He chuckled. "I stole these from the Salvatore medicine cabinet, risked life and limb."

"Aww, aren't you considerate."

"I'm just full of surprises." He grinned as I took them from his hand. He bent down and picked up a glass of water, handing it to me. I took the tablets and he placed the glass back down on the floor.

There was a silence between us as I rested my head on his shoulder and he sighed contently. The silence itself wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it was entirely comfortable but I couldn't ignore the knot that was tightening in the pit of my stomach as I worked myself up to ask the question which had been playing constantly at the back of my mind since the previous night.

"What…what exactly are we?" I questioned, turning to face him.

He was silent, so silent I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. A smirk suddenly spread across his lips as he shifted round to look directly at me. "What do you want us to be?"

I shrugged, trying my best to act casual, but inside my stomach was doing backflips. "I don't know…what do _you_ want us to be?" It was a bold move, leaving the decision up to him, but I didn't have the guts to say what I wanted and instead prayed that he wanted the same.

He looked down and bit his lip, the smirk on his face getting just that bit more smug before his eyes darted up to mine. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'd rather like it if you'd be my girlfriend."

I grinned at him like a maniac. "I'd rather like that too."

"Excellent." He lent forward and pressed his lips to mine, my head feeling dizzy. His hand curled into my hair, absentmindedly playing with it as he pushed me back onto the sofa, shifting my legs so they hooked around his waist. I gripped the back of his head, pulling him closer as he trailed kisses along my jawline before attaching his lips to mine again. He rolled his hips against my own causing a moan to erupt in my throat.

"Ahh, young frisky love." Damon cooed as he entered the living room followed by everyone else. Klaus groaned into my mouth in annoyance before removing his lips from mine, much to my dismay and helping me sit up. I could feel my cheeks were flushed. I returned to my original position and snuggled into his side as he glared at Damon as he sat on the sofa opposite, Elena nestling herself up against him and smirking over at me.

"You should get a trophy for being a moment killer." Klaus stated in a matter of fact tone towards Damon who seemed completely oblivious to it as he traced patterns on Elena's thigh with his finger.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Stefan asked, sitting in the large armchair and pulling the lever to make the foot rest prop out, only to discover it wasn't working.

"Try not to die." Kol groaned, flopping down into his own chair. "Oww, my head." He complained, lifting the cushion and placing it over his face.

Stefan grumbled and tugged at the lever again, only for it to come off in his hands. "What the—" he gawped, looking at the level in his hand before leaning over to see the broken stump on the side of the chair.

"Yeah, Kol kind of broke that." Damon stated absentmindedly, waving his hand around.

"I repress the allegations." Kol called, peeping an eye round the cushion briefly. I could have sworn I heard him mutter a 'sorry' once his eye had disappeared back into his dark place.

"Anyway, I'm thinking pizza." Damon glanced over at Stefan, trying to distract his brother from the fact his favourite chair was now broken. Stefan however was still gawping, brows furrowed as he glared daggers in Kol's direction.

"I'm thinking I'm going to kill Kol…"

"I second that and pizza sounds good, but we'll all need to get changed first. I don't really feel like walking the streets looking like an extra from some horror movie." Klaus stated, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Okay, so I'll give everyone a ride home, come back here, get changed and then we can all meet at the pizza place at two?"

"Walk to the pizza place?" Kol's muffled voice questioned in irritation as he peered an eye through the gap in his cushion helmet again. By the tone of his voice anyone would think Damon had just suggested something utterly revolting.

"Yes walk. The fresh air will do us good and we can even go for a walk after."

Kol scoffed loudly. "Us, go for a walk? Please." He closed the gap, retreating into the dark little head-cave he'd created so only his muffled groans could be heard.

"Yes, us walk. We need to get out there, become more active instead of spending our lives being driven around and staying indoors. We're at the prime of our youth, we can't let these moments pass us by." Even for Damon, that was something that to me sounded overly enthusiastic.

Kol let out a roar, and dropped the cushion to his knees, rolling his eyes. "Did you drink an extra annoying batch of motivation this morning or something? My stomach's queasy enough as it is without having to listen to your psychobabble."

After 20 minutes of hearing Kol whine about how he needed help and none of us cared that he could drop down dead at any second Damon decided he would take us all home so we could get ready for meeting up later.

Elena, Klaus and I were squished up in the backseat of Damon's car whilst Kol sat in the passenger's seat looking rather grey with a bag in his lap. Elena was going to argue with him about sitting in the front, but after Klaus mentioned his brother was more likely to throw up if he was in the back, she'd decided to just let him sit in the front.

We soon pulled up in their street and Kol got out, taking the bag with him and shuffling slowly up to his house. Elena climbed out the back, sticking her head through the front window to say bye to Damon. Klaus opened the other door and climbed out, me following suit so I could sit up front. I'd just shut the car door when Klaus pressed me up against it, his mouth hungrily attacking my own. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging it as he pushed me further into the car.

Our heated make-out session was interrupted by the loud honk of the car horn. "If you have sex on my car, you clean it!" Damon shouted smugly. Klaus grinned at me and kissed me lightly on the lips as Damon beeped the horn one more time for good measure.

"I'll see you later," he said, his low voice causing my heart to flutter madly in my chest. My words failed to form so instead I grinned and nodded.

He smirked back and opened the front car door, signalling for me to get inside. I climbed in and he shut the door, sticking his head through the open window to kiss me on last time. "Bye, love." He said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Bye gorgeous!" Damon called, blowing a kiss at Klaus who just chuckled shook his head. I didn't have a chance to reply as Damon took off down the street like bat out of hell.

"Can you slow down, I don't want to die with you in this tin can."

He lifted his foot from the gas and the car slowed down to an impossibly slow speed. "Don't mock my baby," he cooed, petting the steering wheel. There was a moment of silence as I cursed him in my head for being so infuriating. "So, you and Klaus?" He said slowly, looking at me out the corner of his eye.

"So, you and Elena?" I repeated in the same tone, turning my head to face him.

"Touché m'lady." He nodded, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Seriously though, I'm happy for you."

"Ditto."

"We can double date!" he cheered, lifting his hands in the air. The car started to veer off to the right so I leant over and quickly grabbed the wheel. He snorted and swatted my hand away.

"As long as the date doesn't involve me having to put up with the two of you making googly eye at each other across a candle lit table."

"I don't know how you dare. I've had to deal with your googly eyes pretty much everywhere for years and I didn't say a thing. In fact, I deserve a medal."

"What you deserve is a slap. Now start driving at a little more than five miles an hour before we attract some psycho who wants to run us off the road for going annoyingly slow."

"First I'm too fast, then I'm too slow…you should learn to make your mind up." I snorted loudly. "But seriously though, you and Klaus, I'm glad it's finally happened."

"Me too." I agreed, unable to hide the manic grin that spread across my face.

"I'm glad you're not in denial anymore, the whole thing was getting boring to watch."

"I wasn't exactly in denial. He was such an ass to me that I didn't think I was attracted to him, I mean I'm sure it was there, but only in my subconscious." Damon nodded. "Besides, I could say the same for you."

"I was never in denial about liking Elena…I just didn't disguise my lust with hatred."

"No, you're too much of a free spirit for that."

"It's the best way to be."

"Not when you practically dry hump people in public." I informed him.

"That was one time and Klaus loved it."

We spent the rest of the short ride in hysterical laughter and I had to stop Damon from crashing twice as we recalled the day Damon dry humped an unknowing Klaus from behind in the middle of the cinema lobby while he was queuing to get popcorn. He only noticed something was wrong when the boy serving him started laughing manically and pointing behind him. He'd turned around to find Damon grinding up and down behind him whilst pulling 'cum faces'. He'd been so irritated he'd left his popcorn and wrestled Damon to the floor in the middle of the lobby. It took the two security men _five minutes_ to tear them apart and remove them from the cinema. Even as they were carried towards the door they were still kicking their legs out, neither of them wanting to let the other be the one to get the last hit.

At my house I said bye to Damon and climbed out, waiting for him to drive off before I headed up the path. I stopped at the door and took a deep breath, I just _knew_ there was backlash coming from me not returning the previous night.

"Ah, the wanderer returns. I was worried, you could have been dead in a ditch somewhere." My mom said as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and slumped down onto one of the kitchen chairs. She was always so dramatic.

"I sent you a text." I stated, removing the bottle top and taking a large drink.

"Text? Caroline, you know I can't for the life of me figure out that mobile." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone, drying her hands on a towel and turning to look at me.

"No, but you have no problem with using mine when you want to look at my texts." I quipped narrowing my eyes at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Watch your attitude young lady." She didn't deny it, we both knew it was true. I'd caught her red handed whilst I was dating Damon. At the time she claimed that she thought it was her own, but after a long chat she confessed to being concerned about me. I snatched the phone away and told her to mind her own business and to just ask me the next time she was concerned. "So, are you going to tell me where you've been or do I just have to presume the worst?" She inquired, leaning against the kitchen counter and looking at me expectantly.

"I was at Stefan's and Damon's, a bunch of us went there after the party." There was a part of me that wanted to let her mind go crazy, but I knew for a fact it would end up drifting to drugs and sex which would then lead to us having to have a long talk about what I should and shouldn't do. The first and last time she decided to have the 'sex talk' with me, I'd left the living room feeling emotionally scarred and couldn't look her in the eye for a month. She certainly wasn't classed as a 'cool' mom.

"Bunch?" she raised her eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes as in it wasn't just me and Damon. Stefan was there, Elena, Kol…Klaus." I smirked knowingly as the last name rolled off my tongue.

As I excepted her face practically started glowing as he smiled widely. "Oh Niklaus, he's a lovely boy."

"Yeah, so you've said many times." I placed the half drank bottle in the middle of the table and stood up. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower and get changed them I'm heading out again."

"Another party?" She sighed in a way that would make an outsider think I was constantly at parties when in reality, Matt's was the first party I'd been to in months.

"No actually, we're all going for pizza if you must know."

I could have told her about me dating Klaus, but I feared she'd start hearing wedding bells and go out and buy a hat or something. I never understood why she took such a liking to him despite him only coming to our house a few times. I asked her once, but all she kept saying was that there was just _something_ about him, something she couldn't quite pin-point, but that she just _knew_ he was a decent sort of boy.

I took an extra-long shower in attempt to remove the mass amounts of hairspray and glitter from my hair. Once I was done I got dressed in black skinny jeans, plain white top and flat white pumps. I was in the middle of inspecting my skin in the mirror when I heard the doorbell.

"Oh, hello Niklaus!" my mother's loud cooing distracted me from my thoughts about whether or not I was starting to get a pimple. I quickly grabbed my jacket and darted from my room, running down the stairs so fast it sounded like a stampede.

"Okay mom that's enough, you can go now." I said quickly, practically shoving her away from the door and interrupting her mid-sentence.

"Hey, don't be so rude. I was just saying to Niklaus it's been a while since I've seen him. He's such a lovely young man isn't he?" she cocked her head on the side and grinned over at him as he smirked back.

"Mom, can you please just go away, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh okay, I get it," she winked before heading towards the kitchen. "I'll leave you kids to 'talk'."

"Did she just use air quotes?" Klaus questioned looking slightly horrified in the direction of the door my mom had just gone through.

"She certainly did." I grumbled, stepping outside and shutting the door behind me. I glanced towards the kitchen window to see my mom peering out, craning her neck to see round to the porch.

"You ready to go?" Klaus asked, holding his hand out to me. I took hold of it, locking out fingers and headed down the path before starting off down the street. I quickly looked up to the window to see my mom giving me a thumbs up and grinning widely. I mentally cursed her and awarded the title 'World's most embarrassing mom'.

"I thought we were all just meeting up at the pizza place?" I questioned. I'd been under the impression I was going to be walking their alone, or at least walking around to meet Elena so we could head there together.

"Would you rather I didn't escort you?" he asked sounding slightly offended.

"No, I'm glad you are, I just thought we were all meeting there."

"We are, as Damon said it's like a triple date, however Stefan appears to have drawn the short straw as he's stuck with escorting my not so fresh brother there."

I chuckled. "How is Kol?"

"Washed and in clean clothes, but still on the verge of death apparently."

"Did your mom not mind?"

"She wasn't too pleased that he came home looking like something a cat would throw up, but he's old enough to make his own choices. Besides, I doubt he'll be drinking again for a long time."

"Aww, drunk Kol's fun."

"Yeah, as long as you don't have to share a bed with him."

"What exactly happened when he came up?"

"Well he burst in, did a rather disturbing little dance for me. I pointed him to the lovely make-shift bed I'd set up on the floor, he ignored me entirely, started removing his clothes, tried to remove his boxers – I stopped him. He climbed into the bed and started snoring loudly. I might have actually slept if he hadn't been having a dream and kept smacking me in the head with his arm and attempting to cuddle. After the tenth time of removing his hand from my face and stopping him from spooning me I just decided to sleep on the floor."

I was burst into fits of laughter, choking on air and turning purple but still not being able to stop laughing. Klaus patted my bike as I held my throat, gasping for air. "Sorry, but that is hilarious." I laughed again as a mental image of the scene played through in my head.

"I'm glad my misfortune amuses you."

"You've got to admit it's a little funny. If it had happened between Damon and Stefan you'd have reacted just the same way as me."

"Now that would have been amusing, knowing Damon got a taste of his own medicine."

We arrived at the pizza place to see Stefan and Kol stood outside. Kol's hood was up and hanging in his eyes as he leant against the wall, Stefan talking to him in a hushed voice. "What have you two been doing? We've been waiting ages." Stefan stated as we stopped in front of them. "Actually, I don't want to know."

"Caroline almost choked on her way here, I saved her life, I'm a hero Salvatore." Klaus stated in a matter-of-fact voice, smirking smugly and squeezing my hand lightly.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Did you guys see my brother on your leisurely walk?"

"Nope, but when he arrives I'm pretty sure you shouldn't ask what took them so long." I stated with a chuckle.

"Hey Forbes, I heard that!" Elena's voice called. I turned to see her and Damon coming across the car park from the direction of the park hand in hand.

"The park, seriously?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow at her. The park was the opposite direction from her house.

"We went for a walk, is that a crime?"

"No…not at all." I smirked.

"Why do none of you feel this bad?" Kol whined, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie.

"Because we all know our limits, you should've stopped at two drinks instead of going crazy." Klaus informed him as we all stood around outside. Damon cleared his throat and signalled towards the door.

"What would you know, you were too busy sucking face." Kol pulled down his hood and huffed as we entered the pizza place. "Actually, I blame you for the way I'm feeling now. If you hadn't been having an early supper on the landing of Matt Donovan's house you'd have been around to stop me from getting in a state." He flopped into the booth and rested his head against the window.

"You're not five-years-old, you don't need me to babysit you." Klaus scooted into the seat opposite his brother and I followed, Damon and Elena shuffling in beside Kol whilst Stefan sat beside me.

"I'm vulnerable and sensitive." Kol pouted and closed his eyes.

We talked for a while about the party before a waiter came round to take our order. Klaus ended up ordering for Kol who muttered that he wasn't bothered said we should just "make up something nice" for him to eat.

"Maybe you should've stayed at home?" I suggested towards Kol

"Yeah and knowing my luck something amazing would happen. That always happens when I'm not around."

"Maybe it's a sign." Klaus muttered smugly before taking a sip of his coke.

Our foot came a few minutes later and I grinned widely at the steaming pizza in front of me, my mouth watering and my stomach grumbling with excitement. I hadn't noticed but I was really, really hungry.

Kol sniffed the air before opening his eyes, noticing the pizza in front of him. He looked at it for a good few minutes, picking at pieces of it before picking it up. He was going in for his second bite when his entire face turned green. "Uh-oh." He said, his eyes widening.

"Uh-oh what?" Klaus questioned, his brows furrowed at his brother. I knew what was coming, there was no mistaking that grey-ish tinge in his skin and haunted look in his eyes as he swallowed quickly. I didn't have time to react before he began to empty the contents of his stomach onto the plate and table in front of him.

Elena squealed loudly and pushed Damon so hard from the booth that he landed on the floor. She squealed again, scrambling over him to get as far away as possible. Klaus yelped and stood up on the seat, pulling me up too as the vomit slid over our side of the table and off the edge, landing on the leather seats where our knees had been just moments earlier. Stefan sighed loudly before he got up, stepped over Damon who was still sprawled on the floor and knelt on the seat next to Kol and handed him a napkin.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up." He said in a fatherly tone, helping Kol from the seat and escorting him over to the bathrooms.

The few people who were also in the pizza place got up and walked out, fingers pinching their noses tightly. I didn't blame them, the smell was horrific and more than enough to put someone off their food.

"I need air." Elena said, placing her hand over her mouth and nose before darting out the door. Klaus and I followed suit as Damon got up and headed towards the rather angry looking manager. We weren't outside long before Kol came wandering out, closely followed by Stefan. Surprisingly his black skinny jeans and red converse had managed to remain vomit free. He groaned and wandered over to the low wall, sitting down and placing his head in his hands. Elena hurried over, sitting beside him and rubbing his back soothingly as he muttered under his breath. We all wandered over, gathering around where he was sat.

We could hear Damon's apologies before the door opened and he stepped out. It slammed behind him and a hand changed to the sign to say 'Closed'. "Well, I guess we're never allowed to eat here again…" he stated, looking back at the door as he headed towards us.

"It's not fair. Why should we all suffer because of queasy chops?" Stefan complained, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and signalling down to a rather mortified looking Kol who was being comforted by Elena.

"We're his friends, we've got to show a united front." Damon said, giving the air a small punch for effect. That was one of the things I admired about Damon, no matter how bad things went he always looked on the bright side of things and managed to motivate everyone else.

"United against any fast food place that won't allow one of your friends to vomit all over one of their tables and their own order, scaring away all other customers in the process?" Stefan said slowly, brows furrowed before he glanced down at Kol and shook his head.

"Please don't mention vomit." Kol groaned, rubbing his hands over his face whilst Elena continued to rub his back. "I think…I think I'm dying here."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, now shut up and drink your water." He shoved a bottle in front of Kol's face before placing his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"Aww, go easy on him. At least we know he'll learn from this experience and never want to drink again." I whispered in his ear, wrapping my arm around him.

"We can hope. I'm not sure if you've noticed but he's a bit of an idiot." He whispered back with a chuckle, his warm breath hitting my skin and sending tingles down my spine.

"I'm really sorry guys." Kol moaned out. He looked up at us and I noted that his skin had returned to its normal colour. "I'd appreciate it if none of you mentioned this to Lexi."

"Don't worry, our lips are sealed. This stays between us, right?" I looked round at everyone, widening my eyes when they didn't answer immediately _'Yeah right'_ they muttered at different times. "I mean it, none of us mentions this to _anyone_."

"She's bound to find out," Stefan started. "We weren't the only ones in that place, Mystic Fall is a small town, I wouldn't be surprised if it makes the local paper. 'Boy pukes in fast food place'" he chuckled loudly at the thought of it. It only took a few seconds before we were all laughing loudly, everyone except Kol.

"My life is over." He complained, leaning backwards only to fall off the wall and land with a thud on the grass behind him, the water from his open bottle landing on his face. "I must have been a past life slug."

We laughed as Elena helped him up and too his feet. We spent the rest of the evening walking around, making jokes at Kol's expense and discussing who we could set Stefan up with so he wasn't alone. He however just seemed to ignore our conversation entirely and go off into his own little world as we joked about setting him up with Bonnie Bennett, a popular girl who was well known for being a 'man eater'.

At the end of the evening Klaus walked me home, insisting he walked me up to the door. I was actually glad, that way my mom wouldn't be able to easily look out the window and spy on what was going on. I reached the door and turned to face him, biting down on my lip and nervously twiddling my fingers.

"Goodnight Caroline," he said quietly, leaning forward, placing his hands on my hips and pulling before forwards before pressing his lips against mine for a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled back and smirked, sucking his lip bottom lip into his mouth before walking backwards down the path. "Sweet dreams, beautiful."

"Night," I smiled, watching as he disappeared off down the street. Once he was out of sight I fist pumped the air before turning round and entering my house. I shut the door and leant against it, closing my eyes tightly. "Yes, thank you God." I muttered, smiling to myself.

"Well, someone looks rather happy." I opened my eyes to see my mother standing there grinning at my expectantly. Under normal circumstances my smile would have dropped, but nothing was going to ruin my moment, not even my embarrassing nosey mother. "You and Niklaus, how sweet!" she practically squealed. I rolled my eyes and walked past her and up the stairs, the grin starting to hurt my cheeks.

"Goodnight mom!" I called before entering my room and shutting the door, blocking out her voice as she shouted a bunch of questions up the stairs, one of which sounded something like "Should we have a girly chat?"

I squealed excitedly and threw myself back onto my bed and grinned up at the ceiling. My life was finally going _exactly_ how I wanted it too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N:** _I don't like this chapter at all, the stupid thing refused to turn out how I wanted. Don't worry though, Klaroline is in full working order and will be for some time. Also, I'm torn. There's a part of me that's thinking, get some sexy-time action in there, then the other part is all "Don't do it, keep it innocent you beast!" (or words to that effect) Thoughts on the matter, anyone?_

* * *

**-Ding, Dong-, -Ding, Dong-, -Ding, Dong-, -Ding, Dong-, -Ding, Dong-, -Ding, Dong-, -Ding, Dong-, -Ding, Dong-,**

That is what interrupted my usual morning routine. I was on my way downstairs when the first ring came, followed closely by a bunch more in quick succession. I knew who it was without even opening the door. As I approached I heard the distinct sound of a slap as the rings came to a stop, followed closely by a voice I knew all too well.

"If you break it Caroline's mom will kick your ass." I could picture Damon's narrowed eyes as he tried to control the younger Mikaelson.

"Yeah, she really would. Liz Forbes is crazy like that." Elena commented.

There was silence before scuffling could be heard so I opened the door to reveal Kol and Damon fighting on the porch which everyone else watched. Damon had Kol bent over in a headlock whilst Kol had hold of Damon's leg, attempting to make him fall over as the older Salvatore hopped around on one foot.

"Is someone going to break that up…or?" I looked around at them all, Stefan shrugged, Elena shoot her head whilst Klaus smirked and stepped round them, pecking me lightly on the lips.

"Morning, love."

"Yeah morning, but seriously, someone needs to stop that before one of them gets—"

I didn't manage to finish my sentence as Damon hopped backwards a little too far, falling down the porch steps and dragging Kol with him.

"Hurt." I finished with a sigh, grabbing my bag from the side table and stepping out, locking the door behind me as Damon and Kol whined from their sprawled out position on the floor. Kol sat up, rubbing at the side of his butt.

"Liz wasn't even home, you lied to me!" He shouted accusingly, pointing his finger at Elena who poked her tongue out.

He stood up from the ground and dusted himself off as Stefan picked a leaf from his hair. Damon stood up, scowling as he showed his slightly red elbow to Elena.

"Are we going to just stand here or are we actually going to move?" Stefan asked in irritation. Damon and Elena muttered something to each other before heading off hand in hand, not bothering to wait for the rest of us to follow.

Klaus chuckled at his pouting brother before taking my hand and heading off after them. Kol then decided to attempt to take hold of Stefan's hand, only succeeding in gaining a slap on the arm. We were around half way down the street when Kol's loud complains filled the air.

"Why won't you hold my hand?" he demanded. "I'm feeling left out here, Stefan." We all stopped to turn and watch the display.

"Because I don't know where they've been." Stefan stated, stuffing his hands protectively in his pockets.

Kol wiped his hand on the leg of his jeans before holding it out to Stefan again. "There, all clean." Stefan rolled his eyes. "Aww, come on! We could skip together, imagine we're in a field of flowers…it'll be a beautiful bromance moment!"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Could you get any camper?"

"You know it," Kol mused, taking advantage of Stefan's vulnerable position and slipping an arm round his waist. Stefan jumped backwards, failing to get his hands from his pockets in time and went tumbling into the bush behind him. We all laughed, all that was visible were his calves and boot covered feet sticking upright from the foliage.

Kol snorted loudly before double over in laughter. Damon sighed and helped pull his brother from the bush before the owner of the garden noticed and decided to attack Stefan for creating a hole. Stefan scowled at Kol before marching over to a car, checking his reflection in the windows and moving his hair back to its usual perfect style. Once Stefan was satisfied with his hair and Kol had promised to stop acting like such a weirdo, we headed off, arriving at the diner 15 minutes later.

"We're eating here? This place sucks." Stefan grimaced as his eyes flashed towards the tacky diner. "There's some crap fake 50's diners around, but this one is the worst." He complained, scrunching his nose up and looking towards his brother for an explanation.

"Yeah, but it's cheap and near the cinema. You know I don't like walking far on a full stomach."

"Oh," Klaus started loudly "So just because _you_ don't like walking on far on a full stomach, the rest of us have to suffer really bad food."

"It's not _that_ bad. Besides, it's not like we had any other options thanks to Captain Chunder over there." Damon signalled in the direction of Kol, but he wasn't paying attention. He had his phone gripped in his hands, a manic grin on his face as he eyes scanned over the screen before he quickly started typing a reply.

"Not that bad? That's like saying a drunk Kol isn't that bad. It's a load of bollocks." Klaus complained as we reached the door.

I looked up, ready to push the door open but the huge "Closed" sign met my gaze. "They're not even open yet!"

"They'll be open in a minute, we might as well just wait out here, it's surprisingly nice out." Damon stated, placing his hands on his hips and looking to the sky in satisfaction.

I glared daggers at him and slumped down onto one of the benches, everyone else following suit, everyone that is except Kol who decided to sit on top of the table.

"What time's Lexi coming?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Three. She didn't want to come for food, said she doesn't trust restaurants."

"Wise girl given what we're about to be subject too." Stefan grumbled, carving a line into the wood of the table top with his keys.

"It's not that bad!" Damon shouted again, resting his elbows on the table and huffing. There was a silence. Klaus took to drawing pictures on my thigh with his finger whilst Elena took to smoothing out Damon's hair and whispering stuff in his ear.

"Can I ask a favour from you all?" Kol questioned, interrupting the peaceful silence.

"Sure, but whether we oblige or not is a completely different matter." Klaus replied, continuing to draw something on my thigh.

"When we meet up with Lexi, can you not mention anything weird I've done. I kind of like her and I don't want her to run for the hills straight away." He stated with his head down, picking furiously at a thread on his jeans.

"So that gives us exactly zero things to say about you." Klaus quipped with a chuckle. I tapped him light on the hand and pouted.

"Funny, very funny." Kol glared at his brothers head as Klaus continued drawing.

"Don't worry bro, I've got your back." Damon assured him with a wink, causing Elena to coo in delight.

"We _all_ do, right guys?" I looked towards Klaus and Stefan who mumbled 'yeah' before silence fell upon us again.

Ten minutes later and the diner was up and running and we were refusing to move, instead glaring in the direction of the door as a few people went inside. Damon on the other hand was stood up, waving his arms in the direction of the building in a rather pathetic attempt to get us to move. This behaviour went on for a fair few minutes before he became extremely annoyed and chose to drag Stefan towards the door. Stefan protested but Damon just gripped tighter as his brother looked desperately to us for help. We all sighed and stood up, deciding it was best to just give in as there was no chance Damon was going to just change his mind.

The 6 of us were soon crammed into one of the bright red leather booths, picking away at the questionable food in front of us, all that is except Stefan. He was sat right next to the window, phone gripped tightly in his hands as he texted away furiously, his brows furrowed. He'd been like that since the second we sat down and hadn't spoken a word since placing his order.

"Who you texting?" Kol question, mouth full of fries as he attempted to peer over Stefan's shoulder, only for him to snap the phone protectively to his chest. "Ooo, Stefan's got a girlfriend." He cooed before laughing hysterically and almost choking.

Elena patted Kol's back furiously as Stefan rolled his eyes, "Mature Kol, very mature."

"You've got a girlfriend?" Damon inquired, a look of shock on his face which quickly turned to disgust as Kol coughed up a large ball of mashed up fries onto the table top.

"No!" He shouted, glancing at myself and Klaus before shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"C'mon mate, you can tell us. We're all friends here." Kol reassured, clasping a hand down on Stefan's shoulder.

"We've accepted and come to terms with the fact he's dating someone who isn't mentally disturbed or being bribed," Klaus jabbed a finger in Kol's direction "Accepting you're dating someone well, it'll be a piece of cake."

"Mother says I've got a wonderful personality." Kol rebutted before poking his tongue out in a rather childish fashion. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not dating anyone, okay. I'm just…texting a friend and it's personal." Stefan stated, quickly pulling his phone from his pocket as the message tone went off.

"We won't pry anymore, but if something was up you'd tell us, right?" Elena questioned, eyes filled with concern as she watched Stefan text away furiously, not looking up but instead nodding and muttering a 'Yeah'.

The rest of the meal was rather awkward. Stefan kept texting on his phone and none of us really knew what to say, instead we shared looks before watching Stefan. His shoulders were hunched and his phone was so close to his face it was practically pressed against his nose, I was actually surprised he hadn't gone cross-eyed. Every now and then a small smile would tug at the corners of his mouth, but then he'd look up quickly, catch us watching him, clear his throat then relax his expression.

Once we'd picked at what we wanted from our plates, which was basically nothing at all, we left the diner and started the short walk to the movie theatre. Stefan was still texting and Kol took it upon himself to guide him around objects he was about to walk into.

"Do you think Stefan's okay?" I asked, looking to Klaus who smiled at me.

"He's just texting someone. There's nothing to worry about." He reassured me, but I wasn't convinced. I'd know Stefan most of my life and this certainly wasn't normal Stefan behaviour. He was hiding something, something big.

"Yeah, but he's acting all secretive about it."

"Can't a guy have secrets?"

"Well yeah bu—do you have secrets?"

"Thousands," he joked. I eyed him suspiciously. "I've got nothing to hide, if you want to know anything, just ask."

"Okay, I know Damon got kept back a few years because he was pretty sucky when he was younger, but what about you?"

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Of all the things you could've asked."

"What's wrong with asking about it?"

"Nothing, I just don't see what purpose it will serve. I thought you'd have went for something a little more interesting."

"I'm curious and anything involving you interests me." I mentally slapped myself for sounding so cheesy.

He chuckled before letting out a breath. "When we moved here from England Kol was already a toddler with an attitude. Our parents were worried about him so instead of starting me in Kindergarten immediately, they waited and started me at the same time as Kol. I guess they thought if he had me around he would calm down."

"But he didn't," I stated, remembering clearly how out of control Kol had been in middle school. He hadn't actually calmed down until we started at Queen of Peace.

"I know, but our parents thought it would help. Also they'd been considering divorce for quite some time, I guess they thought me being around would ease the blow when they finally decided to tell us about it." He sighed. It was a well-known that it certainly hadn't been the case.

I cast my eyes up to where Kol was walking ahead. He was chuckling silently to himself as he placed bits of sweet wrapper into an unsuspecting Stefan's hair. It was hard to believe he was the same boy from before Queen of Peace. Back then he didn't hang around with us, instead chose to spend his time alone and was constantly in trouble. If there was a rule, you could guarantee he would break it without giving a second thought to the consequences. I was actually surprised he'd never been kept behind with all the work he'd missed out on, but after viewing one of his essays I knew exactly why. The kid was a secret genius.

In the summer before we'd started Queen of Peace, Klaus had turned up to our usual hangout with Kol, introducing him as if none of us had ever seen him before. It was weird, but we went along with it, wiping the slate clean for him. I remember feeling very cautious around him at first, just waiting for him to do something reckless, but it never came. He was sweet, cheeky and extremely charming, completely opposite from the introverted angry boy he'd been not long before. We all knew about their parents' divorce, how badly Kol had handled it and how their older brother Elijah and younger sister Rebekah had went to live with their father, only returning for short periods of time to visit. I didn't know much about their other siblings. I'd seen them a few times and knew that they were in same sex schools, but that was about it. Klaus and Kol never mentioned them much, or their father for that matter.

"Are you okay?" Klaus questioned, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking. It's weird how things have turned out."

"Yes, it is rather strange. Do I get to ask you something?"

"Ask away." I smiled up at him.

"Why did you act like you hated me for so long?" he smirked devilishly.

"Um I don't know, denial?"

He chuckled, pulling my closer and planting a kiss on my cheek.

We arrived at the cinema to find Lexi already standing outside, shifting from foot to foot and appearing rather nervous. Kol beamed, walking towards her and enveloping her in a bone crushing hug, making her squeak. We approached the board, looking at the list of films available.

"So, what we gonna go see?" Elena questioned, leaning forward and peering at the list of films.

"They're showing The Goonies." Stefan piped up, shoving his phone into his pocket before stuffing his hand in after it.

"Can't go wrong with The Goonies." Damon commented, giving a satisfied nod.

"What's The Goonies?" Klaus and Kol questioned in unison. I nearly choked on my own spit as everyone else's mouths dropped open.

"Oh my God, how can you _not_ have seen The Goonies?" I questioned, looking up at Klaus who looked rather baffled.

"Um…we've been busy?" Kol offered with a shrug.

"Busy doing what, exactly?" Stefan inquired, looking between the Mikaelson brothers.

"Being British." Lexi piped up before snorting loudly.

We all looked over to where she was chuckling away to herself, snorting every now and then as her face turned slightly red. Kol took one look at her hysterics before bursting into manic laughter.

We quickly learned that Lexi wasn't the shy girl she'd appeared to be, in fact, she was completely mental and so right for Kol it was unbelievable. Every time something was said in the film that could be twisted to sound dirty, they would take it in turns to make comments then laugh rather loudly, only to be 'shushed' by the other people in the cinema. By the end of the film pretty much everyone was glaring daggers in their direction but they just seemed oblivious to it.

Once the movie was over we stepped outside and onto the sidewalk, the air feeling a whole lot colder than it had been when we entered.

"Wow Klaus, I didn't realise you'd been in a film. I must say you played Sloth extremely well. I bet the makeup department were glad they didn't have to do much to your appearance." Kol stated before he and Lexi burst into laughter.

Klaus scowled at his brother and Lexi. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face to his chest. "He's my Sloth." I cooed, giving him a squeeze and appreciating the warmth coming off him.

He peeled me off him, holding me at arm's length and looking rather offended. "You're saying I look like Sloth."

"My sexy Sloth?" I offered. He eyed me suspiciously to which I just smiled innocently. He placed his arm around my waist as we headed off to the Salvatore household. Kol and Lexi walked part of the way with us before they veered off, Kol choosing to walk Lexi home so she wouldn't miss her curfew. We arrived outside the Salvatore residence and I felt like I'd been dunked in an ice bath. My skin was covered in goose bumps and my teeth kept involuntarily chattering.

"Damon give us a ride home." I stated, pressing myself further into Klaus.

His face contorted. "What? We've been walking all day, you might as well just walk home."

"Exactly, we've been walking _all_ day. Besides, it's the least you could do after subjecting us to that food. Also, it's freezing." Klaus informed him, tightening his grip around me.

Damon opened his mouth to object but Elena interrupted, glaring up at him. "Damon Salvatore, you're giving us a ride home."

After Damon had dropped of Klaus and Elena I climbed into the passenger seat, ready to interrogate him about his brothers recent strange behaviour.

"What's going on with your brother, he's acting weird."

He rolled his eyes. "Stefan's always weird."

"You know what I mean. Has he not said anything to you? What if he's in with the wrong crowd or something?"

Damon laughed loudly and I scowled at him. "How can he be in with the wrong crowd, he's constantly with us an—" he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening before his brows furrowed. "Come to think of it, I think he's been sneaking out on an evening."

"Sneaking where?"

"I don't know, but he locks himself in his room and cranks his music up. The few times I've knocked there's been no answer."

I twisted in my seat to look at Damon. "You need to follow him, find out where he's going."

"Spying isn't my style."

I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. "You're lame."

"I'll just ask him outright."

"Yeah, because if he's up to no good he's going to just admit it straight away. He was acting suspicious today and if he's sneaking out, he's obviously got something to hide and we need to find out what."

Damon nodded in agreement as he pulled up outside my house. I hopped out and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"You still up for camping?" Damon voice questioned from behind me.

I turned round to see him practically hanging out of the car window. I furrowed my brows. "Camping?"

"Yeah, camping." He said slowly.

"As in sleeping in a tent?"

"That's usually what camping involves." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Since when was it decided that we were gonna go camping?"

"Ages ago…remember?"

I quickly searched my brain, but nothing immediately sprung to mind. "Um no, I don't remember actually."

"Oh well now you know. We're going camping on Monday considering schools out for the week. I'm bringing the tents, all you need is a sleeping bag and your pretty little self." He smirked. I opened my mouth to protest but he interrupted "You're coming. Bye Caroline!" with that he took off down the street, beeping his car horn twice before practically skidding round the corner and out of slight. I stood there gawking on the side-walk.

"Camping?" I said to myself, trying my hardest to recall it ever being mentioned and deciding that if it had, I must have been either not listening or not actually there at the time. As I walked up the path I scowled, me and the outdoors certainly weren't a match made in heaven. I was considering cancelling until a thought popped into my head – camping would mean sharing a tent with someone and one of the possibilities was a certain Klaus Mikaelson. Myself, Klaus, sleeping bags, and a confined private space. I grinned to myself as I unlocked the door. Camping was certainly starting to seem more appealing by the second.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N: **_The M has landed, slight-ish smut ahoy! __Camping! Tents! A half-naked Klaus! YAY! I'd like to thank you for your advice, there's plenty more smut to come, my inner Devil totally kicked the Angels arse – knocked the halo right off its adorable little head. I have to admit, writing this in first person was…well let's just say it was interesting. Also I've never wrote smut scene before, so if this sucks I'm sorry, I tried_

* * *

We were all gathered in a woodland area by the lake. Damon had drove the boys whilst I drove the girls. Before the drive boys had all been bragging about how they were going to be in their natural environment and how men like them were experts at making fires and putting up tents. As Damon put it – survival in the wilderness was in their nature.

Us girls however, we were dreading it. The idea of being outside with bugs, no proper toilets or washing facilities. It was the stuff bad dreams were made of. The only thing perking us up was the idea of sharing tents with our boyfriends.

"It's going to be so romantic!" Lexi stated dreamily on the drive.

"Kol, romantic? Please." Elena scoffed. I felt bad for sharing Elena's thoughts on Kol, but Lexi didn't seem too bothered. I figured she knew something about the younger Mikaelson that we didn't.

"Elena, Damon isn't exactly Casanova." I noted. Sure Damon could be sweet, but it was usually when he was after something more.

She snorted loudly. "What and Klaus is?"

"I'll have you know that Klaus is very charming," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Damon's just constantly horny."

"I can't disagree there." Elena stated, a smirk on her lips. It didn't take long until we were all laughing away.

"Do any of you even know the first thing about putting up a tent?" I questioned, observing the boys standing around one of the tents they'd sprawled across the ground. Stefan had his hand rested on his chin as he looked from the instruction to the mass of fabric and poles in front of them. Damon was looking between two poles in his hands and Kol was looking bored, kicking the edge of the tent with his foot. Klaus on the other hand was beginning to assemble Stefan's one man tent.

"I guess contrary to popular belief, putting up a tent might be a job more suitable for us ladies." Elena stated with a devilish smirk looking to Damon for a reaction. He didn't seem to notice, as he was having trouble pulling apart the poles he'd just connected.

"I think it's just a job for men, not boys. My man certainly knows what he's doing." I looked over at Klaus in admiration. He wasn't assembling the tent at great speed, but he was certainly doing a whole lot better than the other guys who hadn't even made a start.

"Ladies," Stefan started, looking up from the instructions, "if you're not going to say anything nice or encouraging, don't say anything at all." We smiled and sat back in our chairs. We were going to be in for a long wait.

They stood around for a few more minutes, just staring at the tent and passing round the instructions. When Klaus came over to help they all started picking up pieces and chaos ensued.

"You're putting it in the wrong hole!" Stefan shouted at Damon as he connected two of the longer poles together that clearly weren't right.

"That's what she said." Kol snickered.

"Could you be any more immature?" Stefan rolled his eyes, lips in a thin line as he cast the younger Mikaelson a look of pure annoyance.

Kol leaned forward, swiping his hand in front of Stefan's face before sticking his thumb through his fingers. "Got your nose!" he cooed in a childish fashion, laughing at the irritated look on Stefan's face.

"Could you stop with the immature behaviour for at least a minute and maybe help?" Klaus questioned. He was no longer the tent putter-upper extraordinaire he'd been earlier. I was a bit disappointed. I'd expected him to come over, take charge and the tent to be put up in under a minute. Instead he'd walked over, filled with a confidence that disappeared the second he took the instructions from Damon.

"No can do. I wasn't built for work, I was built for fun…right Lexi?" He winked over at as she grinned manically.

The tent was half put up, but one side of it kept toppling over. Stefan was growing increasingly irritated and Damon just looked like he was in the middle of an algebra exam as he scowled at the instructions.

"Who the hell wrote these," he grumbled before reading aloud. "Connects points A and B into E and F before connecting C and D into G and H before crossing them over A and B and tie with the string provided."

"I'm your father." Kol exclaimed, picking up a pole and wielding it as a lightsaber towards Stefan. Lexi giggled from the chair beside me.

"Would you put that down, you're going to have someone's eye out." Stefan stepped back, his tone filled with a fatherly authority as he attempted to take the pole from Kol.

Kol smirked and held it from Stefan's reach. "That's wha—"

"—Shut up Kol, just shut up." Stefan commanded pressing his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose and groaning as the part of the tent they'd put up collapsed.

"Aww, he's cute." Lexi giggled, blowing a kiss at Kol who caught it dramatically.

"You would say that…" Elena muttered.

Lexi's mouth dropped open. "How dare you."

"Ow!" Klaus shouted. I looked over to see him rubbing his head whilst Kol looked apologetic. "Give me that!" he snatched the pole from his brother before telling him to go sit down and let the men finish the job. Kol certainly had no objection as he ushered Lexi from the seat and sat down before pulling her onto his lap.

An hour of expletives later the tents were put up, the small fire was lit and we were all gathered round it. We were all pretty silent until Damon suggested a game of charades. It was going well until Kol's turn. He'd chose the film _Meet the Fockers_ and got a little carried away whilst acting it out. Klaus was forced to step in and stop him from dry humping Lexi to within an inch of her life. She certainly hadn't seemed to mind though and looked up at her boyfriend in admiration. We were in the middle of sharing stories when Stefan's phone beeped. He took it from his pocket and started typing away, the same look appearing on his face that he'd had inside the diner.

He seemed to switch off entirely as we shared more stories, his phone never left his hands and he never looked up once. In between texts his leg bounced up and down rapidly as he chewed on his bottom lip, staring at the screen as if it would make another one come through sooner. Every now and then the corners of his mouth would tug into a slight smile which was always followed by a frown.

Everyone else soon seemed to notice that Stefan was preoccupied and the conversation stopped entirely, all our eyes focused on him. He didn't even notice, just continued what he was doing. He was in a world of his own.

"Stefan, you're okay, right?" I asked. He looked up suddenly at the mention of his name, his eyes wide like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Yea—" his voice broke slightly so he cleared his throat. "I mean yeah, I'm fine." He cast me a look before looking down at his phone again.

Damon's brows furrowed with concern. "Are you sure? You've been acting a bit strange lately."

"I'm fine okay." He snapped, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He noticed us all looking at him. "Look I'm sorry, but I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. Can we just eat now, I'm starting to feel a little tired."

"Yeah sure." Damon said. Elena got up from her chair walked over to her bag, placing a comforting hand on Stefan's shoulder and casting him a concerned look. She got out the food supplies and returned to her seat, handing them over to Damon so he could share them out.

After our snack the boys started to complain about being tired. Obviously putting the tents up had exerted all their energy and Stefan was looking on edge. We all said goodnight before retreating to our tents. I crawled into the double sleeping bag as Klaus zipped up the tent before climbing in next to me.

As he lay down beside me I chewed on my lip, feeling nervous that we were alone. I'd been alone with him before, but not in the same circumstances. Even after Matt's party I hadn't slept in the same room as him, Damon had instead took the moral high ground and told me I would be in a room on my own.

"What is it? You've got that look again. If you want to know something sweetheart, just ask. I won't bite…hard." His lips twisted into a devilish smirk.

"It's just, we've never been alone like this before…" I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, suddenly noticing exactly how close we were.

He chuckled. "Don't look so worried. Believe it or not I have impeccable self-control, I'm not going to push you into anything."

"I know you wouldn't it's just…"

"Just what."

I sighed, "I've known you almost all my life, yet I still don't really know anything about you…except the fact you have two brothers and a sister. I want to know you, properly."

He paused momentarily, looking up at the top of the tent before looking back to me. "I have three brothers actually. My oldest brother, Finn, lives in Chicago with his wife and their son."

I furrowed my brows slightly. "How come you've never mentioned him?"

He shrugged carelessly. "There's nothing to mention really. I've never really been close with him and he visits every now and then. With Elijah and Rebekah, it was different, we were always close."

I lent up on my elbow, playing with the top of the sleeping bag "What made you and Kol chose to live with your mom?"

"Me and my father, we don't exactly get along. For as long as I can remember he's always been cold towards me." I was going to pry further, but there was a hint of something in his tone that suggested it wasn't a route he wanted to go down.

"Did Rebekah and Elijah not want to stay here too?" I felt like we were playing a game of 20 questions and couldn't help but wonder if I was annoying him.

"I don't know, I've never asked them. The way things are right now though, it works. When we were told about the divorce it was decided that Rebekah would go live with our father. With her being his only daughter he's always been protective over her. Kol's behaviour at the time was getting increasingly worse, they knew anymore change would make him worse, so it was decided he'd remain with our mother."

"Did Rebekah not get a say in the matter?"

"She was too young at the time. She was always close to Kol and she started mimicking his behaviour, mother thought that if she stayed, she'd end up going down the same road as Kol – she didn't want that for her, she didn't want that for any of us."

"What about Elijah?"

"He's always been wise, even when he was younger. Mother used to joke that he was a 50-year-old at five. He knew I couldn't go with Rebekah, my father wouldn't have wanted it and I needed to stay to help keep Kol from spiralling out of control. So he went to live with them." There was a silence as I contemplated my next question. It wasn't intrusive or anything, but I didn't know if it would be a touchy subject.

Klaus rolled onto his side as I lay back down, his eyes scanning my face, "Whatever it is, you can ask."

"What's your dad's name?"

An amused smirk spread across his face, "Mikael." He said, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Mikael Mikaelson?"

He chuckled. "Yes, strange I know."

"Your name's strange _Niklaus_." I said his full name slowly, pronouncing every letter.

"Thanks, love. Anything else you'd care to know?"

"Elijah and Rebekah, how often do you see them?"

"Fairly regularly. They don't live too far away. Rebekah's at St Julia's and Elijah was at St Andrews but he's gone away to study at Harvard."

"Impressive."

"He's always been a bit of a swot."

"Must be a Mikaelson trait." I chuckled, nudging him with my shoulder.

He smiled, lightly caressing my cheek and allowing his hand to ghost across my jaw "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your life, all I know is the schools you attended, your mother's name, your brother's name, your close friends and your boyfriend – a very charming and well-rounded young man I might add." He winked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"There's nothing you don't already know. My dad left right after Jake was born and since then it's just been the three of us."

"Do you miss your father?"

I nodded. "Every day, but it's got easier with time. It's not like he's miles away, I can see him whenever I want and he always visits at Christmas and on birthdays. It's all just boring really." I shrugged, casting my eyes down to the top of the sleeping bag. In comparison to his, my life had been fairly simple.

He tucked his finger under my chin, brining my eyes up to meet his. "It's not to me."

He guided my face forward, connecting our lips as his hand trailed down to my hips and pulled me closer. What started out as a make out session soon grew heated as he grabbed my hips with both hands and pulled me up so I was straddling him. He sat up, attaching his lips to my neck as his hands ghosted to the hem of my shirt before pulling it up over my head. I quickly grabbed the base of his, lifting it over his head before pushing him back down, reconnecting our lips and dragging my hands over his toned chest. I let out a deep breath as I snapped my hips forward, grinding down hard into his crotch, my forehead pressed against his as a low groan left his lips. I rolled my hips again, letting out a low near silent moan as I felt him grow hard beneath his jeans.

"I can hear moaning!" Stefan shouted a few minutes later. I was fairly certain I hadn't been moaning, well not loud enough for anyone in the other tents to hear. I stopped grinding into Klaus and sat up, listening out. Sure enough there was moaning, a hell of a lot of it. We'd been so caught up in the moment I'd been entirely oblivious to it. I couldn't tell which direction it was coming from, but there was only two options, Elena and Damon or Kol and Lexi. I scrunched up my face in disgust. I did not want to hear my best friends having sex.

Klaus sat up, trailing kisses up my neck and jawline before murmuring in my ear "Just ignore it." His low voice brought me back to into the moment as quickly as I'd zoned out of it.

I reattached our lips and pushed him back down, rolling my hips into him once more as his hands trailed over my body, stopping on my hips and pressing them down harder. After a few minutes of dry humping I was growing frustrated, pressing my hips has hard as I could but not getting the desired effect. Klaus must have noticed my frustration as his hand came to my chin, pulling me forward for a brief kiss, completely disconnecting our bodies. I was about to protest at the loss of friction when his hand slid down my abdomen and into my underwear.

My breath hitched in my throat as his palm rubbed against my centre. His hands knotted into my hair, pulling my head for another brief kiss before resting his forehead against my own. His light blue eyes held a darkening intensity as I pressed down further onto his hand, my hips bucking involuntary, craving more friction. His thumb pressed down lightly over my most sensitive area and a whimper left my lips, my eyes fluttering closed. When I opened them he was looking at me with such intensity, biting down hard on his lip. I'd forgotten about him. I mentally slapped myself for being selfish. I trailed my hands down his toned chest stomach and down to his jeans, quickly opened the button and pulled down the zipper whilst he continued his motions.

I slipped my hand under the waistband of his boxers and gently grasped the base of his length. His thumb stopped momentarily as his eyes closed as his head titled back and a low groan emitted from somewhere deep in his throat. I moved my hand up his erection and as I swiped my thumb over the tip he let out a deep throaty moan and bit down hard on his lip. I leant forward again, pressing my forehead to his as his eyes opened. I continued my motions as his hips bucked into my hand, my own hips rocking against the motion of his hand.

I could have sworn I heard movement outside our tent, but the motion of Klaus thumb moving against that sensitive bud, the low groans coming from his throat and the tightening I was starting to feel in the pit of my stomach quickly shifted those thoughts from my mind. My breathing was becoming more erratic as I rocked furiously against his palm, dying to feel the realise I knew was on its way. The zipper to our tent suddenly slid open, quickly reminding me where we were.

I squealed and threw my body down crushing our hands beneath me. I looked down apologetically as Klaus hissed, releasing his lip from between his teeth. I snapped my head round and looked at the opening of the tent. It was Kol. He noted out bare torsos with a quizzical expression before his eyes travelled to his brother's disappearing hand and then to mine, a smirk appearing on his face.

"When you're both…finished," a devilish glint flashed in his eyes "_Come_. You're needed outside. Stefan's on the verge of throwing Damon into the lake." With that he popped his head back out and zipped the tent up.

"Hasn't your brother heard of knocking." I questioned, looking up at Klaus in frustration.

There was a loud scoff from outside. "Knocking on a tent? I understand you can't help being blonde Caroline, but please try to show a bit of common sense." Kol's mocking filled my ears and I scowled at the sound of his voice. I sat back up, suddenly noticing Klaus' hand was still in my underwear

"Klaus get your hand out my pants…" I hissed quietly

He quirked an eyebrow, following my arm to where it disappeared below the band of his boxers. "I would say same to you but I have no objects with yours being there." He ran his tongue over his swollen bottom lip as look at me in a way that made me wish painful torture upon Kol.

"You are aware I can hear you? Oh Niklaus, wouldn't it be horrifying if next time you were washing up for dinner, someone just happened to mention to mother where your hands had been…" I didn't need to see him to know he'd be smirking.

Klaus growled slightly, "Kol, I swear if you don't shut up and bugger off I'll stick a tent pole so far up your arse it'll knock your teeth out. Understand."

"Now brother, is there any need for such hostility?" Kol's tone was calm as he taunted his brother.

"When you're concerned. Yes. Now Go Away."

We listened to the sound of Kol's footsteps moving from the tent. I looked down at Klaus, my cheeks flushed red. I'd never been so mortified in my entire life. I removed my hand from Klaus pants and he followed suit. I sat beside him, adjusting myself as he groaned and fastened his jeans.

"Sorry," I mumbled, quickly putting on my bra and shirt and feeling guilty that he couldn't hide his excitement as easily.

"You certainly don't need to be sorry, my brother on the other hand, he obviously has a death wish." He mused, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

I twisted my head to look at him. "You good to go?"

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them again. "After you, sweetheart."

I crawled sheepishly out the tent, looking around to see Elena sat with the same look on her face in one of the chairs. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was sticking out at odd angels. Lexi was perched on Kol's knee on one of the other chairs whilst Stefan and Damon were stood inches apart, glaring at each other.

"I'm not sorry! Just because you're alone doesn't mean I should feel guilty about having some fun." Damon shouted, pointing his finger at his brothers face

Stefan's jaw stiffened as he eyed his brother darkly. "I'm not al—concerned with that. What does really bug me however is how selfish you are!"

Klaus quickly crawled out behind me before walking casually over to the brothers as Damon shouted again.

"Selfish? How the hell am I selfish?!"

"At ease gents." He said, pushing Stefan and Damon apart before standing between them.

Kol muttered something about Klaus' dirty hands touching them, lucky Klaus didn't hear. I shot Kol and warning glance and mouthed not now. The smirk remained on his lips but he nodded all the same. Once Stefan and Damon had backed off it was decided we weren't going to stay any longer and risk them either murdering each other with tent poles or attempting to drown each other in the lake. Elena gave us a hug informing us she was going to ride back with Stefan and Damon so they could talk things out and see if they could get Stefan to tell them what was going on with him.

I climbed into the driver's seat as Klaus got into the passenger's side, Kol and Lexi snuggling up on the backseat. We hadn't been driving long when the silence of the car was broken by Kol.

"Caroline, did you know my brother's ambidextrous?" he questioned seriously before laughing at himself. "How silly of me, of course you do."

"Kol, do you have a death wish?" Klaus warned, shooting his brother a warning look in the rear view mirror.

"As Billy Joel once said, _Only the good die young_ and at my age, that would make me a Saint. Saint Kol, it has a nice ring to it and we all know where rings go..."

"On fingers!" Lexi piped up, grinning up at Kol in adoration. I wasn't sure if she was intentionally aiding Kol in his torture of myself and Klaus, or if she just wanted to answer his question.

"And soon everyone will know where certain people's fing—OW!" Kol shouted, rubbing his knee and glaring at his brother. "Was there any need?"

"Yes. Now shut up." Klaus snapped, turning back around in his seat and rubbing his forehead in frustration. "I think I'm getting a migraine."

Kol pouted childishly. "Why is everyone constantly telling me to shut up?"

"Because everything that falls out of your mouth seems to be either immature or inappropriate."

"After the position I caught you two in, you have no right to deem me inappropriate."

Klaus jaw stiffened in irritation. "We were in the privacy of our own tent, although privacy is a foreign word to you."

Kol's mouth snapped open. "I announced my presence, it's not my fault you were too busy moaning to hear. I actually said I was coming in and by the looks of things there was more com—"

"Kol!" Klaus shouted, turning his head to glare at his younger brother who shot him a devilish smirk.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was going to be one hell of a long drive.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, the reviews, the favourites & the follows, it means a whole lot to me! xo**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N: **_I know it's been a while, but apparently reading other people's fanfiction has more important than writing my own. Also I've had a confidence crisis and still don't think this is anywhere near good enough, never mind though, at least now I've gotten it out the way._

* * *

The following days after camping hadn't been the fun-filled days we'd wanted them to be. Damon and Stefan managed to get themselves grounded for fighting. It turned out that the drive back from camping hadn't been long enough for them to sort out their differences and they were still arguing as they pulled away from dropping off Elena. When they pulled up outside their house things had got rather heated.

**~Then~**

"You're acting like a spoilt brat, just because you don't have a girlfriend." Damon stated, reaching in his pocket for his house keys. He barely had time to think as Stefan barrelled into him, slamming him into the door before dragging him to the ground. "Get the hell off my psycho!" he shouted as Stefan's arm wrapped around his neck.

"Shut the hell up!" Stefan retorted, grunting as Damon's elbow hit him in the stomach.

In the midst of their fighting they didn't hear their door open, but what they did hear was the loud crash as they flailed about, knocking a few of their mothers precious gnomes from the porch. They stopped, looking in horror at the small men smashed over the paving stones.

"That does it!" they turned their attention to the door to see their mother stood there, hands on her hips as their father scowled down at them from behind her. "Get up and get inside now, you're both grounded." She snapped, turning away and marching back into the house. Their father cast them a disappointed look and shook his head before turning and following their mother. Damon and Stefan released each other and got up, casting each other knowing glances before sulking into the house.

**~Present~**

Since Damon was grounded, Elena was sulking. Kol and Lexi had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth which meant Elena spent her time around myself and Klaus, preventing us from having any alone time together. She offered to give us some space, but I felt bad. She didn't have anyone else to hang out with and I didn't want to subject her to sulking alone.

A few days later Damon and Stefan had managed to talk themselves out of what had originally been a month long sentence. I had tried to get them to reveal their secret but they put it down to their charm and knowing exactly how to play to their mothers weaknesses. When the weekend arrived Kol and Lexi were still missing, Damon and Elena locked themselves away in Elena's house and Stefan was still being extremely shifty. With the disappearance of our friends Klaus and I took the opportunity to spend some quality time together.

We decided to go for food and see a movie. The food was nice but the movie had been a bit of a flop. We came out of the cinema, laughing at the bad acting when Klaus spun me around, placing his hands on my waist.

"You know, with Kol not being home I've got a free house." He grinned, pinning me up against the wall.

"Hmm, interesting." I smirked, my hands sliding up and around the back of his neck, bringing his lips down onto my own. His tongue darted past my lips, tackling my own as I moaned slightly, tugging at the back of his hair.

"Almost lost my popcorn there," I pulled away and peered behind Klaus to see Tyler Lockwood fake gaging while his gang of friends looked on in amusement. "Hey Caroline, what exactly are you doing with him when there's a fine pure-bred American right here?" he signalled to himself, a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

I rolled my eyes and gagged. "I'd rather bite my own tongue off."

"If you come over here you could bite on my tongue." He trailed his tongue over his bottom lip in what I presumed he thought was a seductive manner. It made me want to throw up.

"Lockwood, how about you go get neutered? Or how about we play fetch and I throw a stick into the middle of a busy road and you retrieve it?" Klaus stated, looking over his shoulder at Tyler, his eyes narrowed.

"Funny Mikaelson, real funny. Where's your psycho brother?" I felt Klaus tense as he ground his teeth together. "Have they finally sectioned him?"

I placed my hands on the side of Klaus' face as he closed his eyes tightly, his teeth grinding harder together. "Just ignore him, he wants you to react." I whispered, feeling him relax as he opened his eyes and smiled slightly at me.

"Mikaelson?" Klaus rolled his eyes, ignoring Tyler calling. "Hey Mikaelson, I'm talking to you." He continued to ignore him. "Mikaelson, you have a sister right?"

This caught Klaus attention. "What's it to you?" he snapped, glaring at Tyler over his shoulder briefly before turning his attention back to me.

"Just wondering," he said innocently before smirking towards his friends, "But you do know that Salvatore was all over this morning at the Grill?" I looked to see a smirk spreading on Tyler's and his friends' faces.

Klaus released me and turned fully to face Tyler, his brows furrowed. "My sister?"

"Yeah, Rebekah isn't it? Goes to the all-girls school?" Klaus mouth dropped open slightly. "Blonde hair, decent face, tight ass, nice pair of t—" Tyler didn't get to finish as Klaus grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and slammed him hard into the wall beside me. Tyler's friends stepped forward, ready to step in if their precious leaders face were to meet a fist.

"How do you know it was Klaus' sister?" I asked, furrowing my brows at Tyler. I didn't understand how he could know Klaus sister enough to recognise her. I'd known Klaus most of my life and even I hadn't seen her…well apart from on pictures in his home, but I was certain Tyler hadn't had the opportunity to see them.

"Well the fact she was all, '_Oh, if my brother finds out about us, you're dead_.' and Stefan was all, '_Rebekah, don't worry, I can handle_ Klaus'." Klaus released his grip on Tyler, stepping back as his eyes glazed over in anger. "I have to admit I'm impressed, I didn't think Salvatore had it in him."

Klaus cast Tyler one last death glare before marching off down the street. I gave Tyler the filthiest look I could manage before following after Klaus. Tyler 'moronic' Lockwood had just successfully ruined my day. "Klaus," I said gently, jogging along beside him.

"Stefan's dead!" he shouted, turning to storm in the direction of the Salvatore residence.

I grabbed his arm, attempting to drag him in the opposite direction whilst he struggled against me. "You're not going anywhere in this state. We're going to your house and we're going to talk about this like adults."

"Fine." He snatched his arm away from me and stormed off ahead. I scurried behind him, jogging but failing to keep up with his fast-paced large strides. As we turned onto his street the only sounds to be heard were his boots thumping against the pavement and his ragged breaths. We reached his house and Klaus kicked a plant by the gate before storming towards the door and removing his key from his pocket only to find the door was already unlocked.

Under any other circumstances I would have given him a mini lecture about not taking his anger out on the foliage, but he was no mood to be told off. He pushed the door open and marched into the living room, not bothering to wait for me. I walked in and shut the door.

"Kol?" I questioned as the younger Mikaelson came strolling from the kitchen.

He looked up from the bowl of cereal he was eating, looking like an animal caught in headlights, "Yes?"

"Where have you been?" I questioned in a tone that I felt sound somewhat motherly.

"Um, at Lexi's…why?" he shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Why is it that whenever I need you you're never around!"

His eyes widened further as he swallowed the mouthful. He seemed to think about what I'd said before he usual devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, you've realised you've chosen the wrong brother?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry darling, but I've moved on."

I groaned and threw my hands in the air dramatically. "Ugh, you're infuriating!"

"I'm cute." He informed me with a wiggle of his eyebrows before heading off up the stairs.

I waited until he was gone before heading into the living room to find Klaus pacing. "I'm going to kill Stefan."

"Overreaction much?" I sighed loudly as he scowled at nothing in particular.

"Did you not hear what Lockwood said? He's been having his wicked way with my sister." His lips pursed together as the bones in what I presumed where his clenched knuckles cracked loudly.

I snorted and he cast me a warning glance. "Okay, if what Tyler said is true, so what? You're having your wicked way Jake's sister, but he's not here throwing his bottle off your head and biting your ankles."

"Now's not the time for humour. Besides that's not the same. Stefan's my best friend…my best friend! He's been lying to be all this time."

"Technically he hasn't been lying." I pointed out. Stefan really hadn't though, he's just been withholding information.

"I think you'll find he has."

"Did you ever ask him if he was dating your sister?" I cocked an eyebrow and folded my arms expectantly.

"No, bu—"

"—So he hasn't been lying then, has he?" Klaus didn't answer, just lowered his head and grumbled something I didn't pick up on. "I'm pretty sure if you'd asked him he would have been honest about it. In fact, why don't you ask him?"

"You know what, I think I will." He started towards the door.

"Wha— Now?"

"No time like the present." he walked from the living room.

He didn't give me time to respond, just strolled out the door, completely ignoring Kol who was coming from the kitchen. "Where are you two going?" he questioned, taking a drink from a bottle of water.

"Salvatore Residence."

"Oh, so not a date then?" I shook my head, making to go out the door. "Good, can I come?" I turned and looked at him. Normally I would have told him to get lost, but Klaus in a mood wasn't something I felt I could handle alone. If things went south I was going to need Kol's assistance. I nodded and went out the door, Kol following behind. I waited as he locked the door before we took off quickly after his brother.

"What's got him in a grump?" he asked, signalling to his brother and making no attempt to keep his voice down as we followed closely behind Klaus.

"You'll find out soon." I muttered, struggling to keep up.

"Ahh, secretive." He said in a sing-song voice. I could tell he was enjoying himself, he was practically skipping.

"Not really, I just want to keep him as calm as possible for as long as possible."

"By the looks of his strut, I'd say you've already failed at that."

I rolled my eyes and quickened my pace.

"Stefan." Klaus greeted, standing in the doorway and adopting a tone more fitting for politely greeting an enemy in public as opposed to one of your best friends.

"Klaus?" Stefan replied, attempting to mimic the tone but his confusion was evident in his voice as he furrowed his brows and stepped to the side. "Come in."

"Thank you." Klaus' tone remained the same as he stepped over the threshold, his hands joined behind his back as he looked around the hallway.

"Hey Stefan." I greeted in my usual fashion, flashing him a smile. Part of me wanted to give him some kind of warning, but there was nothing I could do unless I'd held up a sign saying 'Klaus knows about you and Rebekah - he's pissed.'

"Hey Caroline." He smiled as I walked into the hallway. "So, this visit is…unexpected?" he went to shut the door, almost bashing Kol in the face with it. "Uh, hey Kol."

"Hello Stefan." He stepped into the hallway. "Everyone seems surprised to see me today. I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder."

"No, the reason is because you're usually everywhere." I scowled, folding my arms across my chest.

"It's a gift." He grinned proudly, casually leaning against the wall.

"So…what do I owe this pleasure?" Stefan asked, looking around at us all. I felt bad, he had no idea of the interrogation he was about to receive.

"Oh, I think you know." Klaus spoke, narrowing his eyes at Stefan who just looked confused.

"Actually, I don't, why don't you tell me?" he folded his arms across his chest, standing feet shoulder width apart

"Think about it. You _know_."

Stefan sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "Look, I really don't know."

A low rumble came from Klaus' throat as his arms started to quiver. "You do."

"For the love of—" Kol stated in exasperation. "Niklaus wants to know what you're hoping to gain from banging our little sister…other than release." Kol spoke casually as he examined his thumb nail, not even bothering to look up.

"Kol!" I snapped, my eyes widening in shock.

"What?" he shrugged, glancing at my briefly "I heard you two talking earlier and the whole pass the statement game was never fun to begin with."

"That was a _private_ discussion." I ground my back teeth together. Maybe bringing him along hadn't been such a great idea.

"You were in the living room, public domain."

"We were whispering."

"That's a matter of opinion." He waved his arm casually.

"You were listening in."

"I was not, I just happened to be around and in close enough proximity to make out your voices. Pure coincidence." He shrugged again, a faint smirk playing on his lips.

I'd been so busy reprimanding Kol that I'd completely forgot that there were two other people stood with us in hallway. I quickly turned to see Stefan slowly backing his way towards me as Klaus stalked towards him, a low rumble coming from his throat. "Klaus, don't."

"Okay, okay, I've got this." Kol stated, strolling forward and placing his hand on his brothers chest, pushing him backwards. "Calm down, it's _Stefan_, not some creep."

Klaus closed his eyes and breathed deeply a few times before opening them, his glare focused over Kol's shoulder and on his 'best friend'.

"How long has it been going on?" his voice was strained and his jaw cracked slightly as Kol stepped to the side.

Stefan swallowed thickly, shifting his weight. "A while…"

"How. Long." He gritted his teeth together, the muscles in his arms contracting.

"Three months, give or take."

"And how long were you planning on keeping it a _secret_."

"It's not a secret, not really. I wanted to tell you but Be—Rebekah thought it would be for the best."

Klaus fists balled up and Kol stepped in front of him again, dragging his attention away from Stefan by muttering something I couldn't quite hear. For one of the first times I was thankful of Kol's presence, if he hadn't been there I wouldn't have been able to stop Klaus when…if he decided to attack. Although a part of me couldn't help but wonder if things would have gotten to this stage if Kol had just kept his mouth shut.

"We didn't know if it was going to be serious…we still don't really, it's early days. She didn't want to bother you with something that maybe wasn't anything." There was a hint of pleading in Stefan's voice as he looked towards his friend. I knew where he was coming from. Why sound the alarm if you weren't sure there was danger?

"Not serious? So you thought you'd just have a fling with my sister and I'd be okay with that?" Klaus was mad, real mad. I could see the anger flaring in his eyes, but I didn't really understand it. I got he wanted to protect his sister, but Stefan wasn't someone anyone would need protecting from.

"Klaus it's not like that. I really like her."

"Just really like?"

"Right, that's it!" I snapped. I'd reached my boiling point. "Stefan, you should have told Klaus you were seeing his sister. How would you feel if the roles were reversed and Klaus was dating the sister you don't have and didn't tell you?"

Stefan's brows furrowed as he pieced together what I was saying. His dropped his eyes to the floor and nodded slightly. "I'd be pretty upset."

"Thank you. Klaus, Stefan hasn't done anything wrong. Like he said it's early days and I doubt if he'd told you sooner your reaction would have been different. I get that you're protective of your family and I love that about you, but you need to seriously calm down."

"She's my sister."

"I think we've established that already, brother." Kol stated, turning his attention to Klaus. "Look, he's dating Rebekah, she obviously likes him a lot, you saw how happy she was when we last saw her. Do you really want to go upsetting her by beating up her boyfriend?"

"Upsetting her is the last thing I want to do."

"Good, me too. So I think it would be best if we all got along. Accept that they're together and if he breaks her heart then I give you permission to beat him up…hell I'll even help you." A devilish smirk sprung briefly on his face as he looked to myself and Stefan for our reactions. I glared and mouthed 'not funny'.

"If he breaks her heart I'll kill him." Klaus muttered through gritted teeth.

"Lovely! Now shake hands."

Stefan stepped forward, holding out his hand to Klaus who glared at it like a bag of crap someone had left on his doorstep. "I'll deal with it, but I'm not shaking his hand, not until I know he isn't messing her around." With that he marched past Stefan and slammed his way out the door. Stefan let out a deep breath.

"I think that went rather well." Kol grinned, looking at myself and Stefan. I shook my head, walking up to Stefan and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He'll come round eventually, you know how stubborn he is in general and with this being his sister he's going to take a little bit longer." I rubbed my hand soothingly on his arm and cast him a sympathetic look.

"I understand his concern, but it's me. He's known me for years," he sighed, "Why can't he be more like you?" he asked, looking at Kol who looked a little surprised.

"What can I say darling, I'm just one of a kind." Kol cast him a pearly white cheeky grin.

"I actually really appreciate that." Stefan stepped forward, giving Kol a quick hug.

"Ahh, so that's how you decide to play it. You reject my advances…you even jumped in foliage to avoid them but the second I show another of my many sides you decide you want me." He stepped back, his arms flailing around as he gave a performance worthy of a soap opera. "I'll tell you exactly what I told her," he pointed dramatically in my direction. "I've moved on Stefan Salvatore, I suggest you do the same." Stefan looked baffled as Kol stared him down.

I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't help but laugh. "Kol, you are seriously the weirdest guy I know."

He grinned again. "Why thank you, I'll expect my certificate in the mail."

"Well we better go and make sure Klaus the time bomb hasn't exploded." I gave Stefan a hug as Kol followed suit, whispering something I didn't hear into Stefan's ear. "And don't worry about it too much, he'll come round, I just know it." Stefan nodded and showed us out.

As I walked down the street I looked up at Kol. His face was so relaxed like he didn't have a care in the world. He must have noticed me staring as he glanced at me out the corner of his eyes. "What?" he inquired, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Thanks for being there…actually, thanks for overhearing us."

He chuckled. "No problem and I have a confession," he bit his lip, casting me a quick glance. "When he stormed into the house I knew he was in a bad mood. After I went up the stairs I decided to find out what it was all about and when he mentioned about confronting Stefan I ran to the kitchen so I could act all innocent. I figured with what was going on you'd need some help calming him down." He smiled.

I couldn't help but grin. "I now fully appreciate you being nosey."

He laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a hug. "I'll remember that next time you're in a changing room."

"Kol!" I gasped, slapping his chest.

"Oft," he grunted, "You've hurt me Caroline, you've hurt me real bad."

"I'll do more than hurt you if you even so much as peek into a changing room I'm in."

"Ahh, but if I peek you'll never know. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but my stealth skills are impeccable."

I laughed as we headed up the Mikaelson path. Kol removed his arm from around my shoulder as we stopped outside the door. "Let's go and see how the beast is doing." He wiggled his eyebrows at me before stepping inside. I sighed and followed him. Getting Klaus to see reason was going to be a huge challenge.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, the reviews, the favourites & the follows, it means a whole lot to me! xo**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped imagination and a weird sense of humour.**

**A/N:** _Hi *Waves meekly*, I'm a terrible person who used to update more often and not drop off the face of the earth for donkeys. I know it's been ages since I last updated this, but I've been ridiculously busy with work and I just haven't had the energy or the motivation to write this particular chapter._

* * *

"Attempting to get Klaus to see reason certainly hadn't been a walk in the park. At one point he'd got so wound up that Kol had to pin him down to prevent him from trashing their house. He'd huffed, puffed, shouted and threatened to beat Kol to a pulp, but after half an hour of being unable to move (Kol was freakishly strong), he agreed to hearing us out and to being a little more reasonable.

The following week at school certainly wasn't the best. The atmosphere was so tense even the nuns could feel it. During the morning mass we sat them at either end of our group and Sister Margaret watched like a hawk, casting concerned glances at Klaus who's narrowed stare never left Stefan's. In their Math class Damon and Elena had told how Sister Mary had to sit them at opposite side of the room—one at the very front and one at the back—after the glare-down that happened within seconds of them being in the same room as each other.

As the weeks went on, there had been a mild improvement. Instead of glaring, Klaus had taken to ignoring Stefan's existence whilst Stefan hopelessly made attempts to talk to him, only to be blanked. It soon got to the point where Damon had finally had enough and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Date night?" I looked up at Damon who was stood in front of us.

"Yeah date night, it was Elena's idea mostly, but I think it's good." He shrugged, his eyes glancing towards Klaus who didn't look impressed. His lips were pressed into a firm line as he glared up at the older Salvatore.

"What exactly does 'date night' entail?" he inquired, his arm around my shoulder tensing as his leg started bouncing. I placed my hand on his thigh, putting the bouncing to a stop. I guess he had a fairly good idea of what date night was going to consist of.

"Well as we're all in relationships for the first time in," he paused to think, "actually the first time ever. We're going to dedicate Friday night to date night. We'll all go out together and do couple things…whatever they are."

Klaus cracked his knuckles as his hands balled into fists. "And I'm guessing all of us includes my sister and your brother?"

"Naturally."

"I'm not doing it."

Damon's brows furrowed as he looked to me for an answer. "We'll think about it," Klaus went to protest, but I cast him a look, causing his mouth to snap shut. "Right?"

"Not really, no."

"I narrowed my eyes at his stubbornness before turning to Damon and giving him a smile. "We'll think about it."

"Great, so that's all I wanted and I'll be going now, you kids have fun." I rolled my eyes as he exited the room, waiting for the sound of the door to close before I turned to Klaus.

"I thought you said you were going to be a little more reasonable?"

"I am, Stefan's face remains bruise free and him in general un-insulted."

"We're going on this date night."

"Oh really? What happened to thinking about it."

"I've thought about it and we're going and it's going to be a lovely night. You're going to remain calm and we're all going to have fun. Just one big happy family."

"Yeah, one that just happens to sleep with each other." Kol stated, throwing himself down in one of the arm chairs, his legs draped over one arm.

"You've done the sneaky thing again."

"Actually I haven't. I didn't sneak around, I just walked in and gave some input." He flashed me a grin before pointing to his brother. "I'm watching you Niklaus."

"Don't even think about sitting on me again."

"As long as you don't give me reason."

We were sat in the large back booth of the burger joint, waiting for the rest of them to arrive. Despite being told to meet at six I went their earlier with Klaus – I wanted to give him time to get used to his surroundings and to actually calm him down. Also, I felt it would be safer if he was already seated and trapped in the booth when Stefan and Rebekah turned up.

"Could you maybe y'know, calm down a bit?" I asked softly, placing my hand on Klaus' knee to stop it from bouncing. Since the second we'd sat down his gaze became fixed on the door as he fiddled with the sleeve on his sweater.

"If he puts one hand out of place I'll—"

"—Klaus, this is Stefan you're talking about. He's the epitome of the perfect gentleman. If it was Damon, I'd understand your concern, but Stefan? _Really_?"

"She's my sister."

"I know, and I love that you're protective, you're so cute!"

"I'm not cute. I'm irked."

"You're adorable when you're all brooding and protective, but seriously just lighten up. It could be a whole lot worse, she could be with someone like Tyler Lockwood."

"Don't even insinuate that."

"Ooo Mr Grumpy Pants."

I saw him grin slightly but he quickly hit it, looking at either side of him. "I like how you've trapped me against the window as if you think it's going to stop me from ripping his head off if he makes a wrong move." I bit my bottom lip. He'd caught me. "You've clearly underestimated me."

The words had just his mouth as the door opened. I looked up to see Lexi waving over at us and Kol stood next to her, a grin on his face that I didn't trust. Lexi shuffled in next to me and Kol sat down on the end, picking up a few sugar packets and juggling with them.

"Hey you two, how's things?" Lexi asked as she picked up the menu, her eyes quickly scanning over it.

"As well as can be expected, given the circumstances." I glanced towards Klaus who's eyes were focused on the door. I heard his breath hitch as it opened again. We all seemed to hold our breath—all except Kol who was too busy juggling sugar—releasing as Damon and Elena walked in. Elena waved excitedly, pushing Damon into the booth so he was sat opposite Klaus before shuffling in beside him.

I didn't need to look up to know it was Stefan and Rebekah. Klaus tensed next to me as he ground his teeth together and cracked his knuckles. I glanced to the doorway to see the pretty blonde smiling over. She shimmed into the booth next to Elena, casting a cautious look towards her brother who's eyes were trained on Stefan as he sat uneasily on the edge of the seat.

"Hello big brothers," she greeted brightly.

"Hey sister!" Kol called cheerfully and a little too loudly considering she wasn't far away. He still hadn't stopped juggling and I could feel Lexi getting agitated next to me.

"Rebekah." Klaus greeted, giving her a forced smile.

"Hey, I'm Caroline." I greeted, flashing her a smile. She smiled back as Lexi, Elena and Damon introduced themselves. Under any other circumstances, I knew Stefan would have done the whole introductions the second they'd walked up to the booth, but the looks Klaus had been giving him were enough to make anyone forget what they were supposed to be doing.

A few minutes later we all had menus in our hands and the table was in silence. The rest of the people in the diner were chatting happily to each other whilst we were acting like we were in a library. Stefan was practically hid behind his menu as Klaus kept glaring over the top of his own.

"Well, this is sufficiently awkward." Lexi commented as she scanned the menu in front of her.

"But we wouldn't have it any other way." Kol said sarcastically as he looked over his own menu, letting out a dramatic sigh.

"Nope, an atmosphere where you can practically cut the tension with a knife is one of my personal favourites." Sarcasm dripped from her every word and I could see a grin starting to form on Rebekah's face. She obviously found it amusing.

"No way, mine too." Kol gasped loudly, turning to her with a shocked look on his face. "How do you feel about the purple elephant in the room?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Love it. I've named him Herbert."

Kol pondered this a moment, his brows furrowed slightly. "I'd prefer Jeremiah."

"He was a bull frog." She informed him with a nod.

"He was a good friend of mine." Kol said sadly, shaking his head slowly from side to side as he looked at his menu again. I was just baffled. Their combined minds freaked me out.

"Would you two quit it." Damon hissed, glancing quickly over to Klaus who looked close to exploding.

Since her disappearing act with Kol, Lexi had fully come into her own. I'd thought she couldn't get any more perfect for Kol, but then she'd went and proved me wrong. Neither of them seemed to think about what they were going to say and just let the words fall freely from their mouths.

When food arrived the tension didn't ease up much. Klaus took to taking his anger out on his burger, his knife screeching across the plate with an ear splitting noise that caused goose bumps to erupt on my skin. I glared at him and his face softened slightly as he cast me an apologetic look.

After we finished no one wanted desert except for Damon and Elena I figured everyone else declined for the season reason as me – wanting to get out of the awkward situation as quickly as possible. Damon and Elena didn't seem to care and slowly enjoyed sharing a chocolate pudding in a rather sickening fashion. The rest of us sat in silence. I wanted to say something to fill the voice, but I couldn't think what. I was going through possible topics of conversation when Lexi's voice entered the atmosphere.

"I hear music, let's dance." She stated, pushing Kol from the booth excitedly. He didn't take much persuading and I watched as they danced in the centre of the diner, not caring about the strange looks they were receiving from the other customers and the employees.

"So Rebekah." I smiled, turning my attention to the blonde on the opposite side of the table. "How did you and Stefan meet?"

Klaus who had been slumped over sat up. "Yes Rebekah, how _did_ you and Stefan meet?" He folded his hands on top of the table and looked expectantly towards his sister. "Stefan never graced us with that tale." He narrowed his eyes briefly towards Stefan.

"I'm fairly certain you never gave him the chance, but if you insist, it was at the library." Klaus rolled his eyes. "I was failing to reach a book when this charming young gentleman got it for me."

"That old trick." Klaus commented, my mind immediately flashing to when he'd been less than gentlemanly and pressed me between himself and the school's library stacks.

Rebekah ignored him. "We started talking and I asked him out on a date."

"_You_ asked _him_?" I could hear the shock in Klaus voice. This whole time he'd most-likely built a scenario in his head where Stefan had pursued and taken advantage of his baby sister but unbeknownst to him, it had been the other way round…without the taking advantage part.

"Yes, it's not a crime."

"I think it's romantic." Elena sighed dreamily, placing her spoon down on the now empty plate.

"Did you know she was my sister?" Klaus asked suddenly, his attention turning to Stefan who almost choked on air. It was the first time Klaus had spoken to him in around a month.

"Of course not, I had no idea."

"When did you find out?"

"On our fourth date. We were talking about our families and when she mentioned she had a brother called Niklaus who lived with her younger brother Kol, I knew it couldn't be a coincidence."

"You're right, Niklaus is a weird-ass name." Damon commented lazily as he leant back against the window, his hand rubbing his full stomach.

Klaus glared at Damon, turning it quickly to me as I snort-laughed. "Sorry, it's kind of strange," his eyes narrowed further, "but I like it." I flashed him a smile.

"When you two are quite finished." Damon stated, looking towards the centre of the diner where Kol and Lexi were rubbing up against each other to faint sound of music. "This isn't a club."

"You guys need to learn to loosen up." Lexi stated, clicking her fingers and sliding back into the booth.

"I think you two are loose enough for all of us."

"Spoilsports." Kol sulked, slumping back down in the booth next to Lexi before picking up the sugar packets and juggling again. Lexi cast him a sideways glance, rolling her eyes as he went to grab one of the mid-air sugar packets and sent it flying into the middle of the floor. He looked over at the packet then to the expression on Lexi's face before flashing her an apologetic smile. "So, are we going to do something or…?" he questioned with a sigh.

"We're going to finish our drinks and enjoy each other's company." Damon stated, eyes narrowing at Kol whilst Klaus scoffed loudly, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Do you have something to say Niklaus?" Rebekah questioned, turning her attention towards her older brother.

He smirked and lent forward on the table. "Well considering you asked – what the fu—OW!" He bent down, rubbing at his shin where I'd kicked it under the table whilst casting me a glare. "What was that for?"

"To save you from yourself before you said something you'd regret later."

"Trust me, anything I have to say on the matter will never turn into a regret. Not where this is concerned."

"You should listen to her, Nik." I looked to Rebekah who was glaring at her older brother. "When you pull your head out of your own arse and realise how pathetic and childish you're being, you'll regret ever acting this way."

"Don't how back of anything Bekah…" Kol commented before looking around as if some voice from above had spoken as opposed to him.

Neither of them acknowledged him as they held some form of silent glaring war. In the end it was Rebekah who looked away first with an annoyed sigh and a shake of her head. I noticed Klaus quickly smirk triumphantly out the corner of my eye before his sullen expression returned.

An eerie silence fell over the table, the chattering of the other customers becoming a faint hum as we looked around, pleading with each other to start some form of conversation.

"I've got a great joke about three nuns." Kol spoke loudly, a bright grin appearing on his face. "Sunday mass had just finished and there was three nuns praying in the empty church when one of them said—"

"No, Kol."

"Good guess dear sister, but no, she said—"

"—Stop, no one wants to hear your dirty joke."

"Who said it was dirty?"

"You don't have a single joke that isn't dirty."

Kol didn't say anything, just huffed and folded his arms across his chest before whistling to fill the silence.

"I'm bored." Lexi sighed sometime later, resting her chin on her palm before looking at Kol. "Can we leave?"

"Of course, darling."

"Don't call me that." She shot him a warning glance.

"Sorry love." She narrowed her eyes. "Hunny-bunch?" her lips pursed. "Poo-bear?" she punched Kol in the arm, his face twisted as he rubbed the spot where her fist had made contact. "Sorry Lex." She grinned, kissed him on the cheek and shoved him out the booth.

They said their goodbyes, Lexi practically running for the door with a relieved expression on her face, ushering Kol along who insisted on hugging everyone for what felt like an eternity. The rest of us sat around for a few more minutes, Damon trying his best to start up a conversation, but failing miserably. After his fifth attempt Elena yawned loudly, informing us that she was tired and that we should probably call it a day. We all agreed, placed our money in the centre of the table and left.

I was stood outside watching whilst Klaus as he sulked by the wall, staring at a spot on the floor and refusing to make eye contact with either Rebekah or Stefan. I heard someone approaching me and turned to see Stefan coming towards me, brows furrowed. "Would you be able to distract Klaus so I can take Rebekah home?"

I smiled, placing my hand on his arm. "Sure, just make it quick. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold him off before he comes running."

Stefan nodded and walked over to where Rebekah was talking to Damon and Elena. I sighed and walked over to Klaus, pushing him backwards against the wall. He looked surprised at first, but a smile worked its way on to his lips as I moved towards him, pressing my lips against his own. His hands dropped to my waist as I ran my fingers through his hair, moaning as his tongue explored my mouth. I was getting into it, a moan rumbling deep in my throat when Klaus pulled his mouth away from mine, looking over my shoulder.

"Where's Stefan taking my sister?" he questioned, pushing me lightly to the side and making to storm over.

I groaned and dragged his arm, "Home, which is where you're taking me." He tried to protest but I wasn't giving up. Since finding out his sister and Stefan were dating he'd been so distant and not to sound self-centred, but he'd hardly paid me any attention. It didn't take much for me to get him to start walking in the opposite direction, a few tugs of his arm and he was sulking along beside me.

"So, that wasn't so horrible was it?" I questioned, nudging him with my elbow and smirking up at him.

He rolled his eyes, a faint smile appearing on his lips for a second before it disappeared. "Compared to torture, I guess it wasn't too bad."

I rolled my eyes, taking hold of his hand and leaning into him. "You're so dramatic."

The walk was pleasant until we turned onto my street. Klaus received a text. He didn't tell me who it was from but I figured it was from Rebekah as he started on another rant. I didn't say a thing, just let him ramble on as we headed to my house, but when he still hadn't shut up by the time we reached my door, I snapped.

"Can you just forget about your sister and Stefan for one minute!" I shouted in annoyance, spinning round to face him, his face inches from my own.

His mouth dropped open before he quickly closed it. "Sorry, I'm sorry." He stated, taking a deep breath and leaning his forehead against my own.

I smiled. There was no way I could stay mad at him. "You know, my mom's away tonight…I've got the house all to myself."

"Interesting." He smirked, pressing his lips against my own and pushing me through the open door. Once inside he quickly spun me round, pressing me into the door and closing it in one swift motion. I pulled back, watching as he slowly dragged his tongue across his bottom lip, eyeing my hungrily. Our footwear got lost at some point on our way up the stairs as we eagerly rushed to my room, his lips immediately landing on mine the second my door shut. He pressed me up against it, his hands coming to cup my face as his tongue invaded my mouth.

Not removing his lips from mine he steered me in the direction of my bed, the back of my legs hitting the edge of the mattress and a squeal emitting from my lips as I fell backwards, giggling as he crawled onto the bed, edging me backwards towards the pillows as his teeth nipped at my bottom lip. I grabbed the back of his neck, tugging lightly at his hair as I lay down, pulling him down between my thighs. His lips wandered from my mouth, across my jawline and down my beck before he stopped at my collar bone, sucking and nipping at the skin. A groan escaped my lips as he worked his magic and I was certain there was going to be a mark that needed hiding from my mom.

There was a part of me that felt like I was bribing him with sex, creating a temporary distraction to stop him from obsessing over his sisters relationship. That part of me was telling me to stop because I was fairly certain once we were done, he'd soon go back to obsessing and being distant. The reasonable part however became distracted by the things he was doing to me. His lips and hot breath hitting my skin and sending tingles throughout my entire body.

A squeal left my lips as he flipped me over, my thighs either side of him as his hands landed on my hips, pulling them forward to create some friction between us. I placed my hands over the top of his, removing them from my skin and pinning them above his head before bringing my lips inches from his. He lifted his head slightly to kiss me but I pulled back, moving mere centimetres out of reach.

"Don't do this to me, Caroline." He groaned, lifting his head once more only for me to move out of reach again. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, all words failing to form as I quickly snapped my hips forward. I smirked in satisfaction as his eyes darkened and I felt his arousal beneath me. I snapped my hips again, grinding harder into him. He groaned and attempted to free his hands, stopping as I rolled my hips slowly, pushing down hard against him. My attempts at playing the temptress came to a stop as he quickly freed his hands and flipped us over, pinning me down beneath him.

He moved his lips close to my ear, "My turn." His warm breath hit the sensitive spot beneath my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His hands were on my hips again before he slid them up my sides, pushing my t-shirt up over my head before he removed his own, attacking my mouth with his own almost immediately. His lips once again drifted, attaching themselves just below my eat. I groaned as he nipped at the skin and ground his crotch against mine. His hands started working their way down my body, his fingers nimbly unbuttoning my jeans. He lent back on his heels, grabbing the waist band and pulling them down my legs, his fingers lightly grazing my skin. He chucked them to the side and I sat up, unbuttoning his and stifling a laugh as he was left in _'Mr Grumpy'_ boxer shorts.

"How appropriate." I grinned as he appeared to be mentally cursing his choice of underwear. I could tell he was in some internal battle with himself so I took the opportunity to take control. I quickly moved up, knotting my fingers in his hair and straddling him. He responded immediately, his hands cupping my ass and pulling me as close to him as possible. He kissed my neck, making his way down to my chest and tugging at my nipple with his teeth through the thin material of my bra. I threw my head back and moaned before Klaus quickly unclipped my bra with one hand, his other still cupping my ass. He lowered me down before lying beside me, hands ghosting over my chest and stomach as he kissed my neck again, hooking the tip of his finger under the band of my underwear, running it from side to side teasingly. I squirmed, urging him to speed things up.

He smirked at me before complying, slipping off my underwear and running his hands over my thighs. He slowly walked his fingers teasingly up the inside of my leg. My breath hitched as he pressed his palm against my centre, my hips bucking up into his hand automatically. His finger circled my entrance teasingly, his thumb pressing against my sensitive bud, pressing down lightly as his finger slipped inside. I grasped, rocking against his hand as he curled his finger upwards, rubbing along that most sensitive spot as he moved his thumb slightly, barely touching me but driving me crazy.

I was so caught up in what he was doing to me that I forgot about him. I shifted my hand, slipping it inside his boxers, grabbing the base of his erection and squeezing. He groaned into my ear, burying his head in the crook of my neck, his teeth lightly scraping my skin. I squeezed again before pumping my hand up and down before moving it back up and slightly swiping my thumb over the tip. Klaus hissed into my neck and I moaned and writhed as his fingers and hand continued their work.

I could feel the familiar tightening in my abdomen and heat rushing over me as I approached climax. I figured Klaus was getting close as he bucked up into my hand and panted into my shoulder, low groans escaping his throat every time I squeezed just that little bit tighter. I buckled my his faster, urging him to press harder and move quicker. I was so close, but just when I felt like I was about to go over the edge, he removed his hand from me before pulling mine from his boxers.

I whined at the loss of contact and was about to protest when the sound of him tearing the condom wrapper open and quickly putting it on before his lips covered mine briefly as he pushed himself inside me. I gasped into his mouth and he pecked me on his lips before resting his forehead against mine, his arm breath hitting my face. He moved back and forth as I raised my hips to meet each thrust, craving to feel the friction again. His hand cupped my left breast, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger before travelling between our bodies and down my stomach before his palm pressed against me.

I bit down on his shoulder and dug my nails into his back, an animal like groan erupting from his throat as he hips bucked even faster and his hand created just the right amount of friction. My breathing sped up and my skin flushed as the tightening started once more. I felt his teeth on my skin and gasped as he bit down harder than I expected, my nails dragging down his back in response as he sucked hard on my collar bone. My entire body started shaking, my breathing becoming shallow. My toes curled as a shudder went through my entire body, my inner muscles clenching an a low moan escaped my throat. Klaus bucked faster and deeper than before, groaning loudly in my ear as he came. He thrust into me slower, riding out his orgasm as my inner muscles continued to contract around him. He came to a stop, kissing my neck as he pulled out of me and rolled over to lay beside me, pulling the covers over us both.

We lay there, staring at the ceiling, the sound of our erratic breaths filling the room. I smile spread across my face, I couldn't speak for Klaus, but that was the best sex I'd ever had, even better than Damon and at the time I'd thought he was a Sex-God Extraordinaire. I was brought out of my thoughts as Klaus moved his arm, pulling my over so my head was rested against his chest. He stroked my arm, his fingers lightly grazing the skin.

"That was…wow," I said once my breathing returned to normal, stroking his chest lightly.

He pressed his lips against my forehead and sighed. "Yeah, wow."

I snuggled closer into him, savouring the moment that I knew wasn't going to last. I couldn't read his mind, but I wouldn't have been surprised if his thoughts had already moved back to their obsessive thoughts. I yawned loudly and closed my eyes, drifting off into the most satisfying sleep I'd had in a long time, appreciating having him so close to me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, the reviews, the favourites & the follows, it means a whole lot to me! xo**


End file.
